


Seeing Clearly

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Allusion to Rape/Non-Consensual Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Class Issues, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Sexual Consent, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Occasional Smutty Crack Chapter (Will Explain Later), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall = Itachi RouteIt must be a dream, living alone with an Uchiha, a member of the wealthiest family in the Konoha district of Japan. She can't believe it... and neither can his family. Sumire finds herself tangled in another person's life: a brother that hates her, an ex-roommate she hasn't forgiven, a blossoming romance, familial expectations, and illness. It must be a dream; it has to be a dream.Limes (Chp. 10...) Lemons (Chp. 8, 10...)Smutty Crack Chapter(s) (Coming Soon)





	1. Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular vote, many of you may have guessed, but Itachi won! So here I have prepared for you the first chapter of this route.  
> I have to say, when I first wrote Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall, I had her ending up with Itachi, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write a route for every Akatsuki member. I love them all so dearly, I just had to figure out a way to do it.  
> For the newcomers, a lot has happened in the main positing Intern at the Akatsuki Concert hall, so without reading that you might be a bit lost.  
> For those not interested in reading the work that this stemmed from here is a quick summary:
> 
> Sumire is a college student with a traumatic past, orphaned at an early age, a runaway teen, an abusive, much older ex boyfriend. She finally had settled into an apartment with her friend Haruno Sakura and was excited to obtain a bachelor's in Inter media Arts. She joined the Akatsuki Stage Crew at Konoha University as an intern and spent a lot of time getting to know the members. Seemingly out of no where, Sakura closed the lease for their apartment to move in with her boyfriend Sasuke and Sumire was about to be thrown out onto the street. After an emotionally distressing evening, Sumire admitted her situation to the Akatsuki.
> 
> In this world, Itachi helped her first.
> 
> Thanks for giving a click. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> XClay

Sumire was seated in the corner of Asami’s room, fiddling with a snow globe. Asami’s parent’s only let Sumire stay over during the Holidays, when it became so cold outside that the idea of their daughter’s friend out on the streets was just enough to weigh on their conscience. Coupled with a bit of goading from Asami, they agreed to let her sleepover for one evening. Christmas Eve, but she had to leave the next day.

Asami returned from arguing with her parents. She huffed and puffed as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Sumire looked up.

“Seriously, they… nevermind.” Asami sat on the edge of her bed.

“I can go. Really, it’s okay.”

“No, please, it’s fine. Come.” She patted the bed beside her.

Sumire rose slowly. Her limbs shook slightly and she rested on the edge of the bed, barely, she felt uncomfortable.

“Want something to eat?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Asami sighed, knowing that she likely hadn’t eaten today. Sumire’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

“Is that him?”

“Probably…” Sumire brushed her thumbs over glass of the globe.

“How often does he text you?”

“Once… an hour?”

“That fucking creep.”

Sumire flinched at the statement. Asami’s brows knitted.

“Don’t you dare feel bad for him. He treats you horribly, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Sumire remained silent, still running her fingers over the glass, which was slowly becoming smudged.

“Okay, enough of that. Let’s talk about something happy.”

Sumire looked up at her again.

“If there was one thing you wish you had, what would it be?”

“…a home.”

Asami’s expression became somber.

“I’m sorry.”

Sumire laughed faintly a smile appearing on her thin lips.

“I’m kidding. Well, I’m not, but you understand I’m just teasing you.” Sumire rested the globe on her lap. “I think the one thing I would really wish for at this moment would be…”

Asami gazed at her eagerly.

“Hot cocoa.”

**6 Years Later…**

It only took him a moment to decide how he would handle this information, but he could see the same idea appearing across the minds of the men around him. If he hesitated then one of them would make a move and she may continue to be in danger, he did not know how each of them would treat her. She would be safest with him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent her a text.

Sumire felt her phone vibrating, mildly curious as to who would be contacting her at this moment she checked. She immediately read the text after seeing who it was from.

_Are you alright?_

_Sort of._

Itachi noticed Sasori preparing to stand to go after her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hidan making similar movements. Deidara seemed to be reaching for his cell phone. Itachi pressed the call button quickly.

“Hello?” her shaky voice became audible after only a single ring.

“Sumire-san.” He said loudly enough that everyone would hear him.

“Yes?”

“Are you still outside?”

“Yes.”

“I would like to give you a ride home. You must be tired.” He said.

“You don’t have to.”

“Please.” He said shortly.

His eyes briefly scanned the men staring at him while he waited for her response.

“Okay, thank you.”

“I will be out in a moment.”

Itachi calmly rose to his feet and looked over all of them. They understood what he was doing simply by the look in his eyes. A collective glare came from the men all still seated, but Itachi was not phased.

“I will go ahead.” He said, knowing they understood his meaning.

“Well done today.” Nagato said.

His figure disappeared out through the open door. He reached her within a minute. She was helplessly wiping tears from her eyes.

“Sumire-san. Come.”

She nodded and followed him back towards his car.

**X**

Sumire felt safe in Itachi’s car. She let her body slump in the seat, the heaviness of the evening finally weighing down on her _. I want to sleep._

“Sumire-san,” his voice sounded lovely, silky.

She noticed how tenderly he had spoken her name. Her head turned slightly, her gaze falling on his profile.

“This is going to come across very sudden,” he began, stealing a glance towards her, “but if you need assistance I am willing to pay your rent for you, until you find somewhere more suitable.”

Her eyes went wide and she blurted:

“Absolutely not.”

His fingers flinched in reaction to her outburst.

“I’m sorry, I just, I can’t have you do that for me… I didn’t mean to react like that…” her head lowered to hide her embarrassment.

“It’s fine, I had a feeling you would refuse.”

_I really appreciate the offer though. Curse my pride!_

“May I suggest an alternative?”

“…sure…”

“I have an unused guest room in my apartment.” Her eyes widened again, “I’m willing to let you reside there for as long as you need and if it makes you more comfortable, you can pay me a small rental fee.”

“…really?”

“Yes, it’s fully furnished. I’ve had the room prepared if Sasuke were to visit, but that hasn’t happened for long… currently it is unused.”

“I don’t want to impose…”

“I will rephrase it. I am selfishly requesting that you move in with me. I don’t want to think about you without a home when I have a perfectly available room.”

_Is it… okay to move in with him? I have three days. I don’t really have much choice, do I?_

She lowered her head to him.

“I will selfishly accept your offer. Thank you so much, Itachi-san.”

The car slowly came to a stop in front of her apartment.

“I can help you move if you’d like. My car will make it easier.”

“Please! I would really appreciate it!” her hand went for the door handle but she paused and her eyes glanced around at the surrounding darkness.

_Tobi was right, he could be…_

“Are you concerned about him showing up?”

She nodded.

“Sorry, I should be fine.”

“If you’d like, you may come see the guest room.”

“Itachi-san, you are really too kind,” she said with a laugh.

He was smiling but did not respond.

“Let me go grab a few things.”

He turned the car off and she quickly darted out.

Inside she stuffed some overnight clothes into a small bag, then went to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and face wash. In a moment of clarity, she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her face was covered in black streaks from her makeup.

_I’ve just been sitting in the car, looking like this??? Oh, my god!_

She darted back to her room to grab a makeup wipe and cleaned the streaks as she went to the front door. With a flick of the wrist the wipe was disposed and she was back outside.

“Sorry for making you wait.”

When she was safely buckled, he restarted the car. Sumire felt a small wave of excitement _. I get to see Itachi-san’s apartment… wait I’m going to be living in his apartment… oh my…_

**X**

The building was comprised of two floors with the doors visible from the street. Itachi’s apartment was the second to last room on the second floor.

“Pardon the intrusion.” She said sheepishly as she followed him through the front door.

To her immediate left was a large kitchen with marble countertops. Her eyes were wide in surprise. The tiled floor was smooth and shining, the hardwood floor looked polished and new. To the right was a large carpeted living room with a couch and a television and a few book cases filled to the brim.

“I will give you a short tour.”

His voiced snapped her from her immense awe.

“Hai…”

Itachi opened a small door to the right of them to reveal a laundry room. There were a couple shelves with laundry and cleaning supplies.

“There is a half bathroom through here.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yes, I know it’s a strange layout.”

She followed him into the room to another door that opened to a tiny space with a toilet and a sink. He closed the door and led her into the living room. Her socked feet padded along the carpet.

“Here we have a closet. I have futons in here, though I’ve not used them. The carpet tends to be comfortable on its own.” He slid open a wooden closet that was pushed into the corner. “there are also blankets, feel free to use them.”

He continued the tour down the hall.

“This is my office.”

“Office?”

He pushed the door open and there was indeed an office. _His office is bigger than my room…_ Even more bookshelves lined the walls, all surrounding a large dark brown desk with a desktop computer, a lamp, and various supplies. He pulled open another door:

“This is my room.”

There was yet another shelve of books in his room, by a queened sized bed and a dresser. The small door in the room, she assumed, was a closet. He pointed to the door across from his.

‘This is the full restroom.”

She peeked in to see a neat, decent sized space with a ceramic embedded tub and a plastic white curtain. When she exited, he opened the door beside it.

“This will be your room.”

She walked into the room and glanced around. The floor was carpeted as well, in a soft, shaggy cream color. The bed was a full size and the dresser was white. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and an open closet.

“…is…” she spun around to look up at him, “is it really okay?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“You must be tired, please sleep well. We can decide when to retrieve the last of your things tomorrow.”

“Un, good night!”

**Sunday Morning**

Sumire’s body remained still even when she became fully awake. The bed was sinfully soft and warm, her face sunk so deeply into the pillow that her right eye could barely see past the edge of the cushion. She shifted slightly and became aware of a savory scent coming from outside the door. Despite wanting to remain her stomach growled loudly. She forced herself to slide off the bed and head to the door. She slunk to the restroom to wash her face, then went in search of the source of the mouth-watering scent. In the kitchen was Itachi, fully dressed, and in an apron, standing over the stove. On the marble countertop were multiple plates covered in omelet, fruits, steamed vegetables, sausage, and toast.

“Whoa.”

“Good morning,” he spoke without turning to her.

“Good morning.”

“I figured when you awoke you would be hungry. Have a seat, everything is almost ready.”

She shyly entered the kitchen and sat on a wooden stool lined with a soft blue cushion. He placed a fried fish dish on the table and then set a bowl of rice in front of her. After another moment, he set another bowl, this time with miso soup.

“West meets east breakfast?” she asked.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like to eat, so I made a lot…”

She giggled.

“Thank you.”

She took a piece of rolled omelet and took a small bite. A slightly creamy, salty, and sweet taste blossomed on her tongue.

“It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad,” he opened his fridge, “would you like water, milk, orange juice, or tea?”

“…orange juice?”

He poured her a glass then took a seat across from her. They ate in silence for quite a few moments. Sumire took an excited bite of sausage. Itachi suddenly paused.

“I have made too much… haven’t I?”

“…hah… I will do my best to finish.”

“So, your appetite has returned?”

“Un!” she took another bite.

“Did you sleep alright?”

“Un!” she was smiling, “I feel really rested. Thank you.”

He nodded slowly. A short while later:

“I’m so full.” She moaned, rubbing her stomach.

“I’m sorry, I always do this.” Itachi was watching her with a pitying expression.

“You make this much every day?”

“I make too much when I have a guest.”

She stretched a bit.

“It’s okay, I’m grateful. I hadn’t really eaten at all this week so…”

_Oh no._

His expression changed, but he made no comment. She averted her gaze.

“I’ll help you wash the dishes.” She said softly.

“Please,” he began, “go rest. I will handle it.”

“…but…”

“I want you to relax, you’ve had a lot on your mind. You deserve a break.”

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he would not take her assistance.

“Okay, thank you.”

Sumire returned to the guest room and sat on the edge of the best, staring at the blank wall. _Is it really okay to do this? I feel like I’m imposing, I could survive on my own for a while and… if I try to leave he might get mad… wait no, Itachi-san is not Hisashi. He’s not inviting me to stay because he wants to get something out of me. He’s genuinely concerned about me._

“Sumire-san.”

Itachi appeared in her doorway.

“Yes?”

“If you haven’t changed your mind. I’m able to help you retrieve your things later this afternoon.” He paused. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay. I recognize the idea of living alone with a man might be difficult for you, considering that situation is where most of your trauma occurred…”

_Itachi-san is super-duper perceptive._

“Honestly, I would prefer I charge you nothing and to me it is not imposing at all… as I told you, this room is unused and if offering you this room keeps you safe, then you are always welcome. But you are free to come and go as you please. I wanted to assure you of that.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes were glossy. “Thank you so much.”

“Is 3 pm alright?”

She nodded.

“I’m going into my office for a while. If you need anything, I’ll be there.”

“Okay, oh, is it alright if I take a shower?”

“Sure,”

“I didn’t bring my shower things though…”

“You can use mine if the scents don’t bother you, do you have a change of clothes?”

“Oh no.”

“I think I have some smaller clothing that no longer fits me.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, I will be back in a moment.”

Sumire peeked into his room again, studying the layout for no apparent reason.

“I have these.” He pulled out a small pair of khaki’s in beige. “These are actually Sasuke’s… from his middle school days.”

He rose and showed it to her.

“This may be the smallest bottom I have, if you don’t mind it.”

“I will try it on.”

She patiently waited as he returned to his drawer and lifted a folded gray sweater.

“This is a bit small for me. It will still be loose on you probably.”

“That’s okay. Better loose clean clothes that dirty fitting clothes.”

He set the folded sweater into her hands.

“Towel.” He said more so to himself than her and he went to a small closet in the hallway.

He handed her a large blue fleece towel.

“Thank you.”

“Ah.”

He smiled at her before disappearing behind the door to his office. Sumire entered the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her.

 _Itachi-san’s apartment is so nice._ She turned on the water, while waiting for it to heat up she undressed. The scent of the body wash wasn’t unpleasant, it was a fresh, slightly herbal, musky concoction that lathered easily in her small hands. The pressure from the water was stronger than her own, the tub was wider and generally more spacious. As she scrubbed her skin as best she could, given she only had her hands, she brushed over the scar just above the crease where her hip and thigh met. She could see it if she jutted her hips forward and angled her neck right _. I don’t want to waste his water._ She quickly finished scrubbing her body and she rinsed it off. After doing the same with his shampoo she shut off the water and squeezed as much water from her hair as she could.

Itachi heard the water shut off and he flipped the pages of the large textbook in front of him. He read the words without reading them, as he reached the end of a paragraph he released a low, soft sigh. He leaned back in his office chair and gazed at the cream-colored ceiling. _I’ve become distracted and she’s been in my home for less than twenty-four hours._ A gentle knock came upon his office door.

“Come in.”

The slow opening of the door had his heard suddenly beating quickly, as though he had been anticipating her reveal. Her damp hair was tied up into a bun, pulled back so the skin of her face was taut. The bags beneath her eyes were more prominent, but did not take away from her subtle beauty. Her pink, slightly plump lips were parted, her round chin titled down bashfully, her dark eyes were looking up at him with an intensity that was natural and not at all intentional. She blinked her black eyelashes at him and spoke:

“Do you have a belt I could borrow?”

He saw her hand bunching up the waistline of the beige khaki’s, the edge of it sliding down on her slender hips.

“Yes.” He stood.

His eyes had caught sight of a mark on her pale skin, but were he to ask he would be admitting to eyeing her with desire, something he had sworn not to do.

He rose and walked past her to his room where he retrieved a small dark brown belt that was a few years old. When he handed it to her, she began to put it on in front of him. He did not mean to stare, but watching her put clothes on was, an exciting idea. It meant she had been naked in his home. He remained stoic despite the growing excitement within him. He returned to his office. _I must not think strange things._

X

Sumire tightened the belt to the very last loop and let out a soft sound of discomfort. She moved It one over, then sighed in relief. The pantlegs billowed around her ankles, the sweater hung low over her thighs. She felt somewhat weighed down, but was not displeased.

Her next task was to brush out her wet hair. She did so thoroughly, she was not rushed for time or made nervous by impending danger, she was aware of a great sense of safety.

Laying down her intentions were to rest her muscles, but the fluffy comforters had quickly lulled her to sleep.

A few hours passed and Itachi realized things were quiet, though he was adjusted to silence, knowing there was another body made him weary. He knocked on the guest room door, when he heard nothing he slowly opened it.

Her dark hair was splayed around her head, her expression calm. Again, her lips were parted, the shoulder not pressing into the mattress rose and fell slowly with her shallow breaths.

He peeked at his watch and found it was nearing 2 pm. He knelt beside her and shook her gently.

Her eyelids fluttered and she saw a handsome face haloed in a pale, yellow light. Her heart beat rapidly, his slight smile and half-lidded eyes were filled with a noticeable fondness.

“We should have some lunch before we retrieve your things.”

“Okay.” Her voice was sleepy.

He went to the kitchen. As she was rubbing her eyes she remembered the amount of food he had made in the morning. She quickly climbed out of the bed and padded to the kitchen.

Itachi was pulling things from the refrigerator, he was crouched with his arms on his knees. Sumire leaned over him, putting her hands on his shoulder.

“What are you looking for?”

He shifted, but did not push her off.

“I am unsure. I have plenty for a few things.”

“I’m still kind of full, how about something light? Like a salad?”

“That sounds good.”

“Would you like help?” she asked.

He set a few vegetables on the cutting board on the counter.

“Will you clean and cut the vegetables while I make the dressing?”

“Okay!” Sumire was excited to be cooking alongside him.

The air was soon filled with the sounds of water running and steady knife cuts.

“What dressing are you making?”

“I was thinking of trying a sweet miso.”

“Ooh, I’ve never had that before.”

Sumire patted the water from the lettuce and chopped them into neat squares while Itachi retrieved a large amount of condiments from the cabinet. He measured extremely carefully, his hands were moving steadily as he poured and mixed.

“I only have one large bowl, unfortunately.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind sharing.”

He brought the bowl down from the highest cabinet while she thinly slice and peeled the cucumber and carrots.

“Sumire-san.”

“Hai?”

“Will you try this?” he had taken a tasting spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the creamy pink and orange mixture.

He held it out to her and she leaned over to lick the spoon. His pulse increased as he watched a small pink tongue dark out over her lips.

“That’s really tasty!”

“Does it need any adjustment?”

“Um… no it’s fine. I like things a bit sweet.”

He was smiling.

“Me too.”

X

They stopped by an office supply store where they obtained a few boxes, that Itachi insisted on purchasing for her.

“I just realized,” they were in his car again, “Don’t we have to go help striking the sets?”

“Pein-kantoku called late last night and said cleanup will be postponed until Friday. He stated we all could use a few days to decompress.”

“Oh,”

“He likely wanted to give you time to settle your situation as well.”

_That’s so kind of him._

Sumire’s phone went off in her pocket. She checked the caller ID then placed the device against her ear.

“Deidara-san.”

“Sumire, how are you? Is everything okay, un?”

“Yes, I’m doing well. How are you?”

“Did you figure out what you’re doing?”

“…yes I did.”

“Good.”

_Will he be upset if I tell him? He’s going to find out anyway._

“Itachi-san offered me his guest room until I find a place of my own.” She explained in a weak voice.

“I thought so.” He paused “Stay safe, if anything happens you’re always welcome at my place, un.”

She blushed:

“Thank you.”

“Un, take care.”

The phone clicked and the call ended.

Itachi used his palm to smoothly turn the car onto her street. When he parked, together they exited the car and entered her mostly empty apartment.

“Where can I help you?”

“Will you pack what you find in the kitchen? Thankfully, I don’t have very many things so this shouldn’t take too long.”

“Alright.”

Sumire packed away her clothes in a suitcase and a large duffel bad. She carefully laid the Yukata on top of the clothing before closing the suitcase. She used a single box to put the trinkets and items she had throughout her room. _I actually have so little._

She packed away her laptop and cords, then brought the full suitcase and duffle bag to the hallway. She double-checked every inch of the room in case she missed something. She did the same with the bathroom.

When she walked out again her suitcase and duffle bag were gone. She set the box down in the empty space then went to the closet in the hall where there were a few towels. She placed them on the top of the mostly full box and headed to the main tatami room. Itachi appeared in the doorway.

“Any more boxes?”

“Just this one.”

He took the box and watched her as she checked the empty tatami room, then she released a sigh. “Are the alright?”

“…yeah. I’ll take the key to the landlord.”

“I’ll meet you at the car.”

X

The woman was small and middle-aged, seated in a chair in front of her own apartment. She smiled up at Sumire when she neared.

“Thank you for everything.” Sumire said.

“It’s sad to see you go.”

Sumire bowed deeply and turned away quickly. Itachi was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw her wiping tears and he straightened.

“Are you alright?”  
“Un.”

He gazed at her in deep concern. He waited until she was patting her cheeks and taking an encouraging deep breath.

“Are you ready to go?”

She nodded. He opened the door for her and she climbed in, clipped her seatbelt, and glanced back at all of her things, neatly stacked in the back of his car. The weight of the situation came over her and tears began to fall again.

Itachi silently started the car. Sumire shrunk in her seat, shut her eyes, she didn’t want to watch the apartment grow smaller as they drove away.

X

The entire process had taken less than two hours. Itachi remained silent while they unpacked the car and brought most of her things to her room. He took the box with the kitchen supplies and set it on one of the marble counters. He had cleared a shelf, during her nap earlier (the lowest shelf of course) and placed her dishes there. He did the same with a portion of one drawer. When he was done, he folded up the box and pushed it into the recycling bin.

The door to the guest room was slightly ajar, inside he saw the small woman kneeling by the dresser, organizing her clothes in the drawers. Tears were still rolling down her face. He wasn’t sure what to do. The pain in his chest was immense. He waited a few moments to consider the idea that had popped into his head. His fist knocked against the door before he stepped inside. She was wiping her eyes again as he knelt beside her. He raised his arms slightly when she looked at him, but they slowly fell along with his gaze, embarrassment present in his expression.

She suddenly burst into laughter. His flush increased and she wrapped her arms around his torso. He was stiff, as he patted her hair. _Embracing someone who is in tears is not usual for him I guess…_

“Would you like some hot cocoa?”

Her red eyes lit up and she gazed at him.

“Really?”

That wasn’t quite the response he was expecting but his lip curled into a slight smile.

“Yes, I also have whipped cream”

Her eyes got even bigger.

“I’ll go make some.”

“Un, thank you.”

He went off to the kitchen while she more eagerly unpacked her things. _I love hot chocolate. I get it so rarely, I am so excited._ When she finished, she padded to the kitchen where he was stirring a whisk in a pot.

“That smells so nice…”

“It’s almost done, we can have it in the living room and watch some television, that is, if you don’t have work to do.”

She shook her head:

“Nope, I’m completely free.”

When he didn’t respond, she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

_I don’t know exactly how to feel right now. I’m out of my apartment, I’m here with Itachi-san in his apartment and I’m going to be living here. It isn’t really normal for two people to live together, unless they are “together” or at least that’s what I’ve heard before. Something about, bad for a girl’s reputation, but who knows me well enough to worry about my reputation? It’s not like I have any family that will look bad if I stay here, but then… what about Itachi-san? He’s an Uchiha! His family is huge and wealthy and well-known… could I possibly be putting him in danger or at least an uncomfortable situation? Why didn’t I think about this before agreeing to move in with him! Damn it!_

Itachi circled the couch holding two mugs. He paused at the hard look on her face.

“Here is your cocoa.”

“Thank you.” She took the mug carefully, studying the small mountain of whip cream atop it.

“Itachi-san?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that it’s okay that I’m here? Your family…”

“As far as my family is concerned there is not much to worry about. We are not in deep communication, my affairs are separate.”  
“But, aren’t there eyes on you… family image… and…”

“I’ve never been concerned about such a thing. In fact, to many, I’m not considered part of the family.”

Her sad expression made him smile.

“Thank you for worrying, but everything is fine.”

“…hm…” her look was unconvinced.

“Just focus on yourself.”

She brought the mug to her lips and released an overjoyed sound. She licked her lips once the warm, rich chocolatey beverage coated her tongue. A smudge of cream remained at the edge of her lip.

“You’ve forgotten some.” He said, his hand reached out.

“Huh?”

His thumb gently lifted the small white spot and he placed it in his mouth. Her face became beet red and she looked away from him.

“Thank you.” Her voice was tiny and barely audible.  
_Whoa. What… I…_ Her flushed remained as she sipped at the cocoa, more careful this time to not leave any around her lips. She stole a glance at the man seated beside her, who had turned on the television. The edge of his mouth twitch slightly. She pried her eyes away. _He looks so pleased with himself._

_This whole day has been… strange… I feel like I’m in some sort of dream._


	2. Cousin's Advice

**One Wednesday Morning, Many Weeks Ago**

“Shisui.”

“Yes.”

“How does one know if one has developed romantic feelings for someone?”

“That’s not something you can really describe. It’s just a feeling.”

“I see.”

“If you’re telling me this… does that mean you’ve developed feelings for someone?”

“…”

“So… who is she?” a grin appeared on his face.

Itachi sighed loudly and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“I am unsure if it is true or not.”

“When did you start thinking about this?”

“…”

“Or…” Shisui, perceptive of his friend’s difficulty expressing emotion, decided to reword his question. “Tell me about when you first met her.”

“…”

“What was your impression of her?”

Itachi remained as he was with his body leaning against the counter. He stared down at the linoleum, recalling when he first saw her.

“When I first heard her voice, I thought it was so soft and delicate, but I hadn’t realized she was the new intern. I thought there was simply a girl who was lost on campus and had wandered in.”

Shisui did his best to resist grinning.

“When I saw her… I had this horrid feeling in my stomach. A strange fluttering…”

Shisui’s lips curled up.

“She was so small. Her eyes were huge and dark, filled with anxiety. I could tell she was absolutely terrified but…”  Itachi’s eyes took on a distant quality. “She was fidgeting, so nervous but somehow also eager.”

Itachi looked up at the ceiling:

“She introduced herself and I suddenly wanted to vomit. She bowed incredibly low and her posture was perfect, hearing her voice and seeing her lips move, I felt as though the world was closing in on me.”

Shisui picked up a glass and sipped at his water, hiding his smile.

“I immediately asked her if she was the intern and when she confirmed it, I…”

“What?”

“I raised my hand for a handshake like a fool.”

Shisui chuckled:

“That visit to the United States, huh?”

Itachi’s face had flushed.

“I must have seemed like an idiot.” He placed a hand to his forehead.

“How did she react?”

“She grabbed my hand with both of hers. Her skin was incredibly soft. I must have seemed so awkward.”

“…love at first sight.”

Itachi had both hands over his face now.

“I don’t really believe in such a thing.”  
“It sounds like you developed a crush on her immediately.”

“I didn’t think so. I wasn’t expecting a stunning young woman to be the intern.”

“Stunning?”

Itachi’s exhausted expression caused a pitying, but understanding smile to come to Shisui’s face.

“Sorry for teasing you, I just have never heard you talk about a girl like this.” he reached out and patted him on the shoulder, “It’s a nice to hear you fancy someone… so… what happened after that?”

“She became injured within twenty minutes of arriving and I sent her home.”

“Injured?”

“Our youngest crew member caused her to fall down the stairs…” another dreamy look came upon the younger Uchiha’s features. “She asked me to call her by her first name when she awoke. I can’t even begin to describe how pleased that made me…”

“How did you respond?”

“I asked her to call me by my first name as well.”

“Good, good. And?”

“I offered to show her around, but Tobi tried to come along. Thankfully, Deidara pulled him away.”

“Alright.”

“And just when I thought I could speak to her alone for a bit, she looked as though she was going to pass out. As much as I wanted to get to know her I had to send her home.”

“It makes sense. Have you gotten to speak to her alone since?”

Instead of answering his question his face looked distant again:

“A flush appeared on her cheeks when we were talking…”

“Did it?”

“She looked incredible.”

“Did you immediately imagine bedding her?”

Itachi’s head dropped.

“Sorry, sorry.” Shisui laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. “But there’s no shame in wanting to sleep with a girl, you know.”

Itachi sighed loudly.

“Dirty thoughts are natural.”

“I understand, please stop.”

Shisui chuckled again.

“So… did you get her number?”

“I did, before sending her home.”

“Lovely.”

“The next time I saw her she was being thrown off the stage by Tobi. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.”

“Perfect.”

Itachi registered Shisui’s praises, but did not wish to fully acknowledge them.

“Not much happened after that,” Itachi continued. “Though I did receive this interesting text from her last night and I haven’t decided how to respond.”

“Show me.”

Itachi pulled up the thread and held it out to his cousin.

“She must be drunk.”

“I thought so as well.”

“It seems as though she has a better experience of you than some of the other men. Naturally. The worse the other guys are the better you’ll likely appear. In addition to how great you are normally.”

Itachi shrunk a bit and his phone suddenly vibrated. He read the new text:

_Itachi-sama, I am so sorry about the text I sent you last night. I had a few too many drinks and the stress from the day had gotten to me. When I passed you out of work I thought I had spoken rudely to you and I wanted to originally apologize for that. No matter how I clash with other members, I shouldn’t take it out on you. I hope you will forgive me for the mistakes I’ve made recently._

_Sincerely,_

_Koizumi Sumire_

Shisui watched in delight as a smile came upon his cousin’s features, a rare honest smile. _He’s really fallen for this girl. I can tell._ While Itachi replied to her text Shisui asked:

“Are you going to make a move?”

“I don’t know if I should. If I did… I wouldn’t know how to go about it…”

“You know a good place to kiss a girl is her chest.”

“…her chest?”

“Well, people would be expecting lips, cheek, forehead, all of that, but if you want to be original you should kiss her somewhere she wouldn’t expect.”

“…this sounds like an awful idea.”

“I know for a fact that the collar bone is sensitive.”

“…”

“Just a nip and she’ll be in love with you forever.”

Itachi sighed again.

“Maybe use some tongue.”

“Shisui.”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop.”

**More Than One Month Later…**

The empty mugs were rested on the coffee table, in front of them. The screen played some animal documentary that Sumire was only mildly interested in. Itachi was seated, with perfect posture, beside her. He slowly let his gaze travel to the small woman beside him. She tucked her legs up to her left.

“Sumire-san.”

“Hai?”

“Are you… will you tell me how this all happened? How you came to be evicted?”

“Oh.” She pulled her legs closer to her body. “Well…”

“My apologies. I realize it happened only recently. We can wait…”

“No, it’s fine! I just wasn’t expecting you to ask so suddenly.”  
He fell silent.

“Sakura had been acting strangely for the past few weeks. Our lease was up for renewal and she ended it without telling me right away.”

“Why did she not continue it… or how is it that the landlord didn’t inform you as well?”

“I never had my name placed on the lease because I have an awful credit score. We agreed ahead of time that I would pay Sakura my half of the lease when I can.” Sumire released a soft sigh, “and she moved in with Sasuke. That’s why she canceled the lease.”

 _I thought my brother had a hand in this._ Her eyes widened when he suddenly bowed his head.

“I’m sorry my brother has caused you so much trouble.”

“Itachi-san, please. It’s okay.” She patted his shoulder. “You are my senior. It feels so strange to have you bow your head to me.”

“Have you spoken to her again yet?” he spoke after raising her head.

“No, I haven’t tried contacting her and she hasn’t tried contacting me.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s only been a little while. I don’t know if I even want to yet.”

“It would be understandable if you never do.”

Sumire nodded slowly.

“Don’t feel pressured to right away. I’m sure the time will come if it is meant to come.”

“Itachi-san is so wise.”

He smiled.

**Monday Morning**

Sumire finished preparing for class and entered the kitchen where she had planned to find a quick snack before heading off.

“Good morning.” She chirped at the tall Uchiha standing at the sink.

“Good morning, are you heading off to class?”

“Yes.” She fished into the fridge for a prepackaged pastry and unwrapped it.

She nipped at the chocolate croissant watching him as he wiped his hand on a towel.

“Here,” he opened the fridge again and pulled out a box. “I prepared this for your lunch.”

“…bento? For me?” her eyes widened.

“Yes.”

“Thank you so much.”

She accepted the box with both hands, still gazing at it in awe.

“Of course.” He returned to the sink to finish washing dishes.

Sumire feeling slightly awkward, moved to the living room to finish her croissant.

“I’m heading out!” she called from the front door.

“Have a nice day.” He called back.

X

Sumire and Hinata sat beside one another on a bench near the art center.

“Everyone was so worried about you. You didn’t come to class for a whole week, we thought something had happened.”

“I’m okay.” Sumire released a soft sigh.

“Over the weekend Ino told me what she heard from Sakura… I didn’t want to assume anything, but is everything is alright at home? Did… did you…”

“Un… I found someplace to live.”

“Thank goodness. I’m so sorry about what happened… even though Ino told me about Sakura’s side, it sounded really unfair…”

Sumire remained silent, slowly unwrapping the bento box. She lifted the lid and let out a soft gasp.

“Hmm?”

“It’s so pretty.”

The large section of the plastic box was filled with rice balls in the shape of pandas with spots and eyes made from patches of seaweed. There were a few pieces of rolled omelet filled with ham and shaped into stars. Tucked in the top corner were octopus-wieners with smiles carefully placed atop each one. Cradling each piece in place were pickled radish and slices of cucumber and carrots.

“Whoa, it is… you didn’t make it?”

“No… my roommate made it for me…”

“Really? Who… who is your roommate?”

Sumire raised her head.

“If… if I tell you will you keep it a secret?”

“…even from Naruto-kun?”

Sumire shook her head.

“No one. Please, tell absolutely no one.”

Hinata nodded:

“I promise.”

“I’m living with Sasuke’s older brother…”

“…Sasuke’s? His older brother?”

“Un. He’s my co-worker and when I told him about what was happening… he offered me his spare room until I can figure out where to go.”

“That was very kind of him.”

“It was…” she paused. “Please don’t tell anyone, especially not Ino. I love her, but if you tell her she will tell everyone. I just settled into his apartment and I want things to calm down before… well… before things change or…”

“I see. If anything happens, you are always welcome in my home.”

“Thank you, Hinata.”

Sumire lifted a star shaped rolled omelet and took a bite. She smiled at the colorful and neatly formed food in her lap. _Itachi-san is so thoughtful._

X

“What if I put too much sugar in the omelet? What if the rice balls fall apart when she picks it up? It would be humiliating.”

“Relax Itachi. I’m sure if it did she wouldn’t be upset. She’s probably grateful.”

Itachi leaned back in his chair and readjusted his fingers around the cell phone he held to his ear.

“I think you can relax and take your time now. She’s going to spend much less time around the other men, so you have an even greater chance of winning her heart.” Shisui encouraged his cousin.

“But I don’t have a lot of time… the…”

“I know, let me take care of that. I’ll run interception while you catch the girl of your dreams, don’t you worry about that.”

“Thank you, Shisui.”

“No problem. Keep me updated cousin.”

“Sure.”

Itachi hung up his phone. He let out a huff and opened one of the many textbooks on his desk.

X

“Sumire-san, I was wondering…”

“Yes Hinata.”

Their class had ended early that day.

“Would you go with me to the mall? I have…” her face reddened.

“What? Getting waxed?”

“No!” her flush increased. “Naruto-kun’s birthday is coming up and… I wanted to surprise him with a new… outfit…”

“…you mean lingerie?”

Hinata nodded.

“I see, I see. Sure, I’ll come along.”

They arrived at the mall shortly and walked directly to the lingerie shop. Though Hinata was nervous, Sumire calmed her and helped her find the perfect set. Outside the shop, they passed a small costume shop and Sumire paused at the front.

“I haven’t seen this shop before.”

“Neither have I, maybe it’s new?”

They entered and looked around.

“Welcome!” an energetic male voice called from the back.

Sumire found herself drawn to a rack filled with white colored costumes. She wasn’t sure what they were at first, but as she looked through them she realized they were frilly aprons. _They’re so cute._

The man approached them a bright smile on his face.

“I see you found the aprons. They are machine-washable so if you do decide to cook and clean while wearing one, they are easy to clean.”

Sumire nodded. As she looked through she found a small apron with pleated edges. The price tag was marked down and she felt a bit of excitement. She took the apron off the hook and held it up to study all of it.

“We have a few marked down. You see we receive the unsold stock from some larger stores. Mostly from stores that sell adult products.”

“…adult?”

“The apron you are holding was originally sold as a lingerie piece, but it’s functional enough that it could be used as your daily apron.”

“I see… that’s why it’s so cute.”

Hinata nudged her.

“I think it’d look good on you.”

Sumire smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. _Would Itachi-san like it?_ Her eyes widened at her sudden thought. _Why do I care if he likes it or not? It’s Itachi-san… he’s a sweetheart and caring, but… Back then he said he was interested in me, but maybe it was just a passing moment or something. There’s no way he’d still be interested in me, he’s… just a good friend._ She gazed at the soft material in front of her again, then pressed it to her chest. _I want to wear it in front of him… just to see how he reacts…_

X

Later that evening Sumire entered the kitchen and started preparing dinner. She had slid the small apron over her body and carefully tied it. Now she was turning on the rice cooker and slicing vegetables. She nervous glanced back down the hall, wondering if he would appear. When he didn’t she returned to slicing. She turned a piece of fish over in a frying pan and yelped when a bit of oil splashed onto her hand. While running it under some water she heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just splashed some oil on myself.” She responded.

She spun around and showed him. Itachi paused when he saw Sumire in her apron, but walked to her nonetheless. He gently took her hand.

“It’s a bit red.”

“Un, I should be okay though.”

“Let me get you some burn cream.”

“Okay.”

Itachi quickly walked back to his office where the first aid kit was kept. He snatched his phone and sent a text to his cousin.

 _She’s wearing an apron. Shisui. Help._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

He returned to Sumire with the first aid kit. She placed the cooked fish on a plate and set the sauté pan down. Sumire watched his stoic expression as he massaged the soothing cream into her hand.

“Thank you!” she smiled up at him. “Dinner should be ready soon.”

He nodded and took the supplies back into his office. He picked up his phone and read the reply.

 _Kiss her._ _(´ ε ` )_ _♡_

 _That’s not helping!_ _(_ _ᗒᗣᗕ_ _)՞_

Itachi sighed and dropped himself in his office chair. He tapped his knee impatiently while waiting for a reply.

_Has she said anything about it? Did you say anything to her about it?_

_No._

_Then compliment her on it. That’s the least you can do… then once she’s all blushing lay some lips on her._ _(_ _っ_ _˘з(˘_ _⌣_ _˘ )_ _♡_

Itachi’s forehead hit the desk. _Why do I ask him for advice?_ He rubbed his forehead and responded.

_Do you have any other ideas? I can’t just kiss her._

_Well complimenting her should be enough._

_What should I say?_

_Something like: I’ve never seen you so beautiful… or I want to see you in that again and nothing else._

_(_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_

 _Don’t you mean: (_ _눈_ _/_\_ _눈_ _)_

 _You’re not my cousin anymore._ _(_ _凸_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _凸_

 _< (_ _￣︶￣_ _) >_ _Just tell her she looks pretty. Don’t think about it too hard. If it’s a compliment from you I’m sure she’ll take it well._

Itachi released another sigh.

“Itachi-san! Dinner is ready!” the high-pitched voice called from the kitchen.

He gathered his courage and willed a calm expression to his face. Back in the kitchen he paused again taking in her image. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Beneath her apron was short-sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of black form-hugging jeans. She walked about the kitchen in yellow slippers and a slight skip in her step. He was taken by the smile on her face as she served the fish and various dishes.

“Sumire-san.”

“Hai?” she placed a full bowl of rice on his side of the island table.

“That apron really compliments your figure.” _I shouldn’t have said that._

Her face suddenly flushed and she averted her eyes away from him.

“Thank you…” she motioned towards the table. “Please come sit and eat.”

He sat down and she sat across from him. Neither could look directly at the other as they ate, but the tension was broken when Itachi spoke:

“This is very good.”

She glanced up only to look back down again.

“Thank you… I know it doesn’t compare to Itachi-san’s cooking…”

A reddish tint appeared on his cheeks and he continued to eat, staring at the table. The awkward silence was maintained far after they had completed their meal.

“Let me wash the dishes.” He rose.

“You don’t have to.”

“You’ll wash the cream off your hand, I’ll take care of it. Thank you for the meal.”

“A…alright…”

Sumire went to her bedroom, sliding off her slippers, and putting on her favorite pair of fuzzy socks. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the closed door. _Itachi-san… he’s so sweet. Does he have a girlfriend? I feel as though he doesn’t… why would he let me move in if he did? Why am I thinking about this anyway? I’ve been here for less than three days and I’m already thinking about Itachi-san this way? I’m so easily swayed… no wonder I keep getting taken advantage of… no stop. Don’t think like that. I should think about what I’m going to do after my internship ends… that’s coming soon. I should get a job, that way I can move out quickly and I won’t be bothering Itachi-san for too long._

_What should I do right now though… watch TV?_

She stood and re-entered the hallway, nearly running into the tall Uchiha.

“Oh sorry.” She belted.

“No, I’m sorry.”

They both froze in place staring at the floor.

“…you’ve… you’ve put socks on…” _I’m a failure as a man._

“Oh… yes… they’re my favorite. They’re owls.” She lifted her foot and wiggled it.

She set her foot down and hugged herself, still unable to meet his eyes.

“They’re very cute…”

“Thank you.”

“…”

“…”

“Well… um…”

She looked up at him.

“Goodnight.” He said quickly and rushed into his room.

“Goodnight.” She spoke softly as his door closed.

At the soft click the latch in the door made, she realized her face was extremely hot. She patted her cheeks and made her way back to the living room. W _e’re so awkward around each other. I wonder if the other Uchiha’s are this awkward._

X

_Why didn’t you just smooch her?_

_Shisui._ _(`_ _ー_ _´)_

 _(_ _っ_ _ಠ_ _‿_ _ಠ_ _)_ _っ_ _You know you want too._

_I already told you why I can’t._

_Then ask her out on a date._

_Is that appropriate? If it doesn’t work out, we will still be living together._

_I don’t see how it won’t work out. You’re irresistible._ _(*¯ ³¯*)_ _♡_

_When would be a good time to ask her?_

_Not more than one week. Can’t wait forever._

_Okay… I’ll ask her sometime this weekend._

_You can do it!_ _(_ _╯✧▽✧_ _)_ _╯_


	3. Courage

“Itachi-san, I’ll go grab the mail.” Sumire had a few more minutes to kill before they had to leave for work.

“Ah.”

She returned a few minutes later, shuffling through the papers reflexively. _Why would I have any mail I haven’t changed my address with the school yet._ She re-entered the apartment and remained at the door still holding the envelopes in her hands. _Whoa._ She reread the senders address on one of them. _Harvard? The American university, Harvard?_

“Is there much mail?” Itachi emerged from his bedroom fully dressed.

“You’ve got a few…” she held it out to him. “You… have a letter from Harvard…”

“Oh, it’s likely my transcript.”

“…Transcript?”

“Yes, I’m finishing a degree.”

“Wait, but… you’re here and not…”

“They allowed me to do independent study.”

“Oh, wow. Why Harvard and not Tokyo University?”

“I completed my master’s in business at Tokyo University.”

“Wow…” he took the small stack of envelopes. “Um… what degree are you getting?”

“I’m finishing my Doctorate in International Business.”

“That’s amazing, congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t… when did you… you’re…”

“How am I obtaining a Doctorate when I am only twenty-six?”

“Um… well… yes…”

“My father pushed me through grade school quickly. I finished my first bachelors when I was sixteen and my first masters when I was twenty.”

“First… first?” her eyes remained wide.

“…yes.” Itachi’s face was reddening slightly. “It’s… it’s not that impressive.”

“Not that impre… Itachi-san! You’re a genius!”

“…we should be on our way.”

She was smiling up at him. _So cute, he’s so humble. Itachi-san is a sweetheart._

**X**

Breaking down sets took all of Friday morning and most of Friday afternoon. Sumire had noticed a distant air coming from the men around her. Her anxiety wavered in and out throughout the day because of this. _Are they treating me differently after what happened?_ She washed her hands in one of the many porcelain basins in the women’s bathroom, her fingers were sore from working with heavy tools she was not accustomed to. She exited the bathroom.

“Hey there little one.”

“Kisame-sama, hi.”

“You look well rested.” His comment was accompanied by an amused chuckle.

“I am, Itachi-san is very quiet.”

“I figured he’d be keeping you up all night.”

“Why would you think that?”

“You’re the most oblivious girl in the world.”

_…what the hell? What am I missing?_

He studied the confused expression on her face, then burst into laughter.

“Poor Itachi-san.”

Sumire pouted, her cheeks puffing with irritation. _Seriously what is he on about? Am I bugging Itachi-san? Should I not have moved in with him?_

“What are you doing to her, un?” Deidara joined them in the foyer, his hands stuffed into the large pockets of his pants.

“Just teasing.” Kisame shifted his balance but continued to stare down at Sumire.

She turned her puffed face to the blonde, eyes still narrowed with frustration.

“That’s a face.”

“Kisame-sama is accusing me of things.”

“What things?”

“I’m not sure.”

Diedara’s gaze traveled slowly from her adorably swollen face to the sharp-featured shark man, grinning his trademark grin. A series of thoughts, some wild and impossible, some mundane, passed through his mind in quick succession.

“What’d you accuse her of, un?”

“I said she looks well rested.”

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing!” she huffed, raising her arms then immediately dropping them so they slapped her sides.

“I thought Itachi-san would be keeping her up all night.”

Deidara scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. _So it’s something that comment?_ Sumire’s cheeks deflated. _By Deidara-san’s reaction it has something to do with that…_

“You should give him more credit,” Kisame continued, he was glad to have someone who understood his meaning.

“I’ll give credit where credit is due un.”

“Easy there.”

The Uchiha they were speaking of entered the foyer, heading towards the group.

“He hasn’t had the guts, why should I be easy on him? The blonde let his condescending eyes fall on the taller man who had stopped a few feet away.

“Sumire, come here.”

“Huh?”

His hand slipped behind her back and drew her almost against him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered:

“Just because you’re in his home, doesn’t mean he’s won, un.”

Sumire pushed against him, her small hands pressed into his chest. Her cheeks were lit a flame with embarrassment. _Won what? What is he talking about?_

**X**

Itachi took in the scene before him. _Does he think this will infuriate me?_ The cell phone in his hand creaked as his fingers tightened around it. He turned away and instead entered the men’s bathroom where he speed-dialed his cousin.

“Hey cousin.”

“Shisui…”

“What’s up? You sound upset.”

“How should I react… if another man is making advances on her?”

“Fight him.”

_I truly love my cousin but I do feel exhausted by him sometimes._

The silence made Shisui chuckle:

“Sorry, you make things too easy. Just play it cool. It’ll be tough to watch, but if you were meant for each other, things will fall into place.”

“I see, alright. I don’t want to make the same mistake twice and drive her away.”

“Yeah, again sorry about that, I didn’t think you’d take me seriously.”

“It’s sometimes difficult to decipher if you are joking or not.”

“So are you going to ask her today?”

“If I can be alone with her.”

“Why not ask her at home/”

“I want her to have the option to move away from me. If I ask her in a car or at home she may feel boxed in.”

“Good thinking. Best of luck, soldier.”

“Thank you.”

**X**

“The competition continues,” Kisame walked away from the pair.

Deidara straightened, letting his arm fall. Sumire remained pensive, her eyes glued to the chest of the man in front of her.

_Competition? That crap again?_ When her thoughts calmed, she noticed the puff of the blondes chest and the triumphant smirk on his face.

“What’re you happy about?”

“I think I killed two birds with one stone, un.”

“How so?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

She groaned. _Everyone’s speaking in riddles today._ He hummed confidently while exiting the foyer and even broke into a whistle.

“Are you alright?”

For the first time in a while she was not startled by the voice coming from behind her.

“I’m fine.” She turned around calmly.

Itachi’s breath caught in his throat when their eyes met. His palms were sweating now, a nervousness he hadn’t felt before was filling him. She folded her hands together and hunched up her shoulders, waiting for the man in front of her to speak. _This is my chance,_ he thought, _I should ask her now._

“Itachi-san?” she spoke finally.

His eyes flashed wide for a moment at the sound of her voice.

“Yes?”

“Did you need something from me?”

“Oh… uh…” he fidgeted slightly. “No… no.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna get back to work.”

“Yes… do that.”

Sumire smiled at him and walked back towards the main hall. A look of longing filled his expression, which quickly faded back into calm. He followed her at a distance.

**X**

Sasori emerged from the bathroom stall, his far away gaze had a hint of sullenness to it. He washed his hands and entered the foyer in time to catch the look on the Uchiha’s face. He sighed to himself, his hand reached into his pocket for his own cell phone. _Whatever her name was, I suppose I’ll text her._ He continued into the hall. Backstage he found Sumire packing the last of the silk decorations into a large plastic bin.

“Who are you texting?” she asked playfully, when she noticed the red head entering the room.

“No one.”

“Is it a girl?”

“I said it’s no one.”

“Who is she?” Sumire teased.

The reddish-brown eyes locked onto hers for a moment and she caught an air of sadness coming from him.

“Absolutely…” he paused their stares separating, “no one.”

“Oh…”

He proceeded to pick up a bin and carry it to the storage room.

_Is Sasori-sama okay?_

**Saturday**

_Did you do it?_

_No_

_(_ _；￣_ _Д_ _￣_ _)_

_I had a chance and I blew it._

_You’ll have another chance._

_I don’t know, the other men are making moves…_

_Stop thinking about it so much and just do it._

_I’m not scheduled for work today and she’s already gone to the concert hall._

_Did you offer to give her a ride?_

_No. Darn it._ _(_ _＞_ _﹏_ _＜_ _)_

_You gotta think on your feet in you want to get anywhere with her._ _/_ _╲_ _/\_ _╭_ _[_ _☉_ _﹏_ _☉_ _]_ _╮_ _/\_ _╱_ _\_

_I’ll have to wait until tomorrow._

_You could ask her when she gets home._

_No, I don’t want to pressure her too much._

The phone suddenly started to ring. Itachi placed it against his ear:

“You’re not pressuring her at all! That’s the issue! She may not even know you’re interested!”

Itachi stared blankly at the ceiling, processing his cousin’s words carefully.

“I wonder if Sasuke has this much trouble with women.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

A deep sigh came from the man laying stretched out across his navy blankets.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I have never heard you so nervous about anything, in fact, I’m shocked that this is so difficult for you. You’re an Uchiha, when we have our eye set on something we pursue it to perfection.”

Itachi remained silent and still on his bed.

“Gather the gusto and go for it cousin, you’ve said it yourself, she’s the girl of your dreams.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ita-”

He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. He raised an arm over his eyes, letting out another deep sigh.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Sumire turned at the corner of the street, somewhat relieved to be home. Her body was tired from the long day of studying and essay-writing that the idea of a late afternoon nap was incredibly appealing. Standing near the entrance to the apartment complex was a tall young man. He had spiked dark hair and an air about him that seemed familiar to the small woman She approached cautiously, the natural anxiety of being around men made her hands start to sweat. She gripped her bag tighter against her when he raised his head. A smile formed on his lips.

“Are you Koizumi Sumire?” He asked.

Her footsteps slowed to a stop a few feet away.

“Uh… yes…”

“Uchiha Shisui, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She bowed her head.

_Another Uchiha. No wonder he seems familiar. They all look a bit similar, don’t they?_

Shisui gracefully leaned back until he could peek into the parking lot past the entrance as though he was making sure something was there.

“I’m Itachi’s cousin.” He stated once he straightened.

_His cousin?_

“I wanted to come by to meet you.” He glanced into the parking lot again.

“Ah…”

“You know what, we shouldn’t be standing around like this. Let’s go get a bite to eat.”

“Oh… um… well…”

“My treat. C’mon.” He grinned, successfully silencing any protest she could think of, he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to a black car similar to Itachi’s.

She sat in the passenger side and snapped in her seatbelt robotically. _Why am I just going with him? Is it because he’s Itachi-san’s cousin?_ She squeezed her thighs together and brought her arms close to her body. _It smells like cologne in here. It reminds me of Itachi-san… do all of the Uchiha make their cars smell like a boutique store?_ The car pulled away from the curb and down the street. She nervously looked at the man beside her, noticing a particularly enchanting smile on his handsome face.

“…um…” her voice was quiet, enough so that she thought he wouldn’t hear her.

“Yes?”

“…Uchiha-san… did… did you need something from me?”

“I did have a question, but I think we should eat first.”

The car pulled into a drive thru McDonalds.

“What would you like?”

“…uh… a burger is fine.”

“Okay.”

He called out an order through the drive thru window while Sumire continued to shrink in her seat. _This is so strange, but he’s so nonchalant._ He handed her a small bag after paying, placed two small drinks in the car cup holders, and pulled out of the McDonalds lot back onto the street. _Where are we going? I should ask it aloud, but…_ He continued to drive until they entered a parking lot. Her heartrate picked up, the paper bag crinkled between her fingers, and the air became filled with the scent of fast food. The car slowed to a smooth stop in one of the many empty spaces. He turned off the car and let out a triumphant sigh. He turned his grinning face to her.

“I’m sorry. Am I making you nervous?”

“…a bit…”

“Please don’t worry. I’m not here to interrogate you or anything.”

She remained silent, squeezing the paper bag, and avoiding eye contact.

“Well, before it gets cold we should get started.”

“…oh right.”

She handed him back the bag and he sorted the food between them.

“How are things in school?” He asked before she could take a bite.

“Is that the question you wanted to ask?”

“One of them.”

“I thought this wasn’t an interrogation…”

“It’s not. I just wanted to ask.”

“School is fine. It’s getting close to the end, so I’m a little bit busy and my internship is ending soon too, but I should be okay.”

“That’s good to hear.” He took a big bite of his food.

“…Uchiha-san?”

He made a short hum sound before swallowing:

“Mmm… Shisui is fine, no need to be so formal.”

“…okay. Shisui-san, what were you doing outside Itachi-san’s apartment?”

“I’ve heard nothing but good things about you, I was eager to meet you.”

“…huh…”

“I know this is going to come off very sudden…”

She gazed at him, interested in his question.

“Do you have feelings for Itachi?”

Her face turned bright red and she clenched the sandwich in her hand.

“…w-why… are y-you asking me s-such a thing?”

“My apologies, I’m sure you weren’t ready for this conversation.”

“…” she took a sip of her beverage.

She could not manage a word, her fingers began to tremble.

“I only ask because I’m worried about my cousin.”

Her line of sight remained on the dashboard. She inhaled deeply before speaking:

“…worried about what?”

“Well,” he grinned. “…I’m worried that my cousin is going to get his heart broken.”

Her head turned to him, her eyes wide in shock.

“You see…” he slouched slightly in the driver’s seat. “He’s fallen head over heels for a young woman…”

“…has he…”

“Yes, and I wanted to know if that young woman felt the same for him.”

Involuntary tears filled her eyes, then streamed down her face.

“I don’t know.” The words came out strained. “Sometimes I feel like I do and sometimes I don’t…”

Her fingers dug into the sandwich still between her fingers.

“D-does he really…”

“Yes, you’re all he talks about.”

Her face dropped into her palm, wiping at her cheeks.

“He sometimes acts like he does but he also acts like he doesn’t and I just get so confused…”

“I’m sorry about that. My cousin has a hard time with these types of things…”

She nodded slightly, still brushing her face with the back of her hands.

“I’m sorry for making you cry.”

“Oh no, it’s not you, no.” she let out a soft laugh. “I’m just so shocked and… happy.”

The spiky haired Uchiha smiled gently at her and reached over to pat her head:

“That’s good to hear.”

He started the car and he drove out of the parking structure back onto the street. It didn’t take long for them to return to the apartment. As they parked he scanned the area with his eyes.

“Shisui-san, are you searching for something?”

“Oh no, I was just looking around.” He shut off the car.

“…okay.”

“Well, thanks for letting me talk to you.”

“…sure…”

“And please be patient with my cousin. The best word to describe him is shy, so if things don’t… maybe you can give him a bit of a push… that is, if you are interested in him.”

Sumire stared at the tall man beside her who was still smiling encouragingly at her.

“…um…”

“You know what.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. “Give me your number, I want to keep in touch.”

“…oh…okay…”

He finished saving her contact information and he sent her a text. She opened the thread to read.

_It’s Shisui!_ _(_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣_ _)/_

She giggled:

“I see where Itachi-san learned to use kaomoji’s.”

She glanced at the man beside her whose cheeks had gone a bit red with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Shisui-san,” she giggled again hiding her mouth with a small hand.

“Have a good evening.”

“You too, thank you for the food.”

“Of course.”

Shisui watched her as she climbed the staircase to the second floor. _She’s so sweet and charming. I’m glad he’s interested in a woman like her._

X

She had just straightened her shoes in the small patch of stone by the front door when she heard Itachi’s office door open. A quickened drumming developed in her chest, but she spoke anyway:

“I’m home.”

“Welcome…”

She let her gaze scan over the form of the tall dark haired man in front of her. He seemed stiffer than usual and incredibly uncomfortable. His hands clenched by his sides and he took a single step closer.

_Is he… going to ask right now?”_

“…Sumire-san.”

_Don’t do anything to make him too nervous._

“Hai?”

She remained where she was, a faint smile appearing on her soft features.

“Are you busy Wednesday?”

She slowly shook her head.

“I’m free after 2 pm.”

“Would you like to go with me into the city? There’s a new crepe stand opening…”

“Sure… yes… I would like to.”

“Okay… great.”  
He nodded shortly and returned to his office in only a few steps. Sumire, realizing she had been holding her breath, exhaled and finally entered the home.

X

_So she said yes?_ (☆▽☆)

_What did you do?_

_What do you mean?_

_She’s easily startled. She’s an extremely nervous person, but she wasn’t surprised at all!_ ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)

_Why does that makes you think I did something?_ (*ﾉωﾉ)

_Who else knew I was going to ask her out?_ (￢_￢)

_Okay okay, so I may have mentioned something._ (￣▽￣*)ゞ

_What did you say to her?_

_I said for her to respond how she felt, not to spare your feelings if she wasn’t interested, that is all I said, nothing else._

_Thank you._

_I didn’t do anything; her response was all because of you._ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


	4. Mister Prince and Miss Princess

Since moving in a week ago, Sumire’s daily life had returned to normal. She would attend class, complete her work, and head home where she would sometimes have a meal with Itachi. Some evenings, however, he would be out, doing some sort of work that she never felt obligated to question him about. _It makes sense he would be out at night, doesn’t the stage crew have some rehearsals during the week? I’ve never asked anyone._

This was one of those evenings, where despite knowing she was alone she felt very comfortable and safe. Her mind wandered to Sunday. _Shisui-san surprised me._ Her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested atop them. _I didn’t think I would meet another Uchiha so quickly, especially one so friendly and informal. When I think Uchiha I think of Itachi-san or Sasuke. I guess both of them are very different it makes sense that each Uchiha would be different. I don’t know why I thought of it that way._ The doorbell chimed and she turned in the direction. _Who could that be?_ She stood. She scooped her hair over her shoulder as she went to investigate. On the very tips of her toes she peeked through the peephole and saw no one there. _Huh._ Her small hand reached for the knob, but she stopped. _I’ve seen enough horror movies to know this is exactly what I’m not supposed to do._ She set back on her heels. _But what if its someone important or someone that needs help?_

**X**

Shisui tapped his pen against his notebook, gradually slumping in the driver’s seat of his car. _Stakeouts are so boring, how do ninjas do this for weeks, I can only handle a few hours at a time._ He yawned and stretched, moaning at the feel of his muscles tending under his skin. He suddenly dropped in his seat, sliding low so he could clearly see out the wind shield. _There we go._ He watched the person approach the apartment and ring the doorbell. Shisui picked up his notebook and wrote the date and the name of the man on the second floor of the apartment building. _They should really try to be more stealthy, it doesn’t take much, just come way later._

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. The man in front of the door immediately walked away, his hand searching in his pocket.

“Yo!”

“Shisui-sama.”

“What are you up to, Inabi-san?”

“I’m at home.”

“Home? Do you have the window open? I can hear a lot of wind.”

“Yes, I have the window open.”

“I see. Well I was thinking of visiting my cousin, Itachi, want to come along? I can pick you up?”

“Oh no, I don’t have very many free evenings, I’d rather stay in.”

“Are you sure, it would be no trouble at all. I’m already in my car.”

“No no, it’s fine, but would you do me a favor while you are there?”

“Sure,”

“You must have heard the rumors…”

“Rumors?”  
“Ah, that a woman is living with your cousin…”

“Huh, I may have heard something like that.”

“When you go over would you investigate? You know as well as I do that we cannot let this rumor leave the clan…”

“I understand.”

“I leave it to you.”

Shisui hung up and waited for the car to disappear from the parking lot before exiting and jogging up the stairs. He knocked gently on the door.

X

Sumire spun back around and peeked through the peephole again.

“Oh!”

She undid the latch and pulled it open.

“Shisui-san, good evening!”

“Good evening, may I come in?”

“Oh sure, Itachi-san isn’t back yet.”

“That’s okay.”

She stepped aside to let him pass, then closed and locked the door.

“Please make yourself comfortable, I’ll make some tea.”

“Thanks,”

A few minutes later, Sumire joined him in the living room with a tray, she set it on the table and sat beside him. She poured him a cup.

“I’m so sorry, I missed you the first time you knocked, I looked through the peephole and didn’t see anyone.”

“No worries.” He sipped the steaming cup and set it down on the tray.

“It’s good to be careful, even more so at night, you don’t know who’s going to come by.”

“Un,” she held her own cup to her face, letting the steam rush across her skin.

“Not to nag, and I’m sure you’re a tough girl and all, but you’re so small, any large man could overpower you, it’s good to be extra careful, even if it’s someone you know.”

“…” A strange feeling began to build in her chest, causing her fingers to squeeze around the ceramic teacup, “Shisui-san.”

“Mmm.”

“You and Itachi-san speak often, don’t you?”

“Pretty often yes.”

“Did… did he tell you, anything about me?”

“Hmm, aside from how he feels about you, no. Itachi is very respectful of people’s situations, he tends to keep things to himself.”

“Oh.”

He was smiling.

“Well, he probably didn’t tell you, but my previous relationship was abusive.”

The strength of his smile seemed to lessen slightly.

“And, I am a woman. I know that I need to be careful and I don’t need a man to remind me of it, considering you likely don’t know what that experience is like.” Her voice came out as a steady stream of words.

Her expression was very calm but by the tone of her voice he detected a touch of irritation. Shisui placed his hands on his knees, elbows sticking outwards, and bowed his head. Sumire jumped. _Oh no, not again, this is embarrassing._

“I’m sorry Sumire-chan, you’re right. I don’t need to lecture you on things you already understand. Please forgive me.”

“Eh… ‘chan’? Geeze,” she patted her fiery cheeks, “Don’t bow you’re head and call me ‘chan’ at the same times, it’s disorienting!”

He was grinning when he raised his.

“My bad.”

“But it’s okay. It’s not that important.” Biting her lip to stop a smile from forming on her lips, “Big bully.”

He chuckled. It was in that moment that Shisui viewed her as a woman for the first time. Previously, he had only seen her with the title of “My Dear Cousin’s Love Interest” floating somewhere above her dark head. _I see her appeal now._ His gaze drifted over her leisurely. _When he first told me and I looked her up I thought she was average in looks. Itachi has always been approached by stunning women with bodies you wouldn’t believe. Especially that story he told me of the two American girls he met at a frat party he was coerced into attending. They tried to convince him to sleep with them at the same time and he immediately left. What a story right? Those American girls, haha. He passed up an opportunity many men dream of. Anyways, I figure there have been many women who crossed his path who look like Sumire-chan, long dark hair, large dark eyes, naturally pouty lips, long eyelashes…_ His thoughts started to slow, _a cute button nose, a round face with a round chin, a slender body but soft-looking around the middle… Her breasts aren’t huge but she has a nice figure… Good style…_

“You Uchiha are so complicated.”

“Sorry, we are a rousing bunch.” He snapped out of his thoughts.

“Rousing? Are you complimenting yourself?”

“Ah, I’ve been found out.”

Sumire giggled. _He’s so funny._

Shisui sipped at his tea again. _She doesn’t back down, she comes off as super meek and shy but she’s capable of holding a conversation even if its difficult. And her personality is…_

“Shisui-san, you’re very fun to be around, do you not have a lover?”

She noticed his face redden slightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask something so personal.”

“It’s okay, I’ve been very direct with you. I do not have a girlfriend at the moment.”

“I see.”

“I’ve been very busy with work.”

“I hope you don’t feel too pressured. Is there someone you are interested in?”

He chuckled softly:

“Not at the moment, no.”

She hummed and held the teacup to her lips again.

“I’m about to turn 30, I should definitely work on it.”

“I’m sure she’s just on the horizon, waiting for you to notice her.”

“I wish she would tap me on the shoulder to let me know she’s there, I can’t seem to see her.”

She pouted at him.

“So, Sumire-chan, enough about me. How was your day?”  
“Okay, I got all of my work done early.”

“Now you’re just waiting for my cousin to get home?”

“Um… well…” she looked down, her fingers curling at the edge of her skirt. “I suppose.”

_Oh right, I should start dinner._

He was delighted by her sudden nervousness.

“Hopefully he’ll be back soon.”

“Un,”

“What is he working on today?”

“I’m not sure, I didn’t ask him.”

“Hmm, probably a meeting with some business people.”

“Business? Oh yes, he’s working on his doctorate, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, his second one.”

“…his… his second one?”

“Yes. It would be his…” he silently counted on his fingers. “His seventh degree.”

“Seventh?” her eyes were wide now. “How? What?”

“Three bachelor’s, two masters, two doctorates.”

“How is that…” her hands cupped her face again.

“Well he triple majored in his undergraduate at Tokyo University.”

“But… seven degrees… what were the three bachelors?”

“Business and Economics were the two main ones, he told me,” he paused smiling at his thought, “that he did a philosophy degree for fun.”

“Philosophy…” her faint smile returned, “that definitely sounds like something he’d enjoy.”

_I’ll remember that, it’ll be good to bring up on our date._ Her cheeks turned red again. _Why am I preparing for the date? It’s my first ever date… I want to do my part to make it fun._ Shisui could tell she was deeply considering the information he had provided her.

“I’m sure he would have pursued it further, had his duties left him time to.”

“Duties? Being part of a well-known family sounds like a lot of work.”

“Of course, even more so when you’re the son of the CEO.”

“Wait, what?” Sumire was stunned.

“Itachi is the first son of Uchiha Fugaku-sama, the CEO of the company and the head of the family. You didn’t know that?”

“…no…” her voice was tiny.

_So she knew he came from money but she had no idea just how much huh? That’s a huge appeal I suppose. A girl that has no interest in his money or his fame._

“He just…” she brushed her hair over her shoulder, glancing at the now cold tea, “he just becomes more and more otherworldly.”

“Otherworldly, that’s an interesting way to put it.”

“Otherworldly, incredible, genius, out of reach…”

“He’s definitely not out of reach. I know he’s very quiet.” His hand gently rested atop her.

“But he’s fairly open once you start talking and with you…” His fingers squeezed hers gently, “Just ask him anything.”

“Thank you.”

“Stay relaxed and he’ll open right up.”

“Un.”  
They heard shuffling at the door, the sound of keys, and it opened.

“I’m home.” Itachi’s voice traveled to them.

“Welcome-”

“Welcome back!” Shisui called loudly.

Sumire immediately burst into giggles. He was up and in the hallway in moments.

“Did you bring anything to eat?” he asked.

“Shisui.”

Sumire followed him.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t started dinner yet, Itachi-san.”

His shock lessened when he saw her face.

“It’s alright.”

“Well, I’m going to head out. You two have a good evening.”

_I thought he came to see Itachi-san…_

They watched him exit the apartment, both still slightly in shock. Outside Shisui made a note to himself to tell his cousin about his stakeout. _I’ll tell him on Thursday, I don’t want him to be too nervous for his date._

**Wednesday**

Dressing was nerve-wracking. She was barely able to put her makeup on. Her hands were shaking. _My first ever date and…_ She sighed. _It’s with Itachi-san._ It wasn’t until she had exited into the hallway that she felt a sense of confidence. _Shisui-san said Itachi-san really likes me. There’s nothing to be afraid of._ The man on her mind was waiting patiently in the living room, his thumbs quickly typing out message after message to his cousin.

_Take a deep breath and go!_ (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

Was the only response he received. Itachi stood when he heard the soft padding of the woman he was waiting for. She stood behind the couch, nervously watching him as he faced her.

“All ready?”

“Un.” She gave a short nod.

Her face ignited with fire; the feel of his dark, piercing eyes scanning her outfit already had her heart racing. She fidgeted and stared at the ground. Her hair was carefully brushed and strategically placed over her shoulders. A lavender blouse covered her torso with white shorts partially hidden underneath. Her outfit was completed with black thigh highs. She couldn’t imagine herself going on a date without them.

“Shall we go?”

“Ah, un.”

_Is he not going to comment on my outfit?_

_She looks so cute._

In the foyer, she slipped into a pair of Maryjane’s. A few feet behind her he adjusted his coat over his black turtleneck, wondering if he should have complemented her. _I can’t text Shisui and ask him. I must consider her feelings. If she saw me constantly on my phone, she would likely become upset._

As they approached his car, Itachi suddenly moved faster, trying to beat her to the passenger side. He grabbed the door handle but quickly realized he had forgotten to unlock it. He pulled the keys from his pocket, Sumire pausing behind him now, and opened the door. She giggled, putting a fist to her mouth to hide it, and entered the car, thanking him before he closed the door.

She never felt stressed in Itachi’s car. He drove carefully, almost expertly, the wheels gliding over the pavement as though it weren’t there. His overall presence always soothed her nerves, but this moment was a bit different than before. He seemed stiffer than usual, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. The silence continued even as they pulled into the parking structure near their destination.

_I can’t take this. I don’t want him to be so stressed._

He undid his seatbelt, but before he could exit she reached out and gently touched his wrist. He looked at her slightly wide-eyed, a single wave of fear rushing through him at the sudden touch. _Did I do something to upset her?_

“Itachi-san.”

His breathing hitched. She had spoken his name with the low, smooth tones that usually began a ballad. Was she going to sing to him? Right here? Right now? No. She was smiling very encouragingly.

“Please don’t think too hard about all of this.”

_Is she rejecting me?_

Her small fingers squeezed his sleeve.

“It’s our first date. Let’s just relax and have a good time, okay?”

A heavy weight slid off his shoulders and toppled to the ground. _Our first date._ He exhaled and returned her smile with one of his own.

“Ah.”

She blushed, her hand retreating. _Too sexy._ They both exited the car finally and made their way out of the parking structure.

_I know I said we should relax, but I’m so freaking nervous. I took one look at him and I thought I was going to pass out._ It was midafternoon, the air was warm, but the weather forecast said it would become chilly quickly.

Itachi knew this, hence the thick coat he had worn and the turtleneck beneath when he would inevitably, offer his coat to the small, thinly dressed woman beside him. Unfortunately, his well thought out plan was complicated by the increasing heat.

Sumire’s ability to perceive Itachi’s emotions was working in full force at this moment.

“Ne, Itachi-san.”

“Hmm?”

“You look really cool and all…” she tugged on his sleeve, “but you shouldn’t try to steam yourself. I can carry it for you.”

They paused on the sidewalk. People passed them on either side, deeply engaged with their own agendas.

“You’re right.” He slid the coat of and carefully folded it. “You do not have to hold it though.”

“You’ll hold my crepe for me until we find somewhere to sit, if that’s okay with you?”

He considered it and gave a slight nod.

“Good idea.”

She cradled the article of clothing in her arms and they continued down the street. The crepe shop now only one block away. She glanced sideways at his tall, slim figure. The black turtleneck hugged his torso well, enough so that ever-so-faint defining lines of his god-like figure through the fabric.

He’s so sexy. How did this happen? How am I on a date with this incredibly attractive man?

The idea that this was a date was still looming over his dark head. His mind had gone mostly blank. Every conversation topic he had prepared was nowhere within his minds grasp.

“Itachi-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you had crepes before?” Sumire felt his nervousness radiating off him.

She wanted to relax him somehow but was unsure of how to do so.

“It’s similar to a pancake, though it is extremely thin. Usually they allow you to pick your own toppings, but they also have some display crepes to give you ideas. I’m unsure if this one will be the same though.”

“What flavors have you tried?” Do they have chocolate?

“Strawberry and whipped cream… green tea… natto…”

“Natto? Really? Was it good?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“It was edible. I prefer fresh fruit and whipped cream.”

She nodded her head:

“I hope there’s chocolate.”

“Chocolate is your favorite?”

“Un!”

Make a note of that for future reference.

The sign was brightly colored and large. Inside it was full of high school students chatting loudly. A group of girls gasped when Itachi entered, after holding the door open for Sumire of course. He kept his eyes on her as they waited in line.

“How nice… I want a boyfriend like that…” one of the high school girls moaned.

The others proceeded to tease her, but the dark-haired pair was not paying attention to their surroundings. Though silently, they were consumed with one another’s presence. Itachi was preoccupied with measuring the distance between himself and her, concerned with being too close or being too far, while Sumire carefully examined the menu. They even have dango, what a comprehensive list.

When they arrived at the cashier Itachi ordered first.

“Strawberries and cream.”

No dango?

“And for you?”

Itachi stepped back to let her order. Sumire leaned close.

“Nutella, banana, and whip cream please. Also,” she lowered her voice, “would you put dango at the bottom of his?”

“Sure,”

“It’s his favorite, but I think he’s nervous, so he’s probably missed it.”

The cashier smiled at her:

“Understood.”

“Thank you!”

Itachi reached past her to hand them his card. She thanked him and they stood back from the line, both scanning the small shop for open seats, but finding none. She tugged on his sleeve until he leaned to the side and she rose on her toes to speak in his ear:

“We can go to the park across the street. There could be somewhere to sit there.”

“Ah.”

Their number was called and Itachi collected their desserts. Outside the air was mild and showing signs of beginning to cool. Finally, they found an empty bench. The silence remained despite Itachi’s best efforts to will himself to speak.

Sumire noticed this. Maybe Shisui talked him up too much and just made him more nervous?

“Would you like to try mine?”

“Sure, you try mine as well.”

They exchanged and bit into each other’s.

“I’ll have to try that next times, it’s really good.”

He nodded and they returned their crepes.

“Itachi-san,”

“Yes?”

“What are you thinking about?” Sumire wasn’t the best at making conversation herself, but in this moment, she figured this was better than allowing the silence to continue.

“How…” he released a sigh. “How poorly I’m performing currently.”

Once the words registered she burst into a fit of giggles.

“Geeze, Itachi-san. This is a date, not a test.” She licked some cream from her lips. “You don’t have to worry so much, I already like y-”

She froze up and her face flushed. Oh gosh, I said that aloud. He gazed at her wide-eyed, his own face reddening somewhat. She bit into her crepe, avoiding eye contact.

“I really like you.”

Sumire jumped and turned sharply to him.

“I’ve liked you for a very long time.”

“Itachi-san…”

“I’ve made mistakes while getting to know you, but it was all nerves. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I wasn’t prepared to engage with my feelings.”

She waited a moment before she responded:

“M-may I ask, what do you like about me? I just…” her gaze drifted downward. “I don’t know what someone as impressive as you would find appealing in someone as… as ordinary as me.”

“Your smile is beautiful.”

She clenched her dessert.

“You’re honest and genuine. You may have your defense mechanisms, but you are self-aware. Your personality doesn’t clash with mine. Your ability for sympathy and understanding is unrivaled. Some may argue that is a sign of weakness, but I believe it is a sign of strength.”

That’s very philosophical… he has a degree in philosophy, doesn’t he?  
“I am somewhat similar and I think I felt drawn to you because of that. However, it’s…” his lip curled. “It’s your comfort with displaying emotions is what I find most attractive. It is always something I’ve struggled with. To see you so comfortable displaying your frustration and your joy... I find that enormously appealing.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been praised this much before…” she spoke quietly.

“Sumire-san.”

Her eyes slowly met his.

“I like you.”

Her fingers relaxed around the crepe as he scooted closer to her.

“I only wish you thought more of yourself.” His voice lowered, his face nearing hers.

Her entire body felt warm, from hearing so many praises, but also from anticipation. Wait. She thought. Itachi has… done odd things to me, but we’ve… we’ve never actually…

They both paused when a loud wail filled the air. Only a few yards away was a small girl, kneeling on the pavement and sobbing into her hands. They glanced at one another and both stood. Sumire spoke to her first.

“Are you okay?”

The girl cried out again, this time screaming for her mother.

“Where is your mother?” Sumire prodded.

The girl was not listening. Itachi handed Sumire the remnants of his crepe, knelt beside the child, and titled his head.

“Excuse me,” he began.

The girl was still crying, but her attention had been successfully drawn in.

“Are you lost?”

She leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I can’t find my mom!”

Sumire kept a palm over her mouth to hide her smile. Itachi looked somewhat shocked, but gently patted the child’s back.

“We can help you find your mother.” He tried to pry her off, but she only gripped him tighter.

“Mister Prince please help me find my mom!”

“…mister… prince…” Itachi was now uncomfortable.

Sumire couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore, when she finally relaxed she patted the still kneeling man on his back.

“C’mon Mr. Prince. You should carry your princess.”

He was embarrassed, but scooped up the girl and seated her on his shoulder. She clung to his head as he walked in the direction the girl pointed. Sumire followed close behind, still giggling as she recalled his expressions of discomfort. They walked all through the park for only a few minutes when a woman came running over to them, calling out the name of the girl on his shoulder. He set her down and she rushed into the arms of her mother.

“Thank you so much!”

Itachi bowed his head respectfully and Sumire did the same.

“Thank you Mister Prince and Miss Princess!”

Sumire blushed and Itachi hid a smirk by turning his head. When they looked at one another again, Sumire forcibly handed him back his crepe.

“Hush.”

“My apologies, miss princess.”

“Hush!”

They found another bench and ate, Sumire with her cheeks puffed and Itachi with a bit more confidence than when the date had first begun. When he looked at her now, he felt a calm that resembled how he felt before she had moved in with him. Sumire polished off the last of crepe just as he reached the bottom. He held the crepe at a distance for a moment, then peeked between the thin folds of pastry.

“Dango?”

“You found your surprise.”

“Are you responsible for this?”

“…maaaaaaaybe.”

He was smiling at her again and she stuck her tongue at him. The silence that followed them as they walked back to the parking structure and drove back in his car was different. They were comfortable, content with the few hours that had passed. Arriving back at his apartment he calmly opened the passenger-side door for her and walked with her side by side until they reached his apartment door. In front, they both halted, her turning around until they were facing one another. He confirmed his final action when he saw her hopeful eyes.

“Sumire-san.”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

Her entire face and neck flushed. Her shoulders hunched up. Her heart rate increased. _We’ve never actually kissed before._

“I’ve never…” The air she breathed in suddenly felt thick. “been asked before.”

The emotions welled until her dark eyes were nearly brimming with hot tears. _Itachi-san is amazing. Why didn’t I just let myself feel this before._ He waited patiently for her response, knowing that her nervous disposition made things like this difficult. When she had finally gathered herself she nodded then said:

“Yes.”

He leaned forward and down, gently placing two fingers beneath her chin to tilt it up slightly. Her eyelids fluttered closed. The moment that passed before his lips touched hers felt like an eternity. Anticipation had her squeezing her hands into fists, her toes curling in her shoes. A spark rushed to her fingertips and her hands unclenched at the soft, feather-light press. She tipped forward.

Itachi titled his head, the pressure increased and Sumire hooked her hands behind his neck. A hunger filled his body, but he resisted his urge to grasp her around the waist and press their bodies together.

They parted slowly, her hands slipping onto his shoulders then sliding off. The silence between them was incredibly comfortable, both breathless from the intensity of such a simple kiss. The moment was complete when he smiled, his rare, genuine smile and she patted her heated face.

“It’s very cute.”

“Huh?” her eyes widened, not expecting him to speak.

“The way you gently slap your face when you’re embarrassed.”

“Don’t make fun of me!” she whined.

He was still smiling.

“Meanie.”

He leaned down suddenly and pecked her on the lips. Steam burst from her ears and she spun around. She shoved her key frantically into the lock and rushed inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Sumire-san.” His voice was slightly muffled.

“No!” she yelled.

“Please unlock the door.”

“No!”

“I won’t kiss you again.”

She undid the latch and opened it enough that she could look through.

“…that’s not… no. Not that.”

“Please let me in.” His smile was as bright as ever.

She stepped back, opening it fully.

“I don’t want… there to be no kisses.”

“You would still like kisses?”

She shut the door and redid the latch, refusing to look at him. _I feel like I’m gonna melt into the floor. I’m so embarrassed._

She turned to him and nodded. His hand was under her chin again and their mouths met. This time deeper, harder, more loving than the last. He finally drew her against him, eliciting a gasp from the small body, now grinding against his. Naturally their tongues slipped out, twisting curiously with one another. He was cupping her face, thrusting the muscle more forcefully against hers. Her moan vibrated across his lips. _God, I want him to take me now._ Sumire’s fingers had been busy gripping his thin dark hair, tugging gently when the sensation caused heat to pool between her thighs.

Her eyes opened when they parted, watching the string of saliva stretch out then disappear, but she gasped again when he picked her up by her waist and nearly slammed her against the door. He was upon her again, unleashing all the frustration that had built up within him over the past seven weeks. Her short legs were hooked around his waist.

“Mmm.” She was able to lift him off a bit. “Itachi-san.”

His eyes were half-lidded, the expression far different from the fondness he portrayed a few minutes ago.

“W-would…” her shyness preceded her. “Do you want to…”

He blinked and there seemed to be some clarity appearing on his features. He realized his lips were pulsating from the repeated kneading of their mouths. As his temperature finally began to cool he planted a kiss upon her forehead, just beneath her hairline. He carefully set her down, his hands lingering on her waist.

Sumire wanted to grasp his hands and put them back on her body. She wanted to press herself to him and mold lips again. She wanted him to grab her, just as intensely as the moment he lifted her, carry her to his bed, throw her, tear off her clothing, and claim her as his. She snapped from her thoughts when he lifted her hand. He placed another peck between knuckles.

“I’m taking you to dinner after work Friday.” She felt his breath over her fingers.

She nodded eagerly:

“Un.”

He let her go and walked away. She watched his back as he disappeared behind his office door. _So we’re going to wait. How long are we going to wait, I wonder… It’s okay. Don’t get too excited. He probably just wants me to be ready…_ She giggled and shook her shoulders. _This is all really happening… If this is a dream. I don’t want to wake up._


	5. Agitation

**Thursday Early Evening**

Sumire narrowed her eyes in concentration. Her right hand clutched a smaller bowl at a dangerous angle and her left twirled a whisk as flour dropped inside bit by bit.

_I must succeed!_

At a distance came the sound of the front door opening and closing then followed by the faint sound of shoes against a tile floor.

“I’m home.”

Sumire bit her lip slightly at the low voice, a shiver traveled down her spine.

“Welcome home!” she called.

The gentle swish of brushing clothing approached her slowly. He used his height to his advantage and peeked over the top of her head.

“I’m baking American-style cupcakes.” She informed him, titling her head back.

The last of the flour landed against her whisk then was blended into the light chocolate batter.

“I see. Do you need any help?”

“Actually yes!”

Sumire set the now empty bowl in her right hand against the tile counter then pointed to the cabinets above her.

“Will you grab the cupcake tin for me?”

He silently reached his long arm over her. Sumire leaned back as he opened the cabinet door, the back of her head met his chest and her face flushed. The scent of his cologne dashed out all her other senses. She remained stiff minus her left hand that still dazedly stirred the mixture in the bowl.

There was a leap beneath Itachi’s ribcage, then a quick, repetitive thumping. Aside from the mouth-watering warm chocolate fragrance emanating from the bowl in front of her, a wave of vanilla drifted over him. He leaned down a tad to sneakily inhale the aroma coming from her hair, but his movement put her into a deeper stupor from the intensity of his own aura.

The motion that felt like an eternity between them was merely a moment. He placed the cupcake tin on the counter.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Her head turned slowly, shyly meeting his own nervous gaze. Another second of eternity and he finally leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sparks across her lips almost made her lose her grip on the whisk. She rose onto her toes from a flutter of delight in her body. He pulled away and straightened rigidly behind her.

“Is there anything else you would like help with?” he asked in a somewhat husky voice.

Sumire’s thoughts drifted to unholy places but she responded with a simple:

“No, it’s pretty much done, thank you.”

He took a step back and she immediately began to miss his presence.

“Um…”

He paused, waiting.

“Will you help me with the frosting?”

“Of course.”

She greased and filled the cupcake tin while asking him what he had done all day.

“I had some work to do for my classes so I went to my work office to do them.”

“You have a separate work office?”

“Yes.”

“Is it close?”

“It’s a bit in the city, in a local branch of my family’s company.”

“Your father’s company… the Uchiha business empire.”

He released a short sound that made her look up. He rested his lean frame against the sink and his arms crossed over his chest.

“…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“…I just… I don’t want to ask you about anything upsetting… you don’t,” her eyes dropped to the floor. “You don’t seem like you want to talk about your family and I don’t want to push you. I just…”

The sound of a chuckle made her jump. She gazed at him wonderstruck by the noise he made.

“…what…why?” she blurted.

“You always worry so much about offending me. It’s adorable.”

Her face took on a deep shade of red.

“…I don’t want to upset you…”

“Please don’t worry so much. I’ll answer any question you ask me.”

“…”

She finished filling the cupcake tin with batter then placed it into a preheated oven.

“…you… are estranged from your family?”

In the split second before he responded a sense of dread enveloped her. Had she asked the wrong question? _He said it was okay but he could still be upset…_

“It’s a bit of a long story,” he took the empty flour bowl and did a quick scrub and rinse in the sink.

Sumire waited patiently for him to continue.

“Uchiha Incorporate is one of largest companies in Japan, if not, one of the most well-known. Naturally there are a few people who wish to undermine its operations.”

He wiped off the whisk she had handed him while she measured out powdered sugar for the frosting. He let out a weak, tired sigh:

“Too keep it short, someone threatened to harm Sasuke.”

Sumire watched him wide-eyed.

“They would hurt him if I didn’t step down as the heir to my father’s company.”

She remained silent.

“You would think since the Uchiha have so much power they would not listen to such a threat, but the reputation of my family’s company has never been perfect with rival companies and a history… that I will not get into now… though I’ll simply say our history leads a lot of people to think of us as only interested in profit and power even at the expense of others.” He paused to hand her the whisk. “And the one who threatened us is a man who would benefit from our company going under. He is a government official who expected me not to comply and in that event, he would cause severe damage to what little face the Uchiha have gained under my father.”

“…why can’t he just go through with it… If he’s a government official? Not to sound so negative or…”

Her words came to halt as he was smiling at her again. That smile always seemed to take the breath out of her.

“I don’t know…” she managed. “I mean… why can’t he just try to hurt you guys anyway?”

“If he did so now he wouldn’t be able to without enormous attention from the media since the heir has separated himself from his family. They have been watching my family and my family’s company closely since then. Anything that man does to harm them could never succeed without some sort of trail leading back to him.”

“What an awful person.” Sumire huffed.

_I feel like he’s telling me the plot to some drama._

“And there’s no one you can go to help for this? No other government or police people?”

“He had his claws in every aspect of our countries politics. It would be impossible to find enough help to stop his plans.”

“This is so messed up. That’s so not fair.”

She was pouting while jabbing the center of the frosting with a whisk.

“I’m so sorry.”

He chuckled again then gently planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s nothing to fret about. I may very well be dragged back into my family’s affairs. There may always be someone more powerful than you, but there is always a way to leverage the difference.”

“So…” she met his eyes. “You don’t want to be a part of it… you sound…”

“It’s inevitable, that I will return.”

“…you don’t sound like you want to.”

“May I tell you a secret?”

Her cheeks returned to a light shade of red from his sudden playfulness.

“Un.”

“My deepest desire is to live a peaceful life with people I love.”

She nodded eagerly:

“That’s a great thing to want. You can do that!”

Something changed within him. He put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her warm, sweet scented hair. Steam burst from her ears and every inch of her face became heated.

“I wish things were so simple.” His voice came out in a whisper.

“Me too.” She replied.

He laughed softly into the comforting blanket of hair then rested his chin on the very top of her head.

 _So much so fast. I’m getting dizzy_ , she thought.

The oven made a loud ding sound followed by a few beeps and Itachi released her to retrieve the cupcakes. She tried to escape the embarrassment she felt by dipping a finger into the bowl of frosting and putting the bit of white creamy mixture onto her tongue.

“Mmm, super sweet.” Setting the whisk down she turned to the man who was pensively looking out the window. “We just have to wait for the cupcakes to cool then we can frost them.”

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked, he still wasn’t looking at her.

“No, not yet.”

“I’ll make us something.”

“What’re you going to make?” She eyed him as he moved to the refrigerator.

“Something American? We should have American food if we are eating American cupcakes.”

“Have you eaten a lot of American food?”

“I’ve had quite a bit. How does… grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?”

“What’s grilled cheese? Won’t cheese melt if you put it on a grill? How would you get it off?”

“It’s a cheese sandwich.”

“Cheese sandwich…”

“That you put in a pan with some butter to toast it.”

“…huh… okay that doesn’t sound too weird.”

“And the tomato soup is exactly what it sounds like.”

“Tomatoes in soup form.’

“Yes.”

“Is it… a popular American food?”

“It’s one of the first things a friend of mine showed me when I moved there for my first year in Harvard.”

“Oh… okay. I will try it.”

She found great amusement in watching his back as he moved about the kitchen preparing their meal.

_We have another date tomorrow, that’s so exciting._

She saw her phone buzzing atop the counter so she leapt up and grabbed it to read the text.

There was a cold feeling in her center. The air left the room, then she became very aware of herself for her entire body trembled.

“Sumire-san?” he had noticed her change immediately.

She looked up at Itachi.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Beneath those onyx eyes she knew she couldn’t hide it.

“Sakura texted me.”

“Oh… are you going to read it?”

“…I’ll read it after dinner.”

“Okay.”

She set her phone down on the island and seated herself. She stared at the device while Itachi finished cooking and set her food down in front of her. They ate in silence and went to the sink to wash their dishes. While he dried the last of their dishes she read her text. Itachi wiped off his hands.

“She wants to meet at a café tomorrow after work,” Sumire surmised the text she received from Sakura, “Sasuke is going to be there.”

Itachi let his gaze fall onto Sumire’s nervous expression. Her chest rose and fell with a soft sigh, he felt an urge to lean over and kiss along her neckline.

“I can go with you.” He said once he had pried his thoughts way from her body. “We both get off at noon, then we can decide together where we would like to go for dinner.”

“You don’t have to.” She met his gaze.

“I will sit at a separate table with my brother, it will be a good opportunity to see him.”

She nodded slightly.

“Also, it might help your nerves. If you need anything I will be nearby.”

Her fingers clasped around her phone tightly. A wave of emotion enveloped her and within moments she was crying.

“What’s wrong?” he edged a bit closer.

“Nothings wrong,” she let out a sob, “I’m just so happy.”

She managed to look at him through the tears blurring her vision.

“I never thought I’d be with someone so kind. I’m so lucky.” Her face fell into her hands.

What she truly wanted to say was bubbling at the base of her throat, but swallowed it down and threw herself into his arms. He cradled her against his torso, petting her head as she slowly reached a calm. She lifted her head and he kissed her left cheek, his large hands cupped her face, his thumbs wiped away the remnants of her tears.

“Let’s get some rest.”

“Un.”

They held hands as they walked down the hall. Their fingers slipped away so they could complete their routines. Sumire then returned to Itachi’s side, by climbing into his bed and curling up beside him beneath his navy sheets. They both drifted off to sleep, their cupcakes forgotten.

**Friday Early Afternoon**

Sumire ordered a couple cups of coffee at the counter of the café. Her eyes scanned the menu for a particular item.

“Do you have sweet cream?” she asked finally.

“Yes we do. Would you like sweet cream in your coffee?”

“Will you put a cup of it on the side?”

“Of course.”

Sumire paid and walked to the table where Itachi was seated. Inside she was admiring the dark blue button down he wore. _He always looks so handsome_. Just as she was sitting down Sasuke and Sakura entered the café. Sasuke motioned that he would order for them, he ignored the presence of the other couple. Sumire stood, after receiving an encouraging glance from Itachi, and went to a separate table with a nervous looking Sakura.

**X**

Sasuke turned to his brother and seated himself across from him. They were silent, Sasuke looking at his older brothers collar, Itachi looking at his younger brothers down casted gaze. “Are you well?” he asked.

Sasuke’s hand flinched beneath the table, but he still answered:

“Yes.”

**X**

The girls were silent for much longer, both staring at the table. A worker arrived and set down a tray with two cups of coffee and a dish of sweet cream.

“What did you order?” Sumire asked

“Just black coffee.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the worker bring the men a tray of the same drinks.

“One second.” Sumire said and she stood.

She carefully picked up the dish filled with a milky white liquid and carried it to the pair seated away from them.

“Here, they do have sweet cream.” She spoke to Itachi.

“Thank you,” he looked relieved suddenly.

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling.”

“You would have had to suffer from all that bitterness,” she giggled.

He grasped her hand before it drifted away and gave it a gentle squeeze. They shared another smile and she slowly pulled away from him to return to the table with Sakura

X

Itachi poured the cream over his coffee, watching the dark liquid swirl into the white, creating a smooth tan color. Without mixing he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip.

“Ni-san.”

His gaze moved to his brother’s again.

“How do you feel about her?”

Itachi too another sip.

“How do you feel about Haruno-san?”

“Don’t dodge the question.”

X

The two women were together again, facing one another. Though this time Sumire was watching Sakura and Sakura was looking at the coffee in front of her. Sumire felt her patience quickly wearing thin. She sipped at her coffee, her eyebrows knitting with impatience.

“Sumire…” Sakura finally began. “I… I’m sorry…”

Sumire set her coffee cup down with a soft thud and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Another minute passed and Sumire’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that it?” her voice came out harsher than she intended.

“No, I just was… sorry.”

Sumire pinched her fingers together in order to keep herself from blurting out again.

“I know I don’t have a right to ask your forgiveness, but I wanted… wanted you to at least know I’m sorry… I wish things hadn’t happened the way they had… I’m sorry.”

Sumire dug all of her nails into her palm. _Don’t yell, don’t scream…_ She took a breath, her eyes went wide, and she let herself respond.

“You brought me out here for this?”

“…yes…I…”

“You brought me out here to make yourself feel better about what you did? Please don’t forget that. Things didn’t just happen, you made these decisions without telling me, you told me one week before the lease was supposed to close.”

“I tried to tell you before but you get so wrapped up in your own life, I barely get to speak-”

“I gave you so many opportunities to tell me!” Sumire’s voice raised. “I know I talk a lot, but if you needed to tell me something SO-FUCKING-IMPORTANT, that would take the first opportunity to do so. Send me an email, call me on the phone, text me for fucks sake!”

Sakura’s lips parted but no sound came forth.

“I could have been thrown out on the street! If Itachi hadn’t offered to take me in I would be homeless Sakura! You know how fucking hard I’ve worked to never be in that position again and out of no-fucking-where I was there again.”

Sakura silently wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I know you’re sorry, I get it, and I know it’s not entirely your fault…” she paused to wipe the tears streaming down her own face.

“I know your boyfriend hates me, but even so, it’s not fucking fair, it was so fucking cruel.”

X

Itachi watched his younger brother’s became increasingly angry. They could hear the women clearly from their position. The intensifying anger suddenly softened:

“I don’t hate her…”

“I’m sure she knows, she’s simply upset.” Itachi responded.

Sasuke wanted to intervene, hearing his girlfriend being yelled at infuriated him. Itachi noticed him making a move to rise.

“Sasuke.”

He stopped.

“Please don’t interrupt them, they need this.”

“She’s overdoing it.”

“Considering the circumstances, I believe she’s doing very well to hold back.”

“Ni-san.”

“You and I have never and will never understand what it is like to not have a home. We both know that if we returned to the Uchiha estate we’d be welcomed. It’s fantastic that you are so concerned for Haruno-san, but your intervening would create a bridge between them, I think you know this.”

“Ni-san,” his eyes flashed with anger. “That passiveness is the one thing I hate about you.”

Itachi remained calm, but he felt a pain in his chest. Sasuke stood suddenly.

“Sasuke.”

He ignored his older brother and walked briskly to the other table.

“Enough, Sakura we’re leaving.”

“Sasuke-kun.” She whispered as she looked at him.

Sumire glared at him.

“There’s no more talking to her.” He hesitated on the “her.”

“Wait, I have more…”

“She’s not going to listen Sakura.”

“Sasuke-kun, please.”

“We’re leaving.”

“This is why I can’t fucking stand you. Stop trying to control her! She’s a human being.” Sumire interjected.

“I don’t want to hear it bitch.”

“You are the worst.” Sumire was crying again.

“You’re lucky my brother took you in, you’d be on the street fucking-”

A tall body stepped between them.

“Enough,” Itachi’s voice was firm.

“Ni-san.”

Itachi turned to the small crying woman and gently took her arm. He drew her to him and embraced her, letting her hide her face in his chest. He stroked her hair while looking at the pink haired woman still sitting.

“You can continue this conversation, at a later date, in private.” He lifted Sumire’s face up. “Let’s go home.”

“Un,” she sniffled.

He leaned down, much to the surprise of the couple watching them, and kissed her forehead. They both remained wide-eyed as the newly confirmed couple departed the café.

Itachi’s sensitivity was working at full capacity as he drove them home. He wrapped the still sniveling young woman in a blanket on the couch, put one of her favorite movies, and quickly prepared a cup of hot cocoa. He returned to her side after ordering pizza and cradled her in his lap while she sipped. It took some time, but she finally smiled up at him with her naturally flushed face.

“Thank you.”

An urge filled him, but he resisted.

_Not yet._

**Early Saturday Morning**

“Kisame, may I ask you a question?”

“Technically that is a question Itachi-san, but fire away.”

Itachi’s hand slowed as he rolled the cord beneath the machines of the lighting booth.

“How… how does one… know one’s… condom size?”

Kisame broke into his trademark grin. He playfully elbowed the dark haired man.

“You two are getting along well I take it.”

Itachi tried to remain calm despite an embarrassed flush coming upon his face.

“Measure the length and the width when it’s up. If it’s too close to or longer than 7, then look into the large sizes. If not, standard is fine. Unless the width is over 3 inches, then still go for the larger sizes.”

“…okay…”

“If you are still unsure, buy a sample pack and try ‘em out.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Kisame continued to grin. _Glad someone is going to get some. Lucky. I hope she’s a good lay._ He considered the question briefly again, and suddenly glanced sideways to his partner. _So, he’s… huh… why am I surprised?_


	6. Uchiha Heads

_ Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi. I am the heir to Uchiha Incorporate and the first son of its chief executive officer Uchiha Fugaku, the man credited with the revival of the Uchiha Clan. Since I could remember, nothing has ever affected me to the point of utter humiliation. Very little causes me great concern or stress, aside from my family affairs and the natural worry I have for my younger, more reckless brother. Assuming it falls in line with my own morals and values, there are few tasks that I would reject to doing. _

_ Or so I thought this were true, but as of today I would like to add one thing to my short list of things I will never do again: _

_ I will never. Ever. Purchase contraceptives with my cousin accompanying me. EVER. Again. _

**X**

“Where are we headed Itachi?”

Itachi’s normally unshakeable nerves were vibrating at a dangerous level. Before stepping into his cousin, Shisui’s, car he had some predilections about the situation. He knew, going in, he would have to face quite a bit of teasing from his cousin, but he was mostly accustomed to his endless comments.

The Uchiha were hailed as extremely intelligent, add a strong sense of humor and you are bound to have an exhausting evening.

However, Itachi’s nerves were so much more frazzled by the concept of going to a pharmacy and purchasing contraceptives on his own that he decided he would endure his cousin for the trip. Perhaps bringing extremely familiar company would soothe him a bit. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

“To the nearest pharmacy. There is one a couple of miles away.”

“Pharmacy, ei?”

Shisui shifted the gear into reverse.

“What do you plan to purchase on our grand adventure?” He put an arm on the passenger seat and looked back as he pulled out of the parking space.

Itachi remained silent for a few moments. He had to word this carefully. Shisui returned both hands to the steering wheel and smoothly drove out of the lot, patiently awaiting his cousins answer.

Itachi mumbled and looked out the window.

“What was that?”

“Contraceptives.” His voice was only slightly louder.

“One more time I didn’t hear you.”

“Contraceptives.” He said firmly.

The car stopped at a red light.

“Please… no…” Itachi whispered.

“YOU DOG, YOU!”

Shisui’s grin was so large dimples had formed on his cheeks. Itachi propped an elbow on the armrest of the car door and hid his face beneath his palm.

“Please stop.”

“You know, after you told me about your first date, I thought, maybe you two were going to take it really slow. Like a kiss after a week, a make out after two or three, and then finally you two would jump into bed, after signing the marriage papers first of course, but here you go. One date later and you just can’t wait to get there, can you? Cousin, I have to say, I’m proud of you.”

Itachi did not react to his cousins drawn out and overly excited monologue. Saying anything would make him spurt out another innuendo or some other semi-vulgar statement and would only serve to embarrass him more. He knew the evening would continue like this, so he mustered up his courage and sat up straight.

“You’re going to buy condoms, right? Which kind are you going to get?”

“…I’m not sure.”

“Right right, you know buying this stuff isn’t easy at first. You don’t know which ones are comfy, you don’t know which ones she’ll like yet…” he grinned again. “Not that it won’t take you long to figure it out.”

Itachi’s face returned to hiding behind the feeble shield that was his palm.

“So how many are you going to get?”

“…”

Shisui elbowed him playfully.

“C’mon, I know you. You always think things through.”

“…I don’t know how many I’ll need. I suppose a small pack is fine.”

Shisui chuckled:

“It’s cheaper to get a large box.”

Itachi’s face flushed from the idea of carrying a large box of condoms to the cash register.

_ I don’t think I can do this. _

“I… I’ll start off with a small one…”

Shisui pulled into the parking lot. He set the brake with motion of finality and placed a hand on Itachi’s shoulder. His fingers gripped his shirt and he snapped his head towards him dramatically.

“Trust me cousin,” he began. “Once you get a taste you’re not going to want to stop.”

Shisui’s dark eyes were glistening with honesty and encouragement, but Itachi only leaned away from him.

“Please refrain from saying things like that.”

No, he wasn’t imagining his cousin bedding some woman… okay so he was, but it wasn’t his own fault. The trouble with discussing things of this nature is you are prone to imagine whatever it is you are being described. Unfortunately, the younger Uchiha was a very cognitive fellow, who had to consider all possibilities and situations before his brain would calm and he could repeat the best of all. 

“I mean…” Shisui sat back in the chair and suddenly took on a faraway look. “It’s one of the best things ever.”

“Please…” Itachi voice had reduced to a whisper yet again.

“And when you get it just right it's…” He followed his statement with a short grunt of pleasure.

Itachi opened the car door and exited quickly on his long legs. 

“Wait up!” 

_ Why did I bother coming here? After that I’m never going to… every time I think about that I’m going to remember that sound he made… _ As he approached the pharmacy entrance his feet slowed, his newfound nervousness was increasing again. His palms were beginning to sweat. Shisui jogged to his side and stopped when Itachi froze just a few feet before the sensor in the sliding door could recognize him.

“You okay.”

“…yes, just give me a moment.”

“Sure thing pal!” He put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest, staring at the closed glass door.

A couple off young women strolled in, both speaking in hushed tones and darting their bashful gazes at the two handsome men standing near the entrance. Shisui showed them a toothy smile when they glanced back. One of the women squealed while the other snatched her friends arm and dragged her between the aisles.

“Maybe I’ll grab some condoms myself.”

Itachi released a loud sigh and entered the pharmacy in a few smooth strides. Shisui trotted in behind him, letting his eyes wander wherever while his cousin located the contraceptives using the convenient signs. He didn’t go there immediately, instead he slowly meandered down multiple rows, pretending to look at the wares, but not truly invested in anything.

Shisui demonstrated much patience during this part of their outing. He even made small talk as they eventually came upon the family planning sections and halted in front of multiple levels of boxes. This pharmacy, in particular, sold many different brands in addition to many different types of condom. 

Itachi was overwhelmed and unsure of where to begin. Shisui reached out and read a bright red box labeled Okamoto. 

“They sell the thinnest one in the world, it’s ridiculous, but awesome.”

Itachi slowly looked at his cousin.

“…is there a difference?”

“When it comes to thickness, absolutely.”

He pointed to a labeling on the box and Itachi leaned closer to read.

“Zero point zero one millimeters. That’s practically not wearing a condom, but they’re durable.”

“…”

“Trust me on that. They work.”

“Shisui…”

He replaced the box on the shelf.

“Maybe you’ll want to try a slightly thicker one just for peace of mind.”

“Perhaps.”

“What size do you need?”

Itachi no longer wanted to be in the pharmacy. He formulated a multitude of escape plans, but his cousin placed a firm hand on his shoulder again.  _ Shisui is terrifying because it sometimes appears that he can read my mind.  _

“Regular or large? Or wait, small? Do you need the smaller sizes? I wouldn’t think so… you know among the older guys they have this joke… what was it… how does it go?”

Itachi secretly wished a hole would open in the floor or he could magically set fire to something that would be a good enough distraction, but unfortunately it was impossible to create black fire in this world. 

“Oh right. The Uchiha heads are as wide as the family tree trunk.” 

_ Why can’t I dissipate into a flurry of crows or some other fantastic thing? Anything to get me away from here… _

“You see it’s a double-entendre. Heads as in we’re really smart and heads as in…”

“Please, Shisui, for the love of everything that is good. Stop.”

Itachi grabbed a box of assorted condoms and walked away. He remained stoic-faced at the cashier and left the store with Shisui trailing behind with a large grin. They were silent as the older man drove the car from the small parking lot. It didn’t take long for them to return to the apartment. 

“Wait, Itachi before you go.”

Itachi had calmed down quite a bit during the car ride, so he settled back into the passenger seat.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t tell you earlier because I wanted you to enjoy your date, but you need to know.”

Itachi waited.

“Inabi-san came by your apartment when you weren’t there. I intercepted him with a phone call and got him to leave before Sumire could answer the door.”

The younger Uchiha took the information in slowly. 

“They know that you are living with a woman, but right now it’s only a rumor. I think they’re getting antsy. Just be careful and watch out for her.”

“I see… thank you for letting me know.”

“No problem.”

“And thank you for coming with me. I will see you soon.”

“Have a nice night.” Shisui finished his statement with a wink and Itachi dashed from the car.

**X**

Itachi stepped onto the wooden flooring and hid the small bag behind his back. Just as he was passing the opening into the kitchen he heard Sumire utter:

“Ah, buttholes.”

He paused, for he was not expecting to hear such a thing upon entering his household.

“Oh, Itachi-san! I didn’t hear you come in!” She noticed the awestruck Uchiha lingering in the doorway.

His lips parted but he found himself at a loss for words. Her cheeks colored.

_ Wait. Did he hear me? _

She fidgeted a bit, her head lowering.

“…was that…”

“Huh?” she looked up again.

“Was that your form of a curse?”

Her startled expression was coupled with her open-palmed hands waving frantically from side to side.

“Oh well! No! I was just! Um… I realized the other day I’ve been… I’ve been cursing a lot and I wanted to try something else because if I curse too much then I might not pay attention and curse in inappropriate situations and I just… don’t want to do that.”

The exhaustion from the long explanation made her hands drop and her shoulder hunch. The embarrassment emanating from her was visible enough it was almost rising from her like a trail of steam.

Itachi, meanwhile, had his eyes closed and was smiling rather fondly over the display. Flowers seemed to be floating around his peaceful expression.

_ So cute. _

“A-a-a-anyway, how was your outing?”

And once again he was snapped back to the reality of his situation. He was standing in front of the woman he was dating with a large box of condoms concealed behind his back. His mind flashed with every possibility:  _ how would she react if she saw it? Would she be upset, embarrassed, angry? She might think I have a one-track mind, that I’m rushing things. Of course that would upset her. But what if she… becomes excited? Eager maybe? Would I be able to handle it? _

His lack of response had her tipping her head in curiosity. She noticed the arm that was bent behind his back and she stepped towards him.

“What did you buy?”

“N-nothing, I-”

Itachi never stuttered. Her interest peaked, she hopped towards him, grabbing at his arm. He raised it above his head.

“C’mon, let me see!” her voice became higher.

She was on the very tips of her toes, helplessly wiggling her fingers just above his head towards the item that was far beyond her reach.

“No fair! You’re really tall!”

Itachi’s heart started to race, for the small woman’s body was pressing tightly against his. He could feel her soft breasts grinding against his torso. She made a small frustrated sound, still trying to grab the item despite the distance between his hand and hers. 

_ How can I stop this? I would rather not have her find out at all… I could… _

His eyes focused on her pink, pouting lips. He didn’t need to entertain another idea. His hand cupped her cheek and he descended upon her in one smooth motion. She released a short, muffle “mm” sound when his mouth pressed to hers. 

Her straining arm relaxed and rested against his chest. Her fingers squeezed his dress-shirt. The arm holding the box wrapped around her waist and their heads turned a bit in opposite directions. Their mouths kneaded harder. 

The warm, fluttery sensations made her lean her weight against him. However, he had not braced himself for it. He took a step back and his foot slipped along the smooth wooden floor. Itachi toppled backwards and met the ground with a loud, solid thud. The impact made him loose his grip and the box bounced away from him.

Sumire had fallen atop him, her body stretched across his own. When she realized what happened she quickly balanced herself on her palms above him.   
“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He answered and propped himself on one elbow.

_ Where is it? _

“Aha!” Sumire launched herself forward.

Her breasts pressed directly into his raised face while she plucked the small bag from behind his head. Itachi was stunned for quite a few moments, but his shock transformed into absolute fear. Sumire had a pleased smile on her face as she pulled down the plastic bag and revealed the box. Her eyes scanned the words on it.

Itachi watched in some horror while her smile dissolved into a straight line. Her eyes were wide as she reread the box over and over.

_ Oh. Oh dear. He… he bought… and he was trying to hide it from me not to... how much did it take out of him to go and buy these? He comes off as calm and confident, but with some things he can be so nervous… I… and here I am embarrassing him more… he must have been so worried about how I would react if I saw this…  _

Her hands dropped against his chest and she lowered her head.

“I’m sorry, Itachi-san. I should have just left you alone.”

He stabilized on both his elbows and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Her eyelids halved and she set the box of condoms aside. Slowly she stretched across him and resumed where they had left off. As their lips pressed she teased her tongue into his mouth. His hands gently gripped her waist. She moaned.

_ Please touch me _ , she thought. Her temperature was rising steadily.  _ Please touch me everywhere, please. _ She could feel a deep desperation in her body, a desperation for his hands to smooth over every inch of her, gripping and kneading as he pleased. However, his hands remained firmly placed on her waist.

She let herself drop on top of him and it simply became to much for the Uchiha. He lifted her off by her shoulders and said:

“I’m sorry, I’ve got some work to do.”

“Oh…”

She climbed off him. He collected his things and was behind his office door before she could say another word. Sumire felt a pit developing in her stomach.

_ He bought condoms but… does he not want to? No, he’s just busy. That’s all… that’s all… _

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Sasuke was seated in his car with his fingers drumming against the steering wheel impatiently. He rubbed a calloused part of his hand for a moment, then let his eyes drift up to look through the windshield. He was waiting for his girlfriend. Since moving in together, he agreed to pick her up on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those were her busiest days, she had multiple labs that started early in the morning and by the time she was done she was usually so exhausted she didn’t want to walk home. It didn’t take much for her to coax him into the arrangement. She batted her eyelashes and flashed her bright green eyes at him and he became malleable. Such was the Achilles heel of an Uchiha: kindness towards the one they loved. Outside the windshield he noticed a woman exiting the gates of the college, but she looked nothing like his girlfriend. Instead he felt a sharp sensation of irritation upon looking at the woman who he deeply disliked.

The woman suddenly paused, her expression was filled with fear.  _ Is she looking at me? No _ . The woman was staring forward at a man standing a few feet in front of her. Sasuke had never seen that sort of fear in her. When she looked at him he only ever saw irritation or resentment, not eyes beginning to fill with tears. The man across from her started towards her and she backed away.

A heavy feeling of concern came over him.  _ Why do I… _ He knew why. Within his subconscious he knew that his woman was important to him, simply because she was important to his precious older, brother. But would not one else help her? The people that passed glanced at the pair but quickly walked away, it was not their business after all. Sasuke remembered the words of a woman he once knew:

“Those who stand by and do nothing are just as guilty.”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

**X**

The world was closing in on her. That’s why she couldn’t run. Fear froze her. Hisashi was going to grab her. He was going to drag her into his car. He was going to take her away.

But someone stepped between them.

Sumire’s immediate thought was Itachi had come to save her,  _ of course he did, he’s amazing, he’s a genius, he’s… _

“She obviously doesn’t want to go with you.”

Sumire stared up at the spiked black hair.

_ Shisui-san? No… _

“Get out of my way.” Hisashi growled.

His hands clenched into fists. The man standing in front of her said nothing. He silently stared back at Hisashi, his body tense. Sumire clung to her bag, unsure of what to do. Hisashi took another step towards them and Sasuke moved his feet to shoulder-width. Immediately he looked dangerous. The calm with which he shifted made Hisashi stop. He took a moment to study the pale young man shielding the woman. Something told him if he fought him he wouldn’t win. He took one final look at Sumire, making sure to lock eyes with her, then spun and stalked away. 

“Sasuke.” She whispered his name, because she couldn’t believe it was really him.

He faced her, showing her the same narrowed eyes and frown he had shown Hisashi. That did not matter to her. Her emotions overflowed and she bellowed:

“Thank you.”

His eyes went wide when she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. Sakura didn’t cry often, he wasn’t used to comforting crying women. He felt extremely uncomfortable having this woman press herself to him in search of comfort.

Sasuke did not know the great good he had done. He did not know the man who had approached her or his intentions. He did not know that he had saved her life.


	7. Reveal

“Sasuke-kun?”

The one he had been waiting for walked towards them, her eyes focused on the woman that was clinging to him so tightly. But there was no jealousy in her expression only concern, because she recognized the sound of that crying almost immediately.

“Sumire?”

“Sakura…” He put a hand on the small womans head who still had her face buried in his chest.

“What happened? Sumire are you okay?”

She knew something was amiss. These two never got along. Well, they weren’t exactly “getting along,” but they’ve never touched each other before, as far as the pink haired young woman knew. Sumire stepped back, wiping at the tears that did not stop rushing down her face.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura repeated hoping someone would answer her question.

“H- H-” she hiccuped. “H- Hisashi-”

“Hisashi came here?” Sakura’s eyes were wide in anger.

She looked at Sasuke with a bit of ferocity.

“We need to take her home.”

He heard the finality in her tone and did not argue. He allowed Sakura to take charge of the sniveling woman while he sat in his car. He waited for them to settle in the backseat before pulling away from the curb.

**X**

Her body was still shaking uncontrollably, on the verge of collapsing in front of the door to Itachi’s apartment. 

“Where are your keys?” Sakura asked her.

“F-Front p-p-ocket.” 

Her fingers were intertwined and gripping tightly. Sasuke put a hand on her back to steady her. He did this without thinking. She flinched a bit and he withdrew his hand. She slowly looked up at him with a deeply flushed face, her large eyes were still shining with tears. Sasuke felt something odd somewhere in his abdomen but he ignored it. There was something else to attend to now.

**X**

Itachi had had an easy day and he wished to share his evening with her. All afternoon he was imagining holding her in his lap and gently kissing her. He imagined squeezing her close, the mood would change around them, she would become nervous, he could assure he would be gentle, he would be slow, she would nod blushingly but eagerly, and he would undress her. The sound of the door excited him. He sprung from his office chair and entered the hall.

“Sumire-san.”

He froze when he saw Sakura and Sasuke supporting her physically as she took her shoes off in the foyer. He saw the deep flush on her face, the trembling in her limbs. She was not well.

“Sumire-san.” he repeated her name.

She looked up and she was running. She launched herself at him, clinging to his dress shirt and bursting into another fresh set of sobs. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She couldn’t answer for she was dissolving into her terror. He rubbed her back gently. 

“Would you like to go to bed?”

Her cries quieted just a bit and she nodded into his chest. 

“Pardon the intrusion.” Sakura stepped onto the wooden floor. “I can help her.”

She placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to step away from Itachi, then followed her to her room. There was a tense air as she helped her undress. It remained as such even as she helped her slide on her nightshirt. Sakura did not try to make conversation. She had helped her a few times when she was in this state. She knew saying anything aside from small talk relating to their tasks would only cause extra stress. Sumire finally climbed into her bed, facing away from the pink haired woman. 

There was a short silence where Sakura’s concerned gaze lingered on her once friend and roommate, but she re entered the hallway. Both men were missing so she headed towards the front door.

**X**

“Someone approached her outside the west entrance. I just stepped in his way. That’s all. She said his name was… Hisashi? I think that was it.”

Itachi’s eyes flickered at the name. 

“Hisashi?”

“I believe so.”

They were standing close to the door. 

“Let’s discuss outside.”

Sasuke’s own dark eyes flickered. There was some seriousness in his brother’s voice, indetectable to a stranger but so apparent to someone who knew him well. The door was closed behind them and they continued their conversation.

“Umehara Hisashi.”

“Someone you know?”

“Sumire-san’s ex boyfriend.”

Sasuke released a short exhale of curiosity.  _ I… feel like Sakura told me about this before. _

“He’s an extremely abusive man who almost killed her once.”

Sasuke’s expression hardened. 

“A few weeks ago he came to the concert hall in search of her. A few of our crew members were able to stop him from dragging her away.”

“I see.”

“He’s becoming more and more desperate, it would seem, if he’s willing to try to take her in broad daylight. If he ever succeeded I wouldn’t…”

Sasuke was feeling odd again. His fists were clenched at his sides, but the feeling became unimportant for suddenly his brother was bowing his head. 

“Thank you.” 

“N-Ni-san.”

“If you hadn’t been there, I’m sure the worst could have happened.” Itachi straightened, a grateful, affectionate smile present. “Thank you.”

Sasuke felt heat across his face. He turned away sharply. The door behind them opened and Sakura appeared.

“She’s in bed…” she noticed the thick atmosphere. “I think I’ll wait in the car.”

Sasuke handed her the keys. She politely bowed to Itachi and trotted away. In his car she slid low in the seat so she could just see their faces. 

The silence remained between them for only a short while longer.

“Ni-san.” Sasuke finally recovered. “What exactly is your relationship with her?”

“We are dating.”

“I thought so.” he sighed, looking over the edge of the short wall in front of them. 

_ Is she after his money? She’s poor so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she’s after him because of that. Is he really interested in her? Did she… weasel her way into his good graces? Did she give… favors? No… Ni-san isn’t the type of person to fall for stuff like that. Then… do they actually like each other… why the hell would he like a ridiculous, panicky, short- _

“I plan to marry her.”

His pupil’s dilated so quickly it hurt. His head snapped towards his older brother whose face was the calmest he had ever seen. 

“Ni-san…”

“Assuming things go well.”

“Ni-san how can you say something like that so easily? You haven’t even known her for a year. How can you be sure you want to-”

“Because I love her.”

“Like I said, how can you be so sure?”

“Do you love Haruno-san?”

There came a start. Sasuke looked away, towards the car where she was successfully watching them without her boring eyes being noticed.

“...it’s different. I’ve known her for a long time. We’ve been in a relationship for a long time.”

“But do you love her?”

He was struggling. He made a face that Sakura had never seen before, a complicated expression that was actually common in the Uchiha men. His knitted brows accentuated the lines around his eyes, his reluctant frown almost a pout, his eyes darted about.

Sasuke was embarrassed.

It took long for him to muster the answer. Not to convince himself that it was true, he knew it was true. One could have confidence of the mind, but often the pathway between the mind and mouth was littered with anxiety. What could possibly happen if he were to admit it? Would flaming shuriken rain down? Well, he’d just have to find out.

“I do.”

“Then you understand what it’s like to want to be with the person you love.”

“...I do, but…”

“It’s the same.”

There was a pause in their conversation. Needless to say, Sasuke was overwhelmed with the confession. But he knew there was no argument against the unwieldy and immovable feeling that was love. His mind did wander elsewhere though.

_ Father will never… let alone the entire clan… _

“You are right. Bringing Sumire-san to the estate and introducing her as my lover and the woman I wish to marry would cause an uproar. I would be hated more than I am now. The only way I can clear my name is to return as the heir and marry within the clan.”

There was another pause, as they were both deeply aware of the events taking place back at the estate.

“But I’ve made my decision. I plan to move forward with it. And if possible, I’d really love your blessing.”

If Sasuke had a more sensitive disposition he certainly would have fainted by now. He could only grimace.

“Ni-san.” 

Itachi’s eyes were shut, his posture relaxed. He truly enjoyed saying these things out loud, to his precious younger brother no less. Finally someone knew his truth, the whole truth. He had only shown the surface and touches of it’s depth to Shisui, but to reveal it all was somewhat of a relief.

“Does she make you happy?” Sasuke asked finally.

There was a sparkle around Itachi’s face as he smiled. Sasuke knew in that moment it was true.

“Yes.”

He turned away on his heel.

“Then fine.”

Itachi wanted to make his quintessential display of affection for his younger brother, but he was already walking down the stairs towards his car.

Sasuke plopped into the driver's seat with a look of exhaustion. He wanted to drive away quickly, but he noticed the woman waiting for him was gazing at him in awe. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“What?”

She turned away with a flush appearing on her cheeks.

“N-Nothing.”

The older Uchiha pulled his phone from his pocket as he watched the car drive away. There were only two rings before the familiar voice came over the phone.

“Hey cousin! How’s it going today?”

“Shisui. I have a favor to ask.”

“Hmmmmm, what could it be?”

“I know I’ve already asked you for so much help before and I’m extremely grateful for that. What I’m going to ask you to do, I would understand if you refused.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, Itachi.”

**Exactly 45 Minutes Later**

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_ Who the hell is that? _

An unknown face was smiling rather happily outside the peephole. He undid the lock, but not the chain and opened it just enough. He jumped back when metal shears snapped the chain and the door was flung open with a swift kick. Before him was a group of dark haired individuals, all seemingly excited to be entering the apartment. 

“Good evening!” said the tallest.

He saluted him and walked past him into the largest room. 

“It’s a nice apartment for one guy.” the dark haired man continued.

“What the hell are you doing? Who the fuck are you people?”

“Shhhhhh.” the one with the metal cutters tapped his lip with the edge of them.

_ What the fuck is happening? _

“Umehara Hisashi, right?” said the tall one.

“...who’s asking?”

A chuckle came from the three men.

“Please don’t make this difficult. We just came here to talk.”

“Then talk.” he snarled.

“Since you’re going to be that way, we’ll make it quick.” he approached the slightly shorter man. “You know Koizumi Sumire.”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

The one with the cutters belly laughed.

“This idiot!”

“See that’s where you’re wrong.” the tall one put a finger to his chest. “She’s not with you anymore. She has a new man and he’s a really nice guy…”

He poked him harder in the chest. Hisashi’s glare intensified.

“She’s moved on, so I think you should too.”

“Fuck off.”

The one who had been quiet yanked his arm back suddenly and restrained him. The tall one gripped his free arm and rammed it onto the nearby countertop. He struggled but both men, despite being slightly thinner than him, were much much stronger. He froze when the shears were wrapped around his middle finger.

“No! Wait! Please!” he was already in tears, already terrified.

“Now, that sounds like you agree with us. You’ll leave her alone?”

“Yes! Yes, I will leave her alone!”

They released him and headed towards the door.

“Please remember,” the tall one stopped in doorway. “She’s under the protection of the Uchiha. If you go within a kilometer of her, we will know.”

Hisashi remained knelt on the ground, trembling in fright.

“Have a nice evening!”

**Itachi’s Apartment 15 Minutes Later**

He finished preparing for bed. He found his dear one in the kitchen preparing a glass of water.

“Sumire-san, how are you feeling?”

Sure, he was disappointed that his plans for the evening were shot, but he was genuinely more concerned with her well-being.

“I’m okay now. I was… just really shocked. I wasn’t expecting him to do that.”

“I understand.”

He put a hand on her shoulder and pecked her temple. She sipped at her water, staring at the flood. 

“Are you sure you are alright?”

She nodded slowly:

“It’ll take a little bit, but I’m okay.”

“...may I hold you?”

His immense sensitivity always put a smile on her face. She set the glass of water on the countertop. Itachi pulled her close and planted a kiss gently on her head. He lingered in that position, enjoying the scent of her hair and the warm feel of her against himself. His phone suddenly started to vibrate in his pocket and he retrieved it.

“Hello?”

“All done!”

“Thank you.”

“No problem cuz!”

There was a click and he slipped the device back into his pocket.

“What was that?” she asked meekly.

“Just Shisui. I asked him to do something for me and he called to tell me it was done.”

“Ah.”   
He nuzzled into her hair and squeezed her tighter. They rocked from side to side until Itachi said:

“There’s no need to worry anymore. That man won’t bother you again.”

She was looking at him with an expression of doubt.

“Trust me.” 

But there was something about the way he said it that eased her.

**The Last Evening**

The mood was only slightly somber, for the members were very good at keeping spirits lively when they wanted to. But Sumire could feel how deeply emotional she was. So many things were swimming in her head, so many issues and events were on the horizon, but she could only think:  _ Today is my last day as the intern at the Akatsuki concert hall.  _

Things passed far too quickly for her liking. When night came and the last of the trash was cleaned up, she waited in the foyer thinking deeply about what she wanted to say to them all. They gathered around her naturally, their separate conversations falling silent as the reality of the situation encompassed them. She took in a deep breath and said with a shaking voice:

“I’m so lucky to have gotten to be a part of this crew. You all were so amazing. I’ll never forget this experience for the rest of my life. It was truly an honor. There’s so much more I want to say but...”

A deep flush was on her face as she bowed low to the group in front of her. 

“Thank you. Everyone.”

There was a chorus of “well dones.” They were waiting because this professional air was not bound to last. They saw her eyes fill with tears.

“AH! SUMIRE-CHAN DON’T GO!” Tobi scooped her up and spun her around.

She laugh-screamed, but didn’t fight or panic. She was still laughing as he set her down on the tile. 

“It’s decided, time to get you drunk!” Hidan hooked an arm through hers.

“No buts, hm.” Deidara took her other arm.

“Wait no, I don’t like-” she yelped as they lifted her off her feet.

Together they carried her out of the entrance with the rest following leisurely behind.

“Everyone is buying you a drink. And you have to finish all of them.” Hidan continued.

“What? There’s no way! I’ll die!” 

The walk to the izakaya was much louder than usual. The men that finally set Sumire down were arguing over who would buy which drink. Hidan suggested they get progressively stronger while Deidara insisted that sake shots were fine.

“We’re not trying to kill her, hm.”

“But that way we guarantee she gets drunk and stays drunk.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. Sumire slowed down until she was between Kisame and Kakuzu. Their enormous presences on either side of her was entertaining to the small woman. 

“Can you handle hard drinks?” Kisame asked her.

She shook her head.

“After a few shots of sake I’m already buzzed.”

“Do half shots then. To make those two shut up.” Kakuzu said. 

She nodded in agreement.

“It’s my last day after all.” she giggled. 

“It’s gonna be a bummer not hearing the pitter-patter of a tiny Sumire around the concert hall.” Kisame mused.

She was laughing again.

“I’m definitely going to miss it.”

“Sumire-chan is going to visit, right?” Tobi wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I’d be happy to. When you guys are having a slow day.”

“You’re always welcome.” Pein added. 

“Un, thank you.”

**X**

Itachi and Pein were in the restroom when the real conversation began. She was three shots deep, which was enormous for her for she never went further than two. The fourth left a burning sensation down her stomach and pooled in her gullet. She was grumbling and glaring at the table. The rest were all at varying levels of drunkenness and were shouting over each other. Sumire’s grumbling was increasing in volume and quickly drew the attention of the shark man on her left.

“What’s the matter?” 

She groaned frustratedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Relationship troubles.”

She humphed louder.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“What’s the trouble, Sumire-chan!” as per usual Tobi was boisterous without alcohol.

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing, hm.”

“Did Itachi do something to make you uncomfortable?” Konan’s silky voice asked.

She shook her head from side to side exaggeratedly.

“How is that going by the way?” Kisame prodded.

“Fine.” she huffed.

“So you two are together, un?”

She seemed to return to her shy self and she managed a short, bashful nod.

“So what’s the problem?” Sasori was paying attention.

“We’ve only kissed.” she slurred. 

Kisame let out a chuckle.  _ Sounds like he’s taking it slow but… _

“Are you satisfied?”

“No.” she then let out a grunt.

_ Drunk Sumire is adorable _ , Kisame thought. She was humming frustratedly and bouncing on the cushion. 

“You want to bang him?” Hidan joined the conversation.

She grunted again.

“Not surprised the Uchiha has no balls.”

Her bouncing became more frantic. Sasori put a hand on her shoulder.

“Stop it.”

She shook his hand off and huffed again. 

“Have you tried putting the moves on him?” Kisame asked.

“Yes!”

“Hmm.”

“The shy fucker. If he doesn’t give you what you need soon, you know my number short-shit.”

“Shut up!”

Itachi and Pein returned to find the group laughing. 

“It’s good to see everyone getting along well.” Pein commented while taking a seat by Konan.

“It’s all thanks to Sumire-san.” she responded.

“Truly things have felt a little different since she arrived.”

The night continued as such, with one loud conversation drowning out another. All culminating in Sumire motioning that she was going to throw up and Itachi collecting her before she did. The couple left with the crew members yelling that she better come out with them the next time they went drinking. Itachi drove her home, smiling rather happily about the day. He wasn’t normally the jealous-type, but he was pleased with the idea that he would have her all to himself from now on.

He helped her up the stairs and into the apartment. Her clouded consciousness was propelled into action by the underlying desire within her. She grasped Itachi’s face just before he bent to remove his shoes and kissed him. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and hungrily brushed around. Itachi’s brows knitted with some discomfort, the taste of alcohol on her lips was overbearing. Despite the hunger in his body he grasped her shoulders and held her away from him. They stared into one another's eyes and she frowned.

“I’m a bit tired, so I’m going to go to bed.” he said finally.

She looked down with some disappointment. He straightened. Recognizing the sadness in her face he reached out and tapped two fingers against her forehead. She flinched from the soft touch, then put her hand to the spot. Her gaze returned to his face.

_ What the heck was that? _

“Forgive me, Sumire-san. Next time.”

The kindness in his expression made her feel a strange warmth, a warmth far different from the effect of the alcohol. 

“Un.”


	8. Overcoming Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made you wait long enough.

Sumire sipped the melon flavored soda through a bendy straw. Her friends were seated around her, all with contemplative looks.

“So… he hasn’t tried anything himself?”

“Maybe he did and I didn’t notice it?”

“I wouldn’t surprised. Sumire can be a bit clueless from time to time.”

She pouted her lips around the plastic.

“Or maybe he’s waiting to do something super romantic?” Tenten said. “Like… a path of roses and candles…”

“That could be it.” Hinata spoke.

“Hmm.”

“But you don’t want to wait for him to do all of that do you, Sumire?” Ino asked.

She flushed a bit but nodded her head.

“Since you’re secretly a pervert, maybe you should go after him first?”

“I’m not a pervert!” she frowned. “Anyway, I have. I’ve tried initiating multiple times and he hasn’t…”

“Maybe he’s a virgin?”

There was a pause but they all started laughing around Sumire who was still frowning at the table. _He’s never said he is or isn’t… not that it matters that much…_

“Well, maybe he didn’t really understand you were initiating? What did you do?” Hinata continued the conversation.

Surprisingly she was very comfortable discussing this subject with her close friends.

“We were just kissing… and you know. I was you know, on him… I thought that would be enough for him to get it.”

“Then you probably have to be more forward!” Ino pointed at her. “Do you own any lingerie?”

“Lingerie? No… nothing that could really count as lingerie…”

“It’s decided, we need to get you a new set. That way you can go up to him in it! He’ll definitely know!”

“We can go to the one in the mall, the one we went to a few weeks ago.”

“Ah, sure!” Sumire felt some nervousness. _Maybe… maybe this will work._

**X**

The group walked out the lingerie shop all with pleased faces, minus Sumire who was more nervous than ever. T _here’s no way I’m going to be able to make myself wear this in front of him. It’s impossible. Why did I buy it?_ As they walked she noticed the costume shop where she had purchased her apron. A “Help Wanted” sign was posted in the window. She stopped and Tenten ran into her.

“I’m sorry. Um, what are you looking at?”

They followed her line of gaze to the sign.

“Oh yeah, your internship ended didn’t it. Are you thinking about applying?” Ino asked.

“Maybe… yes. I should.” she entered the store with her friends following.

“Welcome!” the excited clerk called. “How can I help you ladies?”

“Hello, I was wondering if I could pick up an application?”

“Oh sure!” he went back to the cashier’s desk and pulled out a short stack of papers. “It would be good to have a cute girl working the counter, we may get more customers. Take your time filling this out and bring it back when you can!”

“Thank you!”

It wasn’t long before the group was back outside and headed towards the exit to the mall. They wished her luck just before they separated.

Sumire’s walk home was slow. She was deep in thought for most of it, but it was natural for her to be weary. For she had noticed a dark car pass her more than once. She squeezed the bag she clutched against her chest. _That’s not Itachi-san’s car… or Sasuke’s… or Shisui’s… I’m almost home. I should run… maybe I’m just overthinking it._ When it turned down a different street she took in a deep breath. I _was overthinking it._ Just as she was making the final turn onto the block that would lead her to Itachi’s apartment she saw it approach again. She took off as quickly as she could. She dashed up the stairs and to the apartment door, looking back to see it slowing in front of the entrance to the parking lot. She frantically put her key in the lock and shut the door behind her. Panting she plopped down onto the single wooden step. _That was scary. I shouldn’t stay out late anymore._ She slipped off her shoes and went to her room. _Is Itachi-san not home?_ She felt the apartment was empty. _I guess not. I hope he comes home soon._

She awoke to the sunrise. When she walked out she still felt a deep sense of loneliness. _He didn’t come home at all? That’s… weird._

It wasn’t until midday that the door opened and a tired voice reverberated about the apartment. She looked over the edge of the couch to see him enter.

“Welcome.” she said.

He managed a faint smile but continued walking to the bedrooms.

“Are you okay?” she quickly stood and entered the hall. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

“I’m okay. I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay.”

She watched his bedroom door close. _He must be really tired. I wonder what happened last night. I hope he’s okay._ Her concern did not deplete even as the late afternoon passed and the early evening began. He emerged from his room looking somewhat reenergized.

“Did you have a nice nap?” she chirped.

“Ah.”

“I’m almost done with dinner.”

He seated himself at the island and planted his chin in his palm, a expression of fondness filling his features. Sumire’s nervousness had returned. _Tonight. I have to do it tonight. I can’t wait anymore._ She finished setting the table and they ate. She tried to discuss his work, but every time she prodded for information he brushed it away rather easily.

“I’ll be in my room.” he said before leaving her to the last of the dishes.

“Un.”

_I’ve got to try._

**X**

Sumire slid the thin soft material of a sheer white chemise over her body. Beneath she sported her white lace bra and panty set. As she stared at herself in the mirror she blushed a deep shade of red. _This is so forward, it’s so embarrassing, but…_ She gathered her courage, taking in a few deep breaths and walked out of her room. She knocked on his bedroom door. Her heart was already beating rapidly in her chest.

“Yes?”

The sound of his deep voice made her extremely nervous. She opened the door slowly, padding softly into the room after closing it behind her. He was looking down at a small book in his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him, as he leaned against the headboard of his fairly large bed.

“Are you busy?” she asked meekly.

His eyes slowly drifted up from the pages and stopped on her. There was a flicker of something behind his onyx irises. A feeling of excitement filled her at seeing the flicker. _Maybe… maybe he’ll get it…_

“…a bit.” He stated, his calm voice unwavering.

She couldn’t stop herself from pouting. His eyes returned to the paper. Frustration pushed her legs forward. She climbed onto the bed quickly, straddling his legs. He looked back up at her slowly, then with slightly widened eyes as she snatched the book from his hands and placed it on the nightstand by his bed.

“Do you not want to do it?” she asked, her heart was beating hard in her chest, her eyebrows knitted.

She felt his hands on her thighs, causing tears to build at the edges of her eyes. His expression remained the same, though his lips were slightly parted.

“Am I…” her voice weakened. “Am I not…”

His eyes were still, looking directly at her face. Sumire wiped the tears before they could fall and kissed him. Her hands cupped both sides of his face, pressing her mouth hard to his, moving her lips, hoping for some sign, any sign that he wanted to do this as much as she wanted to. His hand rested the back of her head, leaning up and moving his mouth against hers. His other wrapped around her. And in the next moment she felt herself falling. She landed on the pillow, bouncing up, then settling onto the soft, fluffy blankets. He was hovering over her now.

“Of course I have.”

She felt her normal anxiety returning, blush coming to her cheeks, her arms moving in front of her body. He gently planted a kiss upon her nose.

“I was unsure if you were comfortable or not.”

His long pony tail slid over his shoulder, the edges of his hair gently brushing her skin. She no longer knew what to say. One of his hands was beside her head while one rested on her waist, his thumb curiously massaging her skin through the chemise. He leaned his face down and she reflexively turned away. His lips touched her cheek faintly.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting you…” his lips brushed against her cheek with every word, “to try to seduce me.”

She squirmed visibly beneath him:

“I… I thought… you just didn’t want to.”

He let out a soft laugh.

“How could I not with you dressed in such a way?”

Her cheeks became crimson. His hands hooked beneath her legs, grasping her thighs, and pulled her down the bed until her hips met his. She gasped from the sudden movement and released a moan of arousal, but was quickly silenced by the return of his lips. He lifted his head, their gazes meeting.

“Are you sure, you are okay with doing this?”

She nodded:

“Because I’m with… Itachi-san…”

His eyes closed, a smile appearing on his face.

“I’m honored.”

Her heart was set a flutter when he placed a gentle kiss upon her. With every faint moan that left her he molded his mouth harder and harder against hers. Her small hands began on the sides of his face, then slowly slid down, feeling his jawline, his neck, and his shoulders. Her fingers tugged shyly at his shirt and he rose his head. He balanced himself on his knees for a moment and he slid the material up over his body. Sumire’s heart slammed against her ribcage, a primal desire building within her at the sight of his muscular torso. Suddenly, him hovering above her felt incredibly scandalous. Though she knew that she wanted to sleep with him, a bit of anxiety filled her.

His hand cautiously slid up her hip, beneath her chemise. She bit her lip nervously.

“Sumire.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. _He’s never said my name without the…_

“If you ever want to stop, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

_Itachi-san is… wonderful…_

She nodded. He leaned down again, she, expecting a kiss, closed her eyes, only to feel a feathery light touch upon her forehead. When she opened them again she saw a unique expression upon his face, it was a complicated mix of concern, fondness, and intense lust. Immediately her body quivered and she pulled him down into a harsh kiss, gently biting onto his lip and tugging. His hands slid over her body, smoothing over her form with curiosity. Soon his mouth was on her neck again, biting and sucking. Each move he made felt precise and somehow planned. It was as though he was taking his time and studying every inch of her with his hands.

An ache had developed between her legs. She adored that he was so slow, so careful, so sensual, but she wanted him, now.

“I can’t take it anymore.” She said.

How had they been like this for so long with only his shirt being removed? He was looking at her again, waiting for her next statement.

“Please, I need you.”

Itachi suddenly became very aware of the hardness in his trousers. Within the next moment they were throwing their clothing off madly, flinging it to where ever, looking ridiculous as he pulled down his pants and boxers, and she tossed her bra and underwear. They had to get off the bed for this and she found herself laughing at him as he kicked off the last of his clothing. He scooped her up and tossed her back onto the bed, causing her laughter to increase in volume.

Their previous sensuality was reduced by smiles and giggles as his lips descended to the middle of her chest. His hands now massaging and squeezing her eagerly. He spread her legs apart and him crawled on his knees forward to position himself, but a moment of clarity passed through him and he was reaching into his nightstand.

“Hmm?”

“Protection.”

“Ah!” _I hadn’t even thought about it…_

She sat up to watch him as he slid the rubber material around his protruding arousal. Her face was flushed by the sight but she continued to stare.

Her eyes widened when she saw his eyebrows knitted in embarrassment.

“…if you stare at it…”

She let out a short laugh and reached up for his face again. Kissing him slowly, trying to regain some of the mood they had lost in the normal processes of sex. It seemed to relax him and he slowly pushed her onto her back. She pulled one of the pillows down under her hips so they were slightly raised, not breaking the kiss and he positioned himself once again.

He paused. I _s he still worried I don’t want to?_ She kissed him, nodding her head and gently locking her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his ear.

“It’s okay.”

She felt a slight pressure against her outer lips and he tried to push himself in. After a few moments he looked down. Sumire readjusted her hips and dropped her hands down her abdomen, parting her lower lips with one hand. His breath hitched at the feel of her fingers gently guiding his tip to her entrance. He pushed his hips forward, swallowing a moan as he gradually became engulfed in wet heat. Sumire let out a gasp as he pushed himself in. Her body trembled until he became fully sheathed, and she placed a palm against his chest.

“Please don’t move yet.”

“Are you alright?” he sounded out of breath.

“Yes… you’re just a bit… big.”

“Though I am average for my body's structure, I suppose the fact that you are much shorter than me makes it seem as though I’m… large.”

“Everything you are saying is so sexy.” She said in monotone.

He stared at her blankly.

“I was making a joke…” She let out a few giggles, amused by his inability to recognize her humor.

His eyes shut and his fingers gripped the bedsheets by her head.

“Are you okay?”

He let out a low, breathy moan:

“I can feel you laughing.”

The statement earned another few giggles from her.

“That’s so weird.”

He let out another exasperated breath.

“Stop that.”

“I’m sorry,” she could barely manage to say it due to her increasing laughter.

He leaned down and silenced her with a full kiss and began to move his hips. She mewled at the sudden sensation of movement within her. She released moan after moan against his lips as he settled into a slow rhythm. His hands continued to massage and knead her skin, his thumb brushing over her perky nipple. He dropped his head and took the bud into his mouth, his hips still slowly moving forward and back.

She let out a low “mmm” sound and raised her hips up to meet his thrusts.

“Itachi-san~” she tangled her fingers in his hair.

His eyebrows were knitted together, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His head fell forward as a heated tingling traveled from his abdomen outwards. _This sensation is…_ He let out a short exhale and lowered his face to the crook of her neck. _Intoxicating_. His name left her lips again.

A steady warmth had developed in her abdomen. The heat swelled and spread slowly, enveloping her in a pleasurable haze.

“Sumire, enough…” he paused to let the sensation wash over him, “with… -san.”

He rose his face.

“Itachi is fine.”

“…but…”

He paused, adjusted his position, their gazes still locked. He tilted his head to the side as he went in for another kiss. He rolled his hips into his next thrust and she grasped hold of his shoulder blade, crying out against his lips. He slid both of his arms beneath her as he continued to roll his lower body against hers.  

“Ah… ah…” she let out one wordless exclamation after another, her body beginning to shiver.

“Itachi!”

Hearing his name without the honorific pushed him into a high. Her nails dug into him.

“Itachi!”

“Sumire.” He breathed it lowly, returning to the crook of her neck.

“Ah… more~” she moaned it out hooking her legs on his hips.

His movement grew wilder almost jerking. Her “ahs” came out louder with every thrust. When he brushed a sensitive spot her voice jumped in register and he found himself no longer able to endure.

“Sumire… I…”

“Itachi~”

“Nngh.”

“Itachi~”

“I can’t hold it in.”

She cupped his face:

“It’s okay. Itachi~ Go ahead.”

Their eyes were locked, their bodies still meeting in loving repetitive motions, the breath of their weaks pants mixing. She let out a giggle. It was too much to see and feel; he hid himself beneath her chin a final time. His body pressed into hers as he toppled over the edge, a ripple of tension bursting from his body. His shoulders shuddered with each spasm of his length.

She could hear his heavy breathing beneath her ear and feel the tremors in his muscles, her hands gently brushed over his back and down his spine. She kept her legs hooked around his waist, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. His weight had collapsed atop her, but she did not feel suffocated, instead she felt safe and incredibly warm.

A few moments later he lifted himself.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded with a smile. They kissed once again, the press of their lips twice as sensitive as before. He pulled his hips back and checked the condom for leakage. Sumire curled up on the bedsheets watching him as he disposed of the rubber into a trashcan and wiped himself cleaned. He returned shortly after, offering her a separate towel that she used to clean between her legs.

“Was that…”

She looked up when she heard his voice.

“Was that okay for you?”

“Un.” She tossed the towel into his laundry hamper. “It felt good. I’m happy.”

He laid down on his back beside her looking at the ceiling with a pensive expression.

“Was… that okay for you? I know I didn’t do much…”

“…”

In the few seconds before he formed an answer a huge anxiety had built within her.

“It was wonderful.”

She blushed, but still scooted over on the bedsheets to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Really? I’m glad…”

“Ah…”

“Why… why did it take you so long to answer?”

“…I was trying to think of something to compare it to but… I couldn’t.”

“Oh.” _Wait is that a good thing or a bad thing or…_ _  
_ “I’ve never done anything such as that before.”

Her eyes went wide with shock. _So… wait…_

“You’ve never had…”

“No.”

_What? What? WHAT?_

“…w-why didn’t you say anything?” she sat up looking down at him.

His cheeks colored slightly.

“I didn’t… realize it was relevant.”

“…but… I… I could have done more. To make it special! I…”

She stopped when she saw a large smile on his face. His hand cupped her cheek.

“That was special.”

Her fingers intertwined with his, a faint skepticism present in her expression.

“I could have done more…”

“Sumire,” He sat up. “It was amazing. I’m only sorry that… you didn’t get to…”

She shook her head.

“It’s okay. I’m used to not…”

His eyes became filled with concerned. She realized what she was going to say.

“I don’t want that. I want… us to be equal…” he continued.

“It’s okay really.”

“Please, next time, talk to me. I want you to also…”

She nodded and kissed his nose.

“I want you to be satisfied.”

“I will talk, I promise.”

She continued to cradle his hand against her face, shutting her eyes with a content smile.

“Sumire,”

“Hmm?” she opened her eyes.

“I’m glad my first time was with you.”

Her cheeks burned and she wrapped her arms his neck, using her full weight to push him back onto the bed.

“You’re amazing.” She said softly.

He planted a kiss upon her forehead.

“As are you.”

She giggled and snuggled against him, the warmth of his body and the peace she felt gently lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	9. How to Become a Cunniligus Master

A pleasant aura had cradled her in her sleep and remained as she stirred. Itachi watched her long lashes fluttering gently until her eyes opened and his gaze was met by her much sleepier one. Naturally both of them smiled at one another.

"Did I wake you?" his low voice was soothing.

"Mm-mm." she shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

Her red cheeks brightened a bit and she averted her eyes shyly. The tender touch of her hands against his bare chest, the warmth of her nude body against the side of his, and the lovely little sounds she made as she stretched were too much for the young Uchiha who had only just had his first taste of bodily pleasure.

"Forgive me, Sumire, but…" he rolled them both until he was hovering over her. "May we do that again?"

"A-are you sure? I smell like sweat…"

"Do you not want to?"

Her hands curled into fists atop her chest.

"I do, but…"

He smiled down at her.

"I don't mind." He pecked her on the lips. "Plus, I smell like sweat too."

"I like Itachi-san's scent." Her flush deepened as she said it.

"Just Itachi. Remember?"

"Un."

He kissed her very gently, savoring the sweet taste of her. There came a buzzing sound and he was lifting his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It might be important." she patted his chest.

He climbed off the bed, pulled on his boxers and she took the opportunity to slip away to the restroom.

 _I have to get ready for class anyway_.

**X**

When she had freshened up and was searching for something in the fridge she noticed Itachi exiting his bedroom in a full suit. She gawked at his person.

_Whoa just whoa._

"Is something wrong?" he noticed her expression while adjusting his tie.

"No, no. You just…"

A loose fist pressed to her lips.

"You look really handsome."

She saw the tiniest redness appear across his pale cheeks and he looked away from her.

"Thank you."

"It was a call from work?" she asked.

"Yes, they scheduled a meeting today, rather last minute."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, please don't worry about it," he showed her a sparkling smile. "I will see you in the evening. If not I will text you and let you know when I'm coming home."

"Okay. Goodbye."

He opened the door to exit but paused and turned back to her. He lifted a hand and waved her towards him. The gesture was tiny but she eagerly sprung to him. He tipped her chin up with a few fingers and let his lips press to her forehead, sending warm tingles through her body, then departed with a final loving glance.

Sumire breathed out slowly while gazing at the closed door.

_It's not a dream, but it somehow always feels like it is._

**One Hour Later in an Elevator**

Shisui leaned towards him, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.

"Go away."

He only leaned closer. Itachi took one step sideways, gaining some distance on his cousin, but it was immediately closed with a dancey shuffle. They were alone in this elevator and would be for another minute.

"I could tell by the smile you had when you walked in. You'll have to tell me about it."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

Shisui hummed in amusement and bumped his shoulder against Itachi's.

"You and your girlfriend…" his eyebrows were wiggling again.

"Please stop."

The elevator dinged and Shisui took a step away, straightened, then put his normal grin on his face.

"We're getting lunch after."

"Hai, hai."

**X**

"I want details."

Two extremely handsome men in suits were seated at a coffee shop somewhere in the center of the city. They received quite a bit of attention from everyone who passed. Seeing an Uchiha somewhere in the bustling streets wasn't unusual, but these two were more well known than most. The heir was with his less well known but visually stunning cousin. A group of curious onlookers and fans was forming outside the shop but security kept them at bay with outstretched arms and words of warning. Bocchan (young master) would not be bothered during his meal.

"Details of what?"

"Do you really want me to say it aloud? For everyone to hear?"

The shop was empty except for the workers. They maintained a great professional atmosphere but their nervousness was present on their faces. Itachi wanted to leave soon.

Quite frankly, he hated this.

He sighed and lifted his mug to take a sip of his over sugared coffee. A rising squeal came from outside and he knit his brows. Shisui turned with a smile.  _His fangirls are pretty excited today_. He waved at them earning another series of squeals from the crowd.

"No more beating around the bush. How was your evening with Sumire-chan?"

"Sumire-chan? When did you get so familiar with her?"

Shisui noticed the tone of his voice. He knew his cousin, despite being one of the most respectful and careful men alive, was still the jealous type.

"I'm just teasing you cousin, but stop trying to change the subject."

Itachi took another sip much to the glee of the crowd of young women fawning over him from afar.

"You two slept together."

Itachi set the mug down, he suddenly looked very tired.

"Why are you assuming that?"

"I told you. You looked very happy this morning. Something good must have happened."

"And you immediately assume that it has to do with sex?"

"What else can make a man smile like that?"

He couldn't sigh any louder.

"Who initiated? You or her?"

Itachi let his eyes fall in the opposite direction of the women outside.

"...she did."

Shisui's dimples were showing again. Another round of excited screams reverbed off the building at the sight of his smile.

"What did she do? Did she look at you and say 'fuck me' or was she more subtle?"

Itachi shrugged the vulgarity of the question away.

"She… approached me…" his fingers were trembling slightly as he lifted his mug again. "...in lingerie."

Shisui whistled:

"She's a bold one. I love it. That's great. No that's perfect." He chuckled while sipping at his own mug.

"So how was it?"

"What do you mean how was it?"

"Was it… good?"

"...Shisui."

"Did it feel… nice?"

"I suppose."

"Did she… enjoy it?"

"What are you doing? Why are pausing so much?"

"Was she… impressed?"

Itachi's face hid beneath a palm.

"...she said I was a bit much for her."

He was made uncomfortable by the excitement in his cousin's expression.

"She is a small woman, but she wasn't hurt or anything?"

"No, she told me she was okay."

"Good good."

Itachi hoped that would be the end of the conversation, but of course his hopes were dashed.

"How long did it last?"

Itachi's face flushed and Shisui knew the answer.

"That's okay cousin! You can build stamina!"

"Shisui."

"You could try edging or…"

"Please stop."

"Did you go down on her? You could try going down on her."

Itachi turned to his messenger bag and started collecting his things.

"C'mon cousin, there's nothing scary about it. You can even ask her to shower before you do."

"That's not the problem."

"Well what's the problem?"

He sat back.

"I've… never…"

"Don't worry cousin, I'll send you some links."

He whipped out his phone.

"Not now, Shisui."

"Yes now."

They both stood eliciting a chorus of cries. Itachi in the process of paying noticed a grouping of stuffed animals near the register. A bit of warmth filled his chest imagining his dear ones expression if he were to give it to her.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" the nervous barista jumped.

"Are those teddy bears for sale?"

"Yes."

"I'll take the one with the blue ribbon."

"Of course."

Shisui watched with some amusement.  _He's always thinking of her. Gosh we need to fix all this mess for him._

Itachi paid and took the teddy bear by the back of the neck. Outside the girls were twice as loud. The sight of him squeezing a teddy bear was overwhelming. It wasn't until they were in the limousine that Shisui continued the conversation:

"See here, perfect. How to become a cunniligus master."

"Shisui."

"I'm texting you the link now."

Itachi huffed and crossed his legs. He placed the teddy bear in his lap, smiling at the object that stared back at him emotionlessly.

**Konoha University**

Ino slung an arm around her shoulders and exclaimed:

"I knew you could do it! Tell me! How did it go? Did he hit all the right places?"

Sumire was extremely uncomfortable with Ino's large bust pressing hard against her arm and Ino's thin wrist digging into her collar bone.

"Geeze, Ino, please stop."

"C'mon, I want details. Is he hung?"

"Ino!" she wiggled in her grip until she was freed.

Sumire rubbed her sore shoulder. She puffed up her cheeks, keeping her gaze away bashfully.

"He was big for me."

Ino squealed in delight when the information was revealed. She clutched her arm and swung it back and forth excitedly.

"Tell me more!"

She knew she would receive some attention once she admitted to her friends she had slept with the mysterious man she was dating. Only Hinata knew his identity and she had respectfully kept it a secret. But Sumire was not expecting to be shaken and squeezed like a doll.

She wished that the rest of her friends were here, to calm Ino down or at least distract her, but she had been caught alone at the end of class and was taken aside by the blonde.

"W-what else is there to tell?"

"What positions did you do?"

"Just… the regular one."

"Missionary? That's it? He's a romantic isn't he?"

"I guess…"

_It was his first time. He probably just didn't think about trying different positions._

"So, when do we get to meet him?"

She tensed.  _Would it be okay for me to introduce him to my friends? Will they freak out? Sakura probably already knows, she saw him kiss me on the forehead and she knows I'm living with him. She hasn't told them yet I'm guessing so… maybe it's okay. I'll ask Itachi first._

"Hey, you still there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Ino halved her eyelids inquisitively then put her hands on her hips. She leaned down to Sumire's eye level.

"Is he someone you shouldn't be dating? Is that why you won't be straight with me?"

"N-no it's not that! I'm not-"

"Ino-san, Sumire-san!" Hinata called to them in her soft voice.

Tenten followed close behind.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Sumire won't tell me who her boyfriend is."

"Ah, you're right. She never did tell us who he is."

Tenten and Hinata joined the pair. Hinata met Sumire's gaze, wondering if she needed to redirect the course of the conversation.

"I just have to ask him first." Sumire finally said.

"Huh? Is he some big name celebrity or something?"

"...no."

"She hesitated." Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Yep, she definitely hesitated."

"So he is some sort of celebrity."

"No no no! He's not a celebrity, but… but he is known…"

"Known?"

"Let me guess, he's the son of a really big company?"

Sumire's eyes widened.  _How did she get it so quick?_

"I got it right, right? I can tell by your reaction."

"No, he's… um…"

"There's no use hiding it now."

Sumire shrunk.

"Well if he works at the concert hall… he's the son of a really famous family…" Ino mulled over the details and gasped aloud. "No way!"

"Huh? What?"

"You're dating… no. No way!"

"Wait, what? Ino what did you find out?" Tenten asked.

Sumire shot Hinata a desperate look.

"Why don't we get going?" Hinata tried, but Ino nearly shouted:

"Uchiha Itachi!"

Tenten gasped loud and clutched at her chest.

"Sasuke's older brother? Sumire is this true?"

"Uh… I…"

"Does Sakura know?"

She sighed.

"...yes."

"So it's true!"

Sumire glanced at Hinata in defeat.

"Yes." She gathered some courage and straightened. "Please don't tell anyone."

"How do you expect me to not tell anyone?"

"Please Ino, just this once. Don't tell anyone. He's already going through so much. It could cause him some trouble, please."

She groaned and agreed, but Sumire knew deep down she would never keep quiet. At the very least she would tell their friend group.

Eventually they calmed down and were walking to the west exit of the campus. Their conversations returned to mundane topics and they obtained an air of frivolity.

"Not to creep everyone out but," Tenten glanced backwards. "I think there is a car tailing us."

Sumire immediately turned.  _It's that black car from the yesterday, is it really following me? Whose could it be?_

"Everyone just stay close."

Ino hooked an arm through Tenten's and Hinata took Sumire's hand. The shorter woman smiled at the ground.  _Having friends…_  She had been in similar situations before but for once she felt at ease.  _Friends stick together like this, they protect each other. I'm so lucky._

"Sumire-san and I will take a cab home together, will you two be alright?" Hinata asked the other pair.

"Sure, you be careful."

Hinata held her hand until they reached a busy street near the school. She took out her phone.

"Naruto-kun should be done with his class. I will have him take you home."

"You don't have to."

"Better safe than sorry."

Sumire waited patiently for her call to end.

"I'm sorry,"

"Huh?" Sumire looked up with a start.

"That I couldn't stop them from finding out about…"

"No no, it's okay. It was bound to happen."

"I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble for you."

"I'm sure it will be okay…"

**X**

Sumire heard the door open and his voice vibrate through the apartment. She excitedly slipped into her nightie. Maybe now they didn't have to tiptoe around their desire. They could indulge as they pleased, time allowing. And she desired quite a bit. She thought she heard him step into the hallway so she came out as well.

"Um, Itachi."

"S-Sumire…" he turned to her with a start.

"I'm sorry I didn't make dessert today, but I thought…"

She blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"I thought instead you could have me."

Itachi's face reddened. His body suddenly seemed stiff.

"Oh! Sumire-chan! You look great!" Shisui's head popped into the hallway.

Her face flushed in horror and her arms wrapped around her chest.

"S-S-S-Shisui-san! I didn't hear you c-come in. I…" she looked down at herself. "Excuse me!"

She spun and was behind her bedroom door in seconds. There was a short silence, where Itachi reexamined the situation. His girlfriend had come out to request being bedded while his closest but most obnoxious cousin was within earshot.

_Good lord._

"Ahh, I'm jealous cousin. You really got lucky." Shisui was beside him now, grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn't bring himself to retort for he was still quite stupefied by the situation. An elbow in his side shook him.

"Aren't you going to tend to her?"

"Shisui."

"She's probably embarrassed now. You know, if I was an embarrassed young woman, I would want to be comforted by my man."

"Shisui."

"Just be taken into his big, strong arms." he made an air hugging motion.

"Shisui."

"Maybe given a kiss or two."

Itachi sighed.

"With some tongue."

"Get out."

Sumire stepped into the hallway fully clothed. She was still flushed but didn't want to be rude to their guest.

"Sumire-chan!" He waved gleefully. "Welcome back! I liked your other outfit more though."

Her hands went to her cheeks, trying to pat away her humiliation.

"Shisui-san please."

"Hai. Sorry. You two just make it so easy."

He had only teased her for a short while, but as per usual her nerves were firing abnormally for the average person. Though it would have been better for her to retreat to the bedroom again, she remained where she was secretly hoping Itachi would hug her and bring her to a calm. Tears suddenly were streaming down her face and a weak sob came from her.

"Uh oh." Shisui commented first.

"Sumire?" Itachi was brimming with concern.

Seeing that expression once again alerted his exceptional sensitivity. He darted into the living room and back. She blinked in surprise when he nearly rammed an object into her face.

"Bear." he said.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean."

Shisui had thoughtfully taken a few steps back and was slinking around the corner.

"I mean when I was out earlier, I saw this teddy bear and I thought of you. Not because you're hairy or beady eyed or like a stuffed animal to me, b-but I thought it was cute and you're cute so I…"

She had never seen him so flustered before. Her wet eyes were wide. The change was strangely quick. She took the toy and hugged it close to her chest.

"Thank you!"

 _Crisis averted_ , Shisui thought.  _These two are just too much._

Sumire's smile was large, her flush was deep, and a bolt of lightning rushed down Itachi's back. Desire enveloped him and he was shooting a glare at his cousin who was chuckling from behind the wall.

"What's with that look?" Shisui asked.

The older Uchiha studied the younger's eyes. He chuckled again and said:

"Perhaps, I'm in the way?"

He didn't need it to be confirmed. Shisui headed to the door.

"I guess I'll head out. I'll see you again, Sumire-chan!"

"Bye bye!"

She snuggled her cheek against the warm fleece paying little attention to everything around her. She had just received her first gift from her boyfriend and she couldn't be happier. Itachi followed him silently, placing a firm hand against his shoulder when it seemed he would linger in the doorway.

"See you later cousin," Shisui said in a lower voice, with a wink.

Itachi shut the door.

"Sumire,"

She looked up from the teddy bear she was cradling.

"Hm?"

He faced her, his fingers tugging the loose tie from his suit.

"I would like to have my dessert now."


	10. Flutters and Jitters

Itachi was cupping her face and gently patting her cheek.

“Sumire? Are you okay? Please say something.”

He had seen her turn scarlet, her eyes roll back, and her body tilting. Luckily he was spry enough to catch her before she hit the hardwood floor. 

Her knuckles had turned white from clenching the teddy bear so tightly. Her eyes were now shut and her head was turned away, but just as he was preparing to lift her, carry her to his car, and rush to the hospital, her lids fluttered. She let out a tiny groan. 

“Sumire?”

“Too sexy.” she whispered weakly.

“What?”

“That was too sexy. I couldn’t…”

“I’m so sorry.”

She groaned again.

“I will never say anything like that again.”

Her eyes shot open fully and she sat up.

“No no it’s okay!” 

She would not have that, of course. 

“I just wasn’t mentally prepared. I thought we lost the mood because of Shisui-san and I was so happy with the bear.”

Her voice faded. Her small hands held up the stuff animal for inspection. She was all smiles and giggles again as she squeezed it to her chest. 

But the sight was too much for him.

“Sumire.”

“Hm?”

He said nothing but kept his dark eyes fixated on her beaming face. It took her a few seconds for her to understand the meaning of his intense stare. 

“Okay.”

A feeble yelp left her as he scooped her up easily. 

“You’re really strong.” she gasped, one hand grabbed his dress-shirt.

He did not respond for he was an Uchiha on a mission. He pressed his back to his bedroom door causing it to open smoothly across the carpet. In moments the bear had been set on the nightstand, she was laid across his navy sheets, and he was hovering over her. 

_ This is just like last time… should I ask him if he wants to try something new... _

“I would like to properly savor my dessert.”

She was scarlet once more. Her hands went over her face.

“There you go saying embarrassing things! You’re going to make me faint again.” 

“My apologies but,” his fingers clasped hers and he held her hand against the pillows. “I can’t resist something so appetizing.”

Her thighs were squeezing tight both in nervousness and an intense excitement. Where had this confident man come from? She knew where. No matter the activity, once tried he quickly became skilled. Itachi was a natural expert.

Sumire was already breathing heavily, arousal mixing with her nerves. 

“P-P-”she avoided his gaze. “P-please e-eat me.”

Unfortunately for him, she too was a natural expert at this particular activity.

His vision became foggy for a moment, due to the sudden immense downward blood flow, but he leaned down to whisper near her ear:

“With pleasure.”

A fluttery sensation enveloped her at the feel of his soft lips against her neck. 

She thought the previous evening was excruciatingly slow, but the idleness of his hands atop her was unbearable. She took his fingers and tried to place them over her clothed breast, but he easily slipped them away. He pinned her other wrist to the bed.

“Patience, I said  _ savor _ .”

A tremor ran through her and she managed a weak ‘un.’ He peeled her clothing away gradually and coated every exposed inch of her heated skin with kisses. The tenderest parts of her body were caressed so delicately with flicks of his tongue and the gentlest of squeezes that it was no surprise by the time he reached the warm space between her legs her panties were translucent with anticipation. 

“Itachi.” she whined his name as he trailed the thin material down to her ankles.

“Hm?”

“Please, I can’t wait anymore.”

He chuckled softly and spread her apart by the backs of her thighs. He quite enjoyed this mood he had created. Unlike their first time he felt much more in control, much calmer. Enough so that he allowed his words and actions to flow naturally.

“I’ve never had a dessert beg to be eaten.”

Another nervous sound came from her. She was starting to writhe.  _ Torture, pure torture. _ Her mind devised ways to shorten the activity, leaping from removing all of the doors from the apartment to no longer wearing clothing when home.  _ Anything to make this faster. If I start taking birth control then he wouldn’t have to put on a condom. That’s like half a minute gone. _

He stretched himself across the bed into a comfortable position and lowered his head to between her splayed legs.

_ Oh my gosh he’s going to but I haven’t groomed I… _

He paused just before so he could relish the view. He had never been so close to this part of a woman’s body and he wanted to examine her thoroughly. 

“If you stare at it.” she mimicked his words from before and he chuckled again.

His breath against her lower lips made her squirm. She was not used to someone being so near this junction. When she saw a fond expression, a fond expression that she was used to receiving in far different situations, her entire face, neck, and chest flushed and her legs shut tight.

“Owe-owe-owe.” 

He pried his head from the vice-like grip of her thighs. She curled them close to her body and hid her face behind her hands once again. 

“I’m sorry.” she said weakly. 

“Are you alright?”

“You just kept staring at it and I…” 

That sound, the fading of her voice was a signal that tears were coming. He crawled up so he was beside her. She rolled over and nuzzled herself into his chest to hide. As much as he enjoyed seeing her nude, he felt it was no longer necessary. 

“Let me bring you a t-shirt.”

“Okay.”

He was quick to toss off his own dress shirt and pants and slip into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but he returned with another. She pulled it over and found that it hid her enough that she would be comfortable. Once again they cuddled together on his bed. Before resting his arm around her waist he snatched the teddy bear from the nightstand. He wiggled it in the air near her head then bumped her cheek gently. She giggled and plucked it from his hand. 

They were silent for quite awhile. Itachi was trying to understand what he had done wrong but she was busy mustering the courage to explain something she hadn’t discussed yet. 

“I’m sorry.” she repeated.

“For what?”

“Stopping.”

“There’s no need to apologize for that.”

He felt tears dripping onto his fresh shirt. 

“Hisashi would get so mad at me if I tried to stop him.”

Itachi let his hand smooth up and down her side. It soothed her enough so she could continue speaking.

“He’d get so mad if I hadn’t shaven down there.” her fingers clenched the bear. “He’d even get mad when I was on my period, almost like I’d done it on purpose so he wouldn’t want to have sex with me.”

“That’s ridiculous, to think that way.” he commented.

He was infuriated though he tried to withhold it.

“The therapist I met with, she explained that that’s what made me even more anxietal during my period. Like he was convincing me there was something wrong with having it. Like there was something wrong with my body doing anything that wasn’t for him.”

She slowly looked up at him.

“Seeing you look at me like that. I just. I don’t know.” 

She buried her face in his chest and let out a sob finally. It was building again, those words she wanted to express, but she swallowed them down. The last time she said those words it was to appease a man who only wanted what he wanted. The last time she spoke something so intimate it was to make him finish so he would climb off of her. The last time that simple phrase left her lips, it was in an empty acceptance that they were words with no truth and only use. The remnants of her traumas kept her from taking that final leap. The leap that would make this dream reality. 

**One Week Later**

Sumire was not overwhelmed by the tasks that were set out in front of her, she was more concerned with the fact that she had applied and received a position that would force her to interact with lots and lots of people. She wasn’t the best at socializing yet she accepted this service job without hesitation.  _ Well, when you need money. _

Not that she  _ needed _ money, but she was accustomed to tending to her own expenses. She wasn’t about to ask her rich boyfriend to provide everything for her, even though he would do so in a heartbeat, and even though he sort of already was. It didn’t take much for her to shake away that sentiment in her head and claim that she would strive to be self sufficient. After her last relationship, she promised herself she would never become fully reliant on another man ever again.

Social anxiety aside, Sumire was able to do her job proficiently. The costume shop in the mall was not the most popular and the people that did wander in were polite. Most of her time was spent reorganizing the items that her boss wanted her too. He mentioned something about the aesthetics of the space, but she tuned him out. She could only handle one man raving about aesthetics and that was Deidara. 

When he was off on one of his numerous coffee breaks she stood behind the register and worked on some calculus homework she had neglected to finish before her shift. It was then she heard the light footsteps of someone entering. She looked up and greeted them, but was a bit stunned to see such a beautiful woman. She had an air of regality to her. The strands of her long brown hair look incredibly soft, but untouchable. Her dark eyes seemed to be avoiding Sumire’s purposefully. Every aspect of her purple and white clothing was prim and proper.

The woman, who was not much older than Sumire herself, meandered through the aisles, still avoiding eye contact with her. Sumire finally looked down, her cheeks coloring once she realized she had rudely stared at her. It was then she could feel the woman’s gaze boring into her skull. She did not look up immediately. She pretended to fiddle with something on the small desk then let her line of sight travel towards hers. 

And the woman was looking away again, this time not with a natural proud air, but with some embarrassment. She too realized she had rudely stared. They continued in their strange dance of looks, until the woman finally approached her, having settled on a small bracelet.

Sumire went through the proper motions of a service worker and thanked her for her patronage. There was an awkward pause between them. The woman looked as though she desperately wanted to say something, but she visibly bit her lip and held it in.

“Is there something the matter?” Sumire asked, thinking it had something to do with her work.

“Oh, no. It’s nothing.” the woman turned from her, reciting a quick thank you, and was out of the costume shop in mere seconds.

Sumire stared after her, wondering why she had been so mysterious and awkward.  _ Was there something I did wrong? _ She picked up her lead pencil and tapped it against the open notebook beneath the cashier counter.  _ I guess that’s just a service job. _

**3 Weeks Later**

Sumire heard the front door open and she sucked in a deep breath.  _ I can do it! _ She padded out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“Welcome home!”

She stopped just a few feet away. He hung his coat on a hook and let his gaze fall on the woman in front of him, wearing only a frilly white apron.

“Ne, Itachi~” her voice took on a whining quality, “are you hungry? I’ve made dinner.”

Her shy gaze lowered to the middle of his chest.

“Or… maybe you want to take a bath?”

Her hands were gripping the edge of the frill on her apron.

“Or…”

One of her hands rose slowly. Her entire face was flushed and shy tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes as she raised them to meet his. She pointed at herself with a curved finger.

“Would you like me?”

It was the fastest he’d ever taken off his shoes. In fact, he kicked them off and was upon her in moments. She felt the vibrations of his groan the moment their mouths met. He lifted her up, dropped to his knees, and laid her across the smooth floorboards, without breaking the heated kiss. With a single touch a warm sensation had developed between her legs, but as their lips pressed and his hands wandered the warmth became an intense fever. The moment he raised his head to speak to her she revealed:

“Um… the… the birth control should’ve… kicked in by now…” her voice was high-pitched and hazy.

He released a sigh-like moan and descended upon her again, this time his hands frantically undoing his belt and zipper. A softer sound of arousal left her swollen lips. Her legs reflexively raised and spread apart in a demonstration of her desire.  _ I’m throbbing so much.  _ Her hips wiggled while he tugged down the edge of his trousers, causing his full length to spring out. The sight seemed to increase her writhing. 

“Itachi~”

He positioned himself, letting his tip stroke up and down against the dripping lips. With a single push he was inside. A cry filled the air and he grunted, within moments their hips were moving. Sumire clung to his dress-shirt. Her teeth dug hard into her bottom lip, each thrust propelling her into a euphoria she had been aching for all day. Itachi balanced on his elbows, his heading falling forward.

_ This is what she feels like… _ He exhaled near her ear.  _ I can feel every fold… so wet, warm, soft, so…  _ He moaned.  _ Raw. _

The combination of fiction and increasing temperatures already had them both panting and sweating. Sumire was gasping beneath him, her hips bucking along with his every movement. 

_ It’s so much warmer without… it feels so good…  _

“There!” she almost screamed it.

Her hips remained raised against his thrusts, helplessly trying to keep the angle that had caused the most pleasant numbness she had ever experienced. The space between her legs so hot she couldn’t feel much else anymore. He put a hand on her waist to support her and he maintained the pace of those strokes. Her head was falling further and further back until she collapsed beneath him. White past over her eyes, her eyelids were fluttering, and she was releasing tiny “mmm” sounds.

“Itachi~” she managed to speak, “you can, you can come inside~”

He shuddered almost immediately, the very concept of releasing deep into her was simply too much to bear. He slammed his mouth onto hers and their hips ground together hard while he spurted. They parted for just a moment panting from the exertion and letting themselves recede from the haze, but he was soon kissing her again, only he took his time moving his mouth against hers. 

The doorbell ringing had them both lifting their heads. Sumire watched his handsome face rise away from her and resisted the intense urge to pull him back down. A soft moan-like sound left her lips as he slid his softening length out of her. She remained there for a moment, pondering the stickiness on her abdomen and between her thighs. When she realized he was standing she shakily got to her feet and darted to the closet to find a towel.

Itachi watched the small woman as she rushed to pull out a blue fleece towel and returned to wipe up the mess they had made on the hardwood floor. He redid his belt, gazing at her with fondness as her bare rear disappeared into her bedroom. Turning back to the front door, he quickly buttoned and zipped his pants. Itachi leaned over to the peephole, recognizing the people outside, he unlocked and opened it calmly.

They had arrived quite a few minutes ago. Outside the door they paused to hear the name of the man they sought being cried out shamelessly. A frustrated wave of emotion encompassed the three men from finding that the rumors were true.

“Itachi,” the man in front spoke.

“Good afternoon,” he bowed his head to them.

After taking in the scene, his wrinkled dress shirt and pants, the disheveled ponytail, the aura of bodies having melded, they exchanged knowing glances.

Itachi was aware of their intentions the moment he had seen their expressions. He was simply waiting for them to begin.

“Itachi, you probably know why we’re here.” One spoke.

Itachi’s silence was answer enough.

“There are rumors that you are living alone with a woman. A woman who is not an Uchiha.”

“It’s already enough that you’ve disrespected your father and your family-”

“Please get to the point.” Itachi interrupted.

Their eyes flashed with anger. The younger Uchiha gave no reaction.

“You’ve got one last opportunity to make things right, if you are going to fool around with tramps, do so without drawing attention,”

“The dates are fast approaching; I suggest you do away with your toys long before the time comes.”

**X**

Sumire finished dressing and turned the door handle to her room. The door creaked as it opened.

“Koizumi-san.”

Her body froze.  _ Itachi… he’s… my surname? Is something wrong? _

“Please remain in the room.”

The tone was harsh and commanding. Sumire nervously stepped back and shut the door, her heart was racing, her arms went in front of her body.

_ Something is happening… he sounds so angry… _

**X**

_ They can’t know her full name. Koizumi is common, searching that name will show hundreds of women.  _ The only emotion he gave from speaking was anger. The men were looking past him now, quietly hoping she was hard-headed enough to walk out against his wishes. One look at her face would be enough for them to remember, but as long as the younger Uchiha hid her identity she remained behind a bulletproof shield. Itachi allowed his gaze to fill with fire.

“Are you finished?”

“Heed our warning Itachi.”

The moment they turned their backs he shut the door. He took a deep breath after turning the locks and headed to the bedroom where she was waiting.

**X**

Sumire hadn’t moved since, deep concern and nervousness enveloped her. The door opened in front of her and she leapt back.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?” he asked.

She shook her head, relieved to see him in her doorway.

“Is everything okay?”

With a few easy strides, he was in front of her. His long arms pressed her body against his.

“I’m sorry for yelling.”

She shook her head again.

“Who was at the door?” she tried to look up at his face but he was burying himself in her neck.

“Itachi?”

“Forgive me, let’s just stay like this… for a short while…”

“Un,” her fingers gently curled into his dress shirt.

_ What could have happened? _


	11. Shisui Activates God Mode

It was not the first time she had awoken in an empty bed. There was always a short pang of sadness, but she would will it away by burying her face in the pillow to inhale his lingering scent. _This is real. He is real._ It took everything she had to pull away.

The previous night she had asked him to wake her when he was going to leave. She did not think that he deliberately did not wake her. Though such a thought did creep up once or twice as she bathed, she convinced herself that he only forgot and had been in a rush this morning. For the next twenty minutes, as she rinsed and dried her hair, she argued as to whether or not she would text him.

_He’s probably really busy, I don’t want to bother him._

_He won’t think you’re bothering him! He’ll probably be happy to hear from you._

_He just saw me this morning. It hasn’t been that long._

_But you want to talk to him! Then talk to him!_

_No, I might get him in trouble. I know he hasn’t talked to his parents about me yet. He’s probably waiting for the right time to bring it up… if he ever wants to… but he might not._

_No! Don’t you start thinking like that!_

_But… I’m just me. And he’s… him… he’s from that big family._

_He’s not a user! He wouldn’t do something like that, just stop._

Sumire tied her hair into a messy bun then released a dejected sigh to her reflection behind the fogged mirror.

“Why can’t I just be confident?”

The doorbell chimed and she turned her head towards the bathroom door. _Was Itachi expecting someone?_ As soon as she stepped into the hallway she remembered something he had told her a few weeks ago.

_Do not open the door for anyone you don’t know. Even if they do not look menacing, just ignore them._

She had asked him why and he smiled weakly.

_I don’t want to scare you. Please, just listen to me._

She wasn’t sure whether she would be more frightened knowing what dangers were outside the front door or remaining ignorant. In this moment she was slightly afraid. She tiptoed across the smooth floorboards then peeked through the eyehole. This situation became incredibly familiar and she swung the door open.

“Shisui-san!”

“Hello~”  
“It’s nice to see you. Would you like to come in?”

“Sure. I am here on a mission.”

“A mission?” she stepped aside for him.

“Yes, I am here to…” he spun towards her and leaned down to her eye level. “take you on a date.”

Now this was unexpected. A flush appeared on her cheeks. She wanted to stagger, maybe fall to the floor, but it was more important to reaffirm his statement.

“...a date?”

“Yes. Itachi wanted me to check on you. He mentioned you might be sad because he forgot to tell you goodbye. What better way to make you feel better than take you on a date?”

“B-but Shisui-san… I’m…”

“I’m not trying to steal you from my cousin, if that’s what you’re thinking! It’s a friend-date! All of the benefits of a romantic date without the romance!”

“Oh…”

“Do you not want to hang out with me?”

A pout formed across his pale lips. Her flush deepened.

“It’s not that! I just was so surprised,” she waved her tiny hands back and forth. “I was thinking all of the worst possible things that could happen and I just didn’t know what to say!”

“Worst things? What could possibly happen?”

“Like what if we get caught up in a mood and we do something we’re not supposed to and it would just be awful. I don’t want to do anything to hurt Itachi and I’m so easy to shake I just was freaking out, like if you just grabbed me and kissed me how would I react? Could I push you off? And if I did would Itachi believe me if I try to tell him it was your fault? But then you could try to convince him that I was the one who came onto you! And and…”

Her eyes became mistier and mistier as spoke, but the sound of Shisui’s laughter allowed her to come to a stop. She gazed up at him as he put a hand against his abdomen. He used a single finger to wipe a tear from his eye:

“You two are so alike it’s ridiculous.”

“What? Itachi and I?”

He nodded.

“You sound just like him.”

“But Itachi is always so calm…”

“He looks like he’s calm and usually he is, but when something is really concerning him he sounds just like you. He tries to think of everything that could possibly happen and ways to get through it. He never just jumps into anything. For a second I thought I was listening to him.”

“I don’t believe you. There’s no way he does what I just did.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll see it soon. So…”

She patted her cheeks until the desire to cry trickled away.

“How about that date?”

The combination of his confident wink and sparkling grin urged a tiny giggle from her. Shisui’s presence had never alerted her anxiety in the way other men’s did. Something about his eager, honest person eased her nerves.

“Sure, just let me get ready.”

“No rush!”

He closed the door and seated himself at the kitchen island where he pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

_I’ll make sure your girlfriend has fun today! Good luck!_

When she returned he offered her his arm with a bow.

“No touchie.”

He straightened to flash his smile again and pointed towards the door.

“We are off!”

“Where are we going?”

“Breakfast.”

“Breakfast where?”

“Itachi told me you were a fan of coffee, so I thought I’d show you my favorite coffee shop.”

He glanced back to see her eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Okay!”

**X**

The shop was somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha. The foot traffic was low, but the area was exceptionally clean. Sumire felt out of place among these large buildings with transparent windows and stylish furniture. Inside the tables were made to resemble circular benches usually found at parks or elementary schools.

They were seated immediately and ordered after only scanning the menu. It arrived amidst a mundane conversation. She hummed happily as she nipped into a english muffin breakfast sandwich oozing with cheese. Black coffee was placed before her in a large smooth grey mug. The steam from the hot food and drinks curled upwards in front of their faces until it dispersed. Shisui’s meal was far more complicated than hers. Atop an oval plate of a color similar to the mugs was a half of an english muffin stacked with a generous slice of bacon, a poached egg, and topped with a runny hollandaise sauce.

Sumire chased the food down her throat with a sip of coffee.

“What’s the big deal with Egg’s Benedict? Is it good?”

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“What is that sauce? It looks like mustard.”

“It’s egg yolks, mixed with seasonings.”

“So your eggs have eggs on top of them.”

“More or less…”

“Huh.”

“It’s egg-ception.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“No?”

“That was so bad. I’m not hungry anymore.”

He snickered while cutting into his food.

“Itachi told me you’re working.”

“Yes, I work at a costume shop in the mall nearby.”

“Is that where you got the apron?”

Her eyes went wider than they had ever been and her cheeks were lit aflame.

“H-h-h-h-h-h-how much does Itachi tell you?”

“Wait… did you do something kinky with the apron? Is that why you’re stuttering?”

_HE DIDN’T KNOW?_

“He only told me you were wearing a cute apron one time when he came home. He didn’t tell me…” he smirked. “You really are bold Sumire-chan.”

She hid behind a white cloth napkin.

“Shisui-san is too powerful.” she said.

He chomped down on his fork and spoke with his mouth full:

“You make it too obvious.”

She slapped the napkin back into her lap and glared.

“So what does Shisui-san do in his spare time, aside from take his friend’s girlfriends on dates?”

An arrow must have shot through his chest for he winced.

“Oh man. That one hurt.”

Her glare softened into concern. Had she really harmed him?

“I’m sorry.” she whispered.

He laughed and waved her apology away.

“Don’t worry about it. I deserve that one. I work for one of the branches of Uchiha Incorporate.”

“But what is it that you do?”

“I run information between the branches. I have to make sure we are all on the same page with operations. If there are any issues I’m supposed to report it to the headquarters and back and forth and back and forth.” he sighed. “I’m glad phones exists otherwise I’d have to learn how to teleport.”

“Wouldn’t working at a computer work? Or…”

“Sometimes information needs to be delivered in person. Not all the time, but sometimes. We can’t trust everyone to know certain things.”

“That sounds like a really tough job. Is it just you?”

“No, there are others who have a similar position, but I’m the only one who has access to meeting with the head of the family.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Says the girl dating the heir.”

“I don’t even see him that way! I didn’t even know he was until you told me!” her hands were on her cheeks again. “When I think of Itachi I think of the really kind man who helped me get through some of the toughest parts of my work.”

He nodded slowly. Any person could be interested in his cousin for his money and his fame, but it was pleasing to know that her affection was genuine.

“I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s take a selfie and send it to him.”

“Okay. Sure.”

He hopped around the curved seating until he was close enough and held the phone at arm's length. They both showed toothy smiles while she waved a delicate hand towards the camera. Eagerness emanated from him as he tapped his thumbs against the phone screen rapidly. The person beside her had some nefarious plot brewing beneath his excited dark eyes, but it seemed to be all in good fun so she accepted it. He set his phone down with a triumphant motion.

What should have been a casual glance to the side, was a flicker that indicated danger and made her clench her fists in her lap.

“Shisui-san?”

The sound of a group approaching had her turning her head, but her attention was shifted to the table where he had slid his phone close enough that she could read what he had written.

_No matter what, go along with what I say and do. I promise I won’t do anything weird to you, this for Itachi’s sake as much as yours._

When she met his stare she noticed that his gaiety had simmered down into the most subtle beseechment. She understood that if she did not follow something terrible may happen to the one she cared so deeply about. With a nod and a forced confident smile she agreed to play along. Within her she was trembling in fright, but the large hand that gently rested atop her stilled the shivers before they became visible.

“Shisui.” came a fairly deep voice.

A few men stopped just at the edge of the table. It did not take her very long to assume these men were part of the Uchiha family. Their facial structures and dark hair signaled that much, but there was something that set them apart from all the Uchiha she had met thus far. Their clothing was not starched and steamed in the way she had seen Itachi’s and Shisui’s, but they appeared rugged and somewhat unkempt. The aura about them indicated they had just come from some unpleasant experience and the hard expressions only enhanced that ominous air.

“Hisoka-san, Tamotsu-san, Iwao-san. Pleasant afternoon.”

“We had a question for you but... are we interrupting something?”

All eyes fell on her and her fingernails dug into her palm. Shisui squeezed her hand just a bit. He was sending every signal he could to tell her not to panic.

“A bit, I am on a date.”

“We can ask you later then, but we should introduce ourselves first.” The one of mid-height was the most menacing.

Though he was not the tallest his eyes had a natural scowl.

“Uchiha Iwao. It’s nice to meet you.”

The other two followed suit. The one on the left was Hisoka and the right was Tamotsu. Their faces and body shapes were exactly the same, the only difference being they brushed their bangs to opposites sides. All three could have been brothers, but Sumire thought this about every Uchiha she met. _I wonder how many members are in the family._

“You should introduce yourself too, Asahi-chan.” Shisui said while beaming at her.

_Asahi?_

“Uh… right. I’m…” _I have to come up with something, right?_ “Gouda Asahi. It’s nice to meet you.”

They all seemed slightly started by the name, but recovered quickly.

“How long have you two been dating?” Iwao was fixed on Sumire.

She avoided meeting it by staring down at the table and occasionally glancing shyly to Shisui.

“Just a couple of weeks.” the Uchiha seated beside her responded.

The one named Hisoka dropped beside Sumire with a quite a chill-inducing leer.

“But I bet you two have already gone nuts, huh?”

She scooted closer to Shisui both out of disgust and a reemerging fear. A true chill traveled down her spine at the feel of a large arm wrapping around her small person.

“C’mon back off, she’s not good with conversations like this.”

Shisui was a friend. A good friend who had helped her more than once. But he was not Itachi. The chill dissipated when his arm kept an inch of distance after the initial touch.

“You just went to town on her didn’t you? You left marks on her too, huh? She couldn’t walk for a few days, could she?”

“Hisoka-san.” Shisui’s voice was firm.

“I’m just joking, it's not like you don’t do the same shit to us.”

He placed a hand on Sumire’s shoulder and she flinched.

“Is his dick as big as he likes to brag?”

Being touched by a stranger was worse. She maneuvered away from him until she was pressing her hip to Shisui’s and facing him. Perhaps it was the conversation she had with herself this morning about being confident. Perhaps it was the prospect of going home and bragging to Itachi that she had held her own again three Uchiha thugs. Or perhaps it was her natural propensity for random bursts of gusto.

“Yeah. He’s huge. You jealous?”

The man threw his head back to laugh.

“Man what a woman. I thought you said she wasn’t good with conversations like this?”

Shisui grinned.

“She’s full of surprises.”

“No shit.”

He patted her thigh and she swatted him away.

“Please don’t be so friendly.” she snapped.

He was up now and joining his compatriots.

“Why are the hot ones always bitches?”

“I think Hade-ka fits you better.”

Shisui hid his grin beneath a hand. Iwao’s lip edged up, but he turned away. Tamotsu lowered his head silently.

“We will speak with you later, Shisui. I hope to see you again, Asahi-san.” Iwao ended the conversation.

The group made their way out of the shop and piled into a large dark car.

“That was fucking amazing.” Shisui blurted.

She jumped. Her shocked expression swung to face his as she edged away.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to curse. I just was not expecting that act. Holy crap.” his long arm dropped to his side. “Where did that come from?”

“I have no idea.”

“And your last line. Shit, you can’t write stuff like that.”

Sumire shrugged her shoulders:

“It wasn’t that funny… it was really awkward. I didn’t think it would work.”

Shisui was chuckling:

“Man, I have to use that against him next time I see him.”

“Oh gosh.”

“I’ll even tack on a trademark. Wassup Hade-ka, trademark Gouda Asahi. And what’s with that last name, you hungry?”

“I just thought of whatever I could I…” she twiddled her thumbs. “Well, I was reading up on Shikoku yesterday and the name Gouda is sometimes associated with it and I saw this website that used the word a few times and I just…”

“That’s hilarious.”

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

She reverted to her usual nervous self.

“You are the morning sun rising over the connected rice paddies.”

“And here you are, mister...” her cheeks puffed. “Paper fan, still water!”

“Let me take you home connected rice paddies.”

“Please don’t make that my nickname.”

“You’ve made your rice bed, now soak in it.”

“I hate you so much.”

**In a Large Building Far Far Away**

_Damn it Shisui, I said check on her not take her on a date!_

The image of the two smiling at him irked him. Itachi trusted his cousin, he knew he would do anything and everything to support their relationship, but he sure knew how to push his buttons. But the longer he stared at it the the softer the knit in his brows became. Her large smile indicated she was having a good time. She was not stressed, not overwhelmed, not on the verge of a panic attack. She was having a normal moment and that was enough to calm the bloom of jealousy in his chest.

_He’s likely describing every embarrassing moment he can think of. What if he tells her about the time my pants tore at that business meeting a few years ago? Or the day I fell into the pool after slipping on a noodle when I was eight? Or when I was six and had a nosebleed during our relative's wedding and I didn’t notice until it had run into my shirt? He just smiled at me and stuck his finger up his nose. How was I supposed to know that’s what he meant? How does shoving your digit into your nostril say: your nose is bleeding cousin?_

“Bocchan, they are returning to the conference room.”

“Right, thank you.”

He slipped his phone into the pocket of his dress pants and readjusted the cuffs of his shirt. The security opened the door for him. He entered causing the room to fall silent just as it had earlier in the morning when he first arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's some clarification.
> 
> Hisoka (密）= reserved man; Hade (派手) = loud, gaudy, etc. -ka = just to make it sound like his name [IT WAS A REALLY BAD JOKE]
> 
> Gouda (剛田) = connected (or strong) rice paddies (lol)
> 
> In case people didn't know:
> 
> Asahi (朝日) = Morning sun
> 
> Uchiha (うちは) = Another pronunciation of Uchiwa meaning paper fan
> 
> Shisui (止水) = stagnant water
> 
> And just because I'm on a roll:
> 
> Iwao (巌) = Stone man
> 
> Tamotsu (保) = Defender
> 
> I think I'm funny... XD


	12. A Pescatarian's Driving Lesson

Sumire was excited because she had come across a stupendous deal on beef and was excited to take it home and cook a meal for her boyfriend. The past few days had been exceptionally lonely, for his sudden meeting lasted longer than he expected. He called to tell her the evening after Shisui dropped her back off at the apartment, that he would be in a hotel in the city and would return home in not more than two days. 

She set out the plates and had all of the sides covered in plastic. In the living room she sat and passed the time with some television. Eventually she became anxious. It was getting late and the food was getting cold. 

It was just when she started to bounce her knees nervously that the door opened and a tall young man with an exhausted expression walked it.

“Itachi!”

He saw her sitting on the couch. Before she could spring up he circled the furniture nearly threw himself on top of her. Now laying across the cushions his weight settled and he rested his head on her chest. 

“Are you okay?” she petted the top of his head, still stunned by the sudden burst of affection.

“Un. I'm just tired.”

“Oh okay. I made dinner.”

“I'll be up in a moment.” his deep voice came out muffled as he had buried his face between her breasts.

“Okay.”

Her hands patted down his back and back up, happy to be able to touch him again after a few days. She poked at his shoulder blades and tugged at the wrinkles in his dress shirt. It wasn’t until a few moments later that she realized he had become far heavier. She froze, hearing his breathing even and low.

_ Uh oh.  _

She patted his head again and spoke his name. 

_ Oh no. _

She tried to move him by his shoulders, but it was no use. There was too much of him to move for her thin arms.

“Itachi, wake up!” she said a little more forcefully. 

The man atop her had fallen into a deep sleep. 

“He must have been really tired.” 

Her palm rested on his thin, straight black hair. 

“Now what do I do?”

She let her fingers tease along the strands for just another moment, but she quickly got to work.

**X**

Itachi stirred. His brows knit and he lifted himself. He was surprised he had fallen asleep. He had been laying on an incredibly soft, comfortable young woman, but that was no excuse. He sleepy looked down at Sumire, still beneath him, but with a very pleased smile on her face.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

“It’s okay!”

He sat back, wiping his eyes. She hopped into a kneeling position, planted a kiss on his slightly red cheek, and headed to the kitchen.

“I’ll reheat dinner!”

Slowly he traveled to the bathroom to give his face a quick, reinvigorating wash. He opened the door and flinched, not expecting the reflection that he saw in the rectangular mirror in front of him. In his normally slick black hair were numerous tiny braids, each ending only halfway down the length of his hair. He stared at himself for just another second, taking in the image of himself with his hair this way, then proceeded to comb through the twists with his fingers. When they got caught he frowned slightly and went in search of the culprit. 

**X**

A hum was coming from down the hall, both soft and sweet but also full of a sense of self-satisfaction. He stood in the opening to the kitchen watching her dance in front of the microwave. 

“Sumire.”

“Hmm?” she turned around with a tiny grin.

A hand went out, gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. He silenced her giggles for just a moment with a loving press of his lips. When he raised his head he said:

“Undo this please.”

“No.” she said shortly with a pout. “It’s what you get for falling asleep on me.”

“Please. I don’t know how.”

“After dinner.”

He sighed, kissed her forehead, but submitted. He feared he would tangle his hair to disrepair if he continued on his own. The microwave dinged and he seated himself. Today she sat beside him, admiring her work. With an expression similar to that of a puppy who had been scolded he picked at the radish side dish. 

“Have some beef. It was on sale!” she picked up a slice and prepared to place it on his rice bowl.

His slight reel made her pause. 

“I’m alright, thank you.”

Realization dawned over her. Her pleased smile dissolved into horror.

“I’m so sorry! I forgot you’re pescatarian!”

She dropped the meat back onto the plate and put both hands over her face. 

“Oh no. I’m so awful.”

He looked at her, now a bit shocked by her reaction.

“I’m such a bad girlfriend.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” she sobbed.

She hopped off the chair, smearing away the tears. 

“Sumire.”

From the refrigerator she pulled a fish wrapped up in plastic.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes I do.”

“Sumire, come sit down.”

She sniffled while setting a pan on the lit burner and pouring a touch of frying oil. He stood and went over her to.

“It’s fine, there’s plenty for me to eat.”

She murmured something about being a bad girlfriend and he put his arms around her. 

“You’re so adorable, I can’t stand it.”

The tears immediately stopped. Instead her face turned beet red. He squeezed her tighter and nuzzled into her neck. He planted a few kisses on her sensitive skin. 

“It’ll be done in a second.” she managed.

He put a hand atop hers while shutting off the burner with the other. 

“I’m not too hungry anyway. I ate before coming home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s fine. Thank you though. Save that for our breakfast for tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

He managed to coax her back to the island and they seated themselves and ate while chatting. 

“It’s been a busy few weeks. The company is dealing with some… outside issues. The media is being manipulated to treat us unfavorably. We have to work double time to counteract it.”

“Is it the same person, who you mentioned before?”

“It is very likely. We don't have any concrete proof, but it is safe to assume so.”

“Is there something that can be done to stop him.”

“Eventually, yes, but the evidence must be collected first.”

Sumire ate as much of the meat as she could while discussed. He never went into any detail, but being provided a vague idea of what was happening eased her ever-frazzled nerves.

“I don't want to worry you, but…”

She went into some detail about the black car she had noticed following her. As she finished she noticed how wide his eyes had become.

“Did you see what model it was?”

“No. I just. I just ran home. I didn’t have a chance to check. The second time I was with friends and she had her boyfriend drive me home.”

Itachi spoke very suddenly:

“I don't want you walking home alone anymore.”

“O-oh. What do-”

“I will take you to and from school. When I am unavailable I will arrange for someone else to take you.”

“Is it really… do you have-”

“I don't want to take any chances. I need to make sure you're safe.”

A large hand rested on top of hers. 

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry. That I’m pushing all of this on you.”

Sumire set her chopsticks down, shaking her head just a bit. 

“It was pretty scary. I just don't want to stress you out more than you already are.”

“I'm alright.”

“I wish I could make it easier for you. If I had a car it might help, but I don't even have a license. I got a permit a long time ago thanks to Asami, but I never got around to getting a license.”

His fingers wrapped around hers and a small smile formed on his handsome face.

“Would you like to learn?”

“You mean,” her eyes lit up. “You’ll teach me?”

“If you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Please.”

“I have the next few days. Let me know you’re schedule and we can decide when is best.”

“Un!”

**X**

One by one the braids came undone through the fast work of her nimble little fingers. The entire time he gazed at her face, so close to his. Every few moments he had the urge to lean over and plant kisses on her little nose and once in a while he did place a gentle peck on a different part of her face. 

Perhaps it was due to the fact that they spent long periods away from one another, but when they were together they spent quite a bit of time touching and kissing. It would sometimes evolve into love-making, but often they would simply giggle and stare at one another then poke and prod at different parts of each other. 

This time was no different. He would stay home for only another eight hours most likely, then leave before the sun came up. She wanted to savor what little time she had with him today. 

When she got the last of the braids out of his hair she watched as he combed through the now wavy strands. 

“I have another business meeting tomorrow.”

“Your hair is naturally straight. It should go back to that way by tomorrow. It may only take a few hours actually. Straight hair needs a lot of products to hold curls.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then we can use my flatiron.”

“Okay, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I didn’t think so. If we have to I’ll do it for you, just wake me up.”

“Okay.”

They did need to use the flatiron that morning. The waves had reduced significantly and if you didn’t know him you’d think his hair had a natural wave, but he found even the slightest curve was unacceptable. She enjoyed that morning greatly. In front of the bathroom mirror she ran the flatiron down the length of his hair.

“Be careful about going anywhere like a sauna or it’ll poof up really bad. Then we’ll have to treat it.”

“I will.”

Thankfully, that didn’t have to happen.

**That Week**

Sumire was studying her driver’s handbook thoroughly. She was eager to obtain her licence because it had always appeared to her as a stepping stone in every person's life, but due to her previous situation she had never gotten around to it. Now that she was stable, she could take those steps that so many people would take for granted. 

When Itachi arrived home they had a quick meal and headed out. He parked the car in an empty parking lot on the outskirts of Konoha University and they changed places. As she sat in the driver’s seat she became very aware of how short she was. She struggled to reach the pedals.

“You should adjust the seat.” he informed her.

“Oh yes.”

She moved it forward and straightened the back.

“Better?”

“Much better!”

He guided her thoroughly through each step from adjusting her mirrors to tips on how to ease into the actual process of driving. 

“Would you like to try?” he asked finally. 

Her hands had been gripping the steering wheel so tightly that she finally lifted her hands away and sighed.

“Not yet. I’m shaking see.” she showed him.

He squeezed her hands and kissed them.

“Take your time. We don’t have to start that today.”

She nodded. They simply sat for a few minutes in silence. Their fingers laced and unlaced, neither thinking of anything in particular but both pleased by one anothers company. It took quite a while for one of them to finally speak.

“Do you recall that time you told me…” His hand smoothed over her knee. “That I should let you know if I have any fantasies?”

“Oh! Yeah! I did… didn’t I.”

Her face already felt hot. She could tell where this was going.

“Would you be comfortable indulging one of them now?”

“You want to… here?”

“If you’d like to as well.”

Feeling his fingers traveling up along her inner thigh was more than enough to convince her. She would be lying if she said she had never thought of it before. Though she was very shy Sumire was quite adventurous. 

“What do we do if we get caught?” she asked.

“The windows are tinted and the campus is pretty empty this time of night. We should be alright. If we see someone nearby we can stop.”

“So we can’t completely take our clothes off.”

“That is true.”

“Okay…” she waited another moment. “Okay.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to force yourself if you don’t want to.”

She leaned over and kissed him. Naturally her pushed her back but after only a few moments they recognized how uncomfortable they were in the front seats.

“Should we move to the back?”

He agreed. Both of them glanced around in search of people, but were relieved that there was no one there. In the few moments it took to climb out of the car, shut the front door, and open the backseat door she had become incredibly excited. 

“Itachi just sit. I’ll be on top.”

He paused. He must have imagined something else, because he seemed surprised by her statement. But he complied. 

She was upon him quickly meshing their lips together and grinding against him. It didn’t take long for them to expose their most necessary parts. It did require that she climb off him for a few moments, but once she was atop him again they were at it. The potential for being discovered did provide a thrill for the two straight-laced dark-haired individuals. It encouraged their movements and had them both panting and incredibly hot. As they progressed the tension in the compact space increased.

What was once a one-sided bouncing became a rhythmic bucking of two bodies together. The louder her voice became the more eager he was to hear more. It didn’t matter how many times they would engage in this activity, with each passing moment he found himself more and more delighted by it. The feel of those soft walls dropping down around his most sensitive part urged a grunt out of him.

But it all stopped at once when he heard a thump and she yelped. Her weight collapsed on him and he put both hands on her hips. 

“Sumire.”

“Owe.” she moaned.

Both of her hands were clutching the back of her head. 

“Are you okay?”

“I hit my head.”

She slowly met his concerned gaze. With those eyes full of painful tears he knew they wouldn’t be able to continue. 

“Just get up a little.” he said softly.

“Un.”

His softened manhood slipped from within her and she dropped her bare bottom on the seat. Her hands were still rubbing the back of her scalp. There was quite an ache developing that she could tell would form into a headache. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

He had quickly clothed himself and turned his attention to the small woman.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Can we go home?”

“Of course.”

Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment and he had noticed this. He didn’t push her any further. He hopped out the car, shutting the door quickly behind him, and rushed to the driver's seat. He waited until she had finished dressing and buckled herself in then he pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced back at her using the rearview mirror. A frustrated look, mixed with pain of course, twisted her soft features into a grimace.

“Sumire.”

Her eyes traveled up slowly.

“Thank you.”

“...”

“I’m really grateful that you were willing to do this for me.”

“Un.”

“But I don’t think I’ll need to do it again.”

“Me neither.”

She managed a giggle. Despite the motion she made, indicating that she was still in some pain, he was relieved to see her smile return.

**Only Two Days Later**

Itachi had left sometime early that morning, stating that he would return in the late afternoon to take her out to dinner. She was excited for that, as well as discussing when they could organize their next driving practice. 

The doorbell rang and she jumped. That was unexpected. She was on her feet and peeking through the peephole as she had done many times. Hoping for a familiar face she knit her brows when she saw someone she didn’t immediately recognize. She had seen her somewhere before, but where? She tried to look around. There was no one else, only this lone, gorgeous young woman. 

Itachi had told her not to open the door for anyone she did not know, but she still found herself undoing the locks and turning the handle.

“May I help you?” Sumire kept a hand on the door as she she greeted the strangely familiar stranger.

“Are you Koizumi Sumire-san?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Uchiha Izumi. It’s nice to meet you.” she bowed her head slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

There was a long pause where both short women were staring at one another. Sumire, her fingers tightening around the wooden door, finally asked:

“Are you Itachi’s relative?”

Izumi’s eyes widened a bit.  _ She’s not using honorifics… _

“No…”

It would have been easier to have been punched in the face than to hear her next words. A numbness enveloped her. Of course the color drained from her face. Goosebumps rushed over every inch of her skin. Her knuckles turned white from how tightly she gripped the door. If she hadn’t been though she would have collapsed. 

“I’m Itachi-kun’s fiancee.”

 


	13. Together

Her world was collapsing. This dream she had settled so happily in was now just another chapter in a long book full of pain and suffering. How could she have let herself be fooled? There was no such thing as the perfect man. There was no such thing as living a life of happiness with a man she loved, with no complications and only a bright future.

_ No. Lies. It was all lies. _

Izumi saw the horror on her face. The shock was so clear. But she wasn’t crying. She only stood there in silence. Yes, she had heard it correctly, but everything was going to change. Everything had to change. How could she look at him the same-

“Koizumi-san. May I come in? I feel like we need to talk more. If you are okay with it. I know this is really surprising, but there’s more to tell you. Please. I promise it may ease you a bit.”

She really couldn’t bring herself to argue with her. Not that she really wanted to hear more. There was nothing she could say that could possibly soothe her in this situation.

“I’ll make tea.” Sumire managed in a faint voice.

“Thank you.”

Izumi entered and proceeded to remove the lacy boots she wore. Sumire was in the kitchen in a few shaky steps, turning on the kettle and pulling out the first tin of black tea that her flailing fingers could find. The aroma did not settle her nerves. Her hands trembled as she completed her task and carried the tray into the living room where the regal woman had seated herself on the couch.

Izumi bowed her head politely and thanked her again. She noticed the nervousness emanating from the slightly smaller woman, so she waited in patience for her to seat herself and sip from her teacup. The tremors were so visible she simply couldn’t wait. A pair of smooth, soft hands clasped around Sumire’s once she had set down her tea. 

“Please, don’t misunderstand me.” Izumi began. “I know I began with the worst possible thing, but I’m not here to try to convince you to leave him. I’m…”

She released a sigh that demonstrated an internal struggle. 

“Itachi-kun and I have been friends since childhood. And I have to admit, I did have feelings for him when we were younger. He seemed so incredible and kind and he was different from a lot of the Uchiha in the main family. You see, I’m from a lower branch…”

Sumire was watching the hands that held hers. She processed the information slowly. 

“And the Uchiha tend to require we maintain, pure bloodedness… I would never have been selected as his fiancee if the elders weren’t desperate. My father is not an Uchiha, but he passed away and my mother and I were allowed to rejoin the family.”

“I don’t… what…”

“There’s so much happening with the company and within the family right now. Has Itachi-kun told you anything?”

“...no…”

“That’s one thing that frustrated me about him growing up. He thinks the best way of protecting those he cares about it hiding the truth from them and dealing with it all on his own.” she squeezed Sumire’s hands. 

“Uchiha-san…” 

“Izumi is fine.”

“... Izumi-san. I. I’m just really confused. Please, can you…”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” she took a deep breath. “I came here because I wanted to tell you, that I support you and Itachi-kun’s relationship.”

Sumire’s knit brows pushed together tighter. Her frown caused wrinkles in the sides of her cheeks.  _ What is happening? I don’t understand! _

“B-but…”

“The Uchiha company is being forced to merge with Shimura corp.”

“Shimura…” she had heard that name before.

“Yes. It started a long time ago. It was the reason Itachi-kun left the company in the first place, but it didn’t work then, so they’ve cornered the company into requesting an arranged marriage. And if he didn’t comply they would release information on the heir’s ‘secret affairs.’ The elders panicked. They quickly began arranging Itachi-kun and I together and trying to force him to marry me before the Shimura company releases the information.”

Sumire’s mouth had fallen open.  _ This? THIS is what’s been happening. And he told me NOTHING. I’M the reason everything is becoming so difficult for his family, and he couldn’t just tell me? _

“But I know Itachi-kun has a plan to stop Danzo. I know he does. He’s been working so hard to help the company save face. He’s trying to clean everything up. He wants everyone to be happy.” 

There was finally a pause. Izumi released Sumire’s hands and sat up straight. 

“I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry I’ve approached you in this way and behind Itachi-kun’s back too, but I knew he would be keeping this all from you. It’s not fair. It’s not fair for you to not know what’s happening.”

Once again Sumire was at a loss for words. How could she respond? This was so much to take in all at once and from someone she barely knew. She would have loved to hear this all from the person that really mattered to her. She would have treasured his honesty and his willingness to include her in the trials he had to face, but no. She had to have this all thrown at her by someone who could just have easily been a rival who could just as easily have been an enemy. 

“Thank you.” she said softly.

No she wanted this woman to leave. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to allow herself enough time for it all to sink in before she saw Itachi’s face again. She was unsure exactly how she would react when she saw him later that evening. Perhaps she would lash out at him or perhaps she would do as she usually does and burst into uncontrollable tears. 

“Koizumi-san, are you alright?”  _ Of course she’s not alright. _

Sumire nodded. 

“Well, I know I’ve dumped a lot on you, but… well.” she pulled from her purse a tiny rectangle of paper.

Both women recognized the necessity of adhering to customs. They both stood quickly and bowed. Izumi held out her business card with both hands which Sumire took with both hands. She cradled it while thanking her. Izumi had to excuse herself. She knew at this point there was nothing more to do.

“If anything happens and you think I could help, please don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Thank you, I will.”

It was with only a few more moments of awkward polite exchanges that the woman who had destroyed and sloppily reconstructed her entire word finally left her alone.

Sumire took a single slow deep breath. What could she possibly do now other than wait for him to come home?

X

Itachi was the happiest he had been in a while. Granted every time he went home he was elated for he could spend time with the person he cared for most. But this time was different. He knew what the next steps were for the Uchiha company, he knew exactly how to stop Shimura Danzo and his nefarious plans to absorb and essentially eradicate the Uchiha empire. Stepping out of his sleek black car he was smiling. Home. He was home. Soon it all would be over and he could finally live out the peaceful existence that he had dreamed of his entire life. 

He was going to marry the woman of his dreams and create a family. Something he knew she had always wanted. He planned to give that to her as soon as she was ready. He planned to take care of her, pamper her, treat her as the “miss princess” he had always viewed her as. But she was not a princess, she was his queen. His treasure.

Itachi almost jogged up the stairs to the second floor and kept that pace as he headed towards the front door of his apartment. His jovial mood had clouded his perception. When he entered through the front door he called out “I’m home!” in a loud, eager voice that was not his usual tone. He was happy, of course he wanted to share this energy with Sumire.

There was no response, but he did not notice. He removed his shoes and walked through the hall, thinking she was in the bathroom he turned towards the kitchen.

“Oh. Sumire.”

She was seated at the island holding a teacup in her hands, staring at the wall with a distance expression.

“I’m home. How was your day?” 

How could he not have noticed yet? She didn’t look at him, she didn’t respond to him.

“Sumire?” he neared her, thinking something was bothering her and she was only thinking so hard that she simply hadn’t noticed him.

He repeated her name. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she flinched so dramatically his hand reeled back in equal shock. When he saw those eyes, wide, full of a multitude of emotions, he knew something bad must have happened.

“Itachi.” she said his name. 

He didn’t like that. He didn’t like the coldness with which she uttered those three syllables. He had heard his name called happily, cooed lovingly, moaned wantonly, sobbed desperately, but this was different. 

“Is…”

“I met Izumi-san today.”

There it was. Someone must have poured a bucket of ice cold water down his spine. This was not part of his plan, this was not something that should have happened. He fell silent. She had to have more to say. 

What had that woman told her that made her react to him this way. Had she told her the whole truth or had she twisted it. No, he knew Izumi did not try to change things to favor her, she was an honest woman. Itachi reached out to touch Sumire again, but she stood and walked around the island far out of his reach.

“Sumire.”

“She told me…” she couldn’t continue just yet.

She was torn between screaming and crying. The pull of these two conflicting emotions left her in a state of quiet shock. But this state could only last so long. The object of her frustrations was standing before her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sumire.”

“Why didn’t you tell me everything that was happening was because of me?”

“No. Sumire that’s not-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

He went wide eyed, but did not argue with her. 

“The ‘information,’ the ‘rumors’ that that man is threatening to release. Those are all about ‘me,’ aren’t they?”

“Sumire.”

“I’m the reason your family’s company is about to be absorbed by the… the Shimura company.” she continued. “If I had never moved in with you. If I had just figured it out on my own. Then none of this… none of this would have happened.”

“Sumire, no.”

“Stop pretending that it isn’t true!” she snapped.

He walked after her and she backed away.

“Sumire please. It’s not that. It’s not you.”

“How could it not be me?” she screamed. “What else could it possibly be?”

“Even if you never moved in with me, he still would have done something like this. He still would have come up with some way to force our company to merge with his. It’s not your fault. Sumire.”

“If I go.”

No. This is not what he wanted. No.

“If I go, then he will leave you guys alone.”

She wasn’t listening anymore. 

“If I go.” she took another step. “I should go.”

“No.”

When she started to walk away he fell to his knees. She was shocked. He had fallen to his knees once before. He took her wrist so gently, but his fingers pressed into her skin. He was begging her to stay, begging her to listen to him, just for a little longer.

“I’m so sorry.” his voice broke.

She couldn’t handle this, she couldn’t handle men crying. 

“Sumire, I’m so sorry.”

“Itachi.”

“No, please allow me… Sumire.” 

Both hands moved to her wrist and he lifted his head. She couldn’t look directly at him, she didn’t want to look directly at him, but she couldn’t take her eyes away from those onyx irises filled with tears. 

“I love you.”

She couldn’t hold back her own tears any longer. She tried to pull away, but he squeezed her tighter.

“I love you.”

_No. Not this. I can’t hear this. It’s not true._ _It’s not true._

“I love you.”

_ Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. _

“Sumire, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you. I love you.”

“You’re lying.” she whimpered.

He stood. He knew this is how she would react to that phrase. He knew her trauma would make her run if he said it aloud, but he couldn’t withhold this any longer. 

He drew her back to his arms, wrapping them tightly around her and speaking softly into her hair those words over and over again.

“Liar.” she sobbed. “It’s not true.”

“Sumire. You are the love of my life. I have never been so sure of anything. I’m so sorry, I was a fool. I wanted to resolve everything then introduce you to my parents as my future bride when it had all died down, but I shouldn't have kept you in the dark.”

“Itachi, I…”

“All my life, everything I’ve done I’ve done for the sake of my family and my families company. I’ve lived my whole life trying to please my father and be a proper role model for my brother.  But you…”

He cupped her cheek and lifted her head so they could look into one another's eyes again. 

“You. Being with you. Is the only thing i’ve done for myself. Yes, this is me being selfish. Now, more than anything I want to give you the life that you deserve. I want to make you happy.”

“But…”

“I know, you are worried about my family ties. If it’s too much…” his thumb brushed under her eye. “If this is all too much for you we can go.”

“Go?”

“Leave. I’ll leave this all behind to be with you. It was too selfish of me to think I could have both. If what you want is not be involved at all, if you’ll have me, I’ll take you somewhere far away. We can be alone together, we-”

“Itachi, stop. Please.”

His voice had grown desperate. She hated this. She hated seeing and hearing him like this. Her “prince” was human. He was not perfection, he was not a god, he was a human just like her. It must have been the the shattering of this dream that made her own emotion swell more, but she realized it was this. This moment was what she needed to take that leap.

“I love you too.”

“Sumire.”

His fingers trailed along her skin. 

“But you can’t do that. You can’t leave it all behind just for me.”

His eyes became wider. He was terrified of what she would say next.

“And it’s selfish of me, but…” she laughed and smiled for the first time these past few minutes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I don’t want to run away. I want…”

Her tiny hands reached up and cupped his face.

“I want to stand beside you and be there to support you. I don’t want to be left in the dark anymore. I want to be equals.”

He let the weight of his head rest in her small but surprisingly strong hands.

“You’re right.”

“Together.” she said firmly. “I want us to do this together.”

“Together.” he repeated.

He took a chance and planted a kiss upon her forehead. They collapsed upon one another and sealed their agreement with a press of their lips. Things were going to change, for better or for worse, no one knew yet, but they knew now that whatever it was they faced, they would face it together.


End file.
